The Girls of Uchiha
by twilight girl456
Summary: The Uchiha Clan was killed off in one single night. There was supposedly supposed to be only one survivor. But there was more than one. The Sarutobi Clan was in the process of being killed off at the same time. Rumor was the last wielder of the clan's Kekkei Genkai was also dead. But she wasn't the last. NARUTOxOC SASUKExOC RATED M FOR FUTURE STUFF
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEYA GUYS! This story is a collab that myself and Bethy-Kins have created! In a sense, it's sort of like...well...I don't really know how to describe it ^^;; but yeah. I guess it's like a spinoff from Hikari's story...but I don't want to say it is, so let's call it a collab only. **

_**This is kinda based off of some RP's that we do, but like, a lot more in depth. I hope that this will be successful. =_= Maybe it might not be. But it's okay.**_

**Well let's make her feel like with will be successful everyone! If you're a reader of Hikari's story, than read this and follow it please! Also, the next chapter for Hikari's story should be done soon...so don't worry about it never being finished! Okay, I'm gonna shut-up now so ya'll can read! ENJOOYYY!**

_**...Okay then...  
WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. WE ONLY OWN OUR OC'S!**_

**So don't sue us please ^_^!**

* * *

It was just like any other summer night in Konohagakure, the cherry blossoms were losing their petals to become the delicious fruit almost everyone in the small village enjoyed. The normally cool nighttime air had a strange heat to it this particular night; the night that would change the fate of the village by one simple protect the village, or to let it burn.

A lone person stood on top of an electricity pole, a silhouette of their form revealing an ANBU mask and a short katana. The smell of blood was heavy in the small closed off area of the village. A young boy staring at the silhouette in shock, hearing the cries of his baby sister ring throughout the dead silence.

"Nii-san! Why?" the young raven haired boy cried angrily, tears continuing to stream down his cheeks. When his older sibling did not reply, he shouted up at him again in anger, "Please...don't kill me and ane."

Crimson eyes with a pinwheel design in each eye stared back at him emotionlessly, "You're not even worth killing. Foolish little brother...If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me...And survive in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life." Suddenly a loud cry came from the only lit room in the clan's complex.

The small ravenette looked up and started to run to the room, his expression panicked, hoping to get there before his older brother.

But by the time he got there, his brother had beaten him there already, holding their baby sister in his arms carefully. The young girl was small for her age; being born premature heavily affected growth. For being almost three years old, she was the size of a young two year old. Her raven locks feathering around her face as she started to calm down, and her dark obsidian orbs watching the eldest brother curiously. Giggling, as she wasn't much of a talker like him.

"Put her down!" the young boy ordered, only to be ignored by his older brother.

"I can't do that." He answered simply and calmly, turning towards the window. As he began to climb out, the little girl cried loudly.

"BLANKIE!"

Reaching over to her bed, he grabbed the blanket she so desperately loved to death, wrapping her up in it. He made his escape outside, heading towards the exit of the complex. He was stopped when a kunai knife flew past him, almost hitting the young child in his turned around and looked at his little brother in shock, his crimson eyes wide as tears slowly and silently formed, dripping down his pale cheeks.

He could only watch in sadness as his younger brother finally collapsed on the ground from the injuries he had given him earlier. Silently, he turned towards the exit of the complex once more and left, his baby sister in his arms.

The young girl started to become fussy, it was very much past the time she should have been asleep and the jostling around of her brother carrying her was not helping. "Sweep!" she shouted, having meant to say 'sleep' but her speech was impaired as much as her growth.

Tears began to form in her tired obsidian orbs, just wanting some sleep.

He smiled sadly, petting her raven locks gently, "If I give you a piggyback ride, will you be able to go to sleep?"

She fussed again, "No!"

He sighed and stopped walking, taking a seat underneath a large oak tree. "Sleep, ane.."

She yawned loudly, holding her blanket tightly, pressing it to her cheek and eventually falling asleep. Not even noticing her brother moving to start walking again.

He smiled and walked quietly, holding her close and gently to his chest. Her raven locks falling into her face as she slept, hugging the blanket tightly. He studied her face for a moment before looking straight ahead again, stopping when he saw someone waiting up ahead.

The man was of a normal Uchiha build, wearing all black he blended in with the night. If it hadn't been for the moon the boy wouldn't have even noticed that he was even there. His chakra was hidden even from him, formerly one of the most skilled shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The man wore a mask over his face, one hole was cut out for an eye, more exactly a Sharingan eye.

"It's done."

The masked man nodded in approval, "Excellent."

"Remember our deal: you are not to touch Sasuke or Konoha."

"What about the child in your arms?" The man smirked under his mask, knowing full well she was part of the deal.

"You know the answer to that." He glared at him, holding his sister closer to him protectively.

"Yes, I do, you promised me when she was of age that she'd be my apprentice."

"That's all she's ever going to be. Am I clear?"

The man smirked softly, "And why do you say that?"

He growled slightly, his onyx orbs hard, "She is to be nothing more than a mere apprentice and comrade. If you so much as lay a single hand on her, I will not hesitate to kill you." The young girl fidgeted in his arms, as his voice got louder with each word, but luckily she was a sound sleeper.

The man laughed darkly, "Alright, don't keep your panties in a bind."

He glared and walked past him silently, holding his sister as though she were precious cargo.

* * *

-Five years later-

Hope puffed out her cheeks as she scavenged the area for her older brother, "Ita-nii~! Where are you~!" Her raven hair was in a ponytail that reached her mid-back, and wearing a large shirt, having just woken up.

"In the bathroom!" Itachi replied, his voice muffled by the closed door.

The young girl squealed and opened the door, running inside, not even bothering to ask if he was decent or not, "Ita-nii! Fishy-man is here!"

Itachi sighed, thankful he had finished getting dressed when his sister had thrown the door open and ran inside to hide behind him, shaking his head slightly as he exited the bathroom to the bedroom. "Kisame, must you scare her every time you come to my room?

Hope was terrified of the man, having watched him beat up her brother and other people on many occasions, she knew she should steer clear of him. Burying her face into the back of her brother's pants, her hands were shaking along with her entire body.

"Hope, it's alright..." Itachi soothed, running his fingers through her hair gently to calm her down while glaring at his partner. "Kisame won't hurt you, right Kisame?"

The blue man scoffed slightly, "Sure, sure, whatever."

Hope whimpered, "H-he bit me the other day, it hurt." Showing him the scar that defiled her perfect ivory skin.

Itachi sent a hard glare at the blue skinned man, his sharingan activated. "Oh did he now? May I ask why you bit my sister, Kisame? Or must I force it out of you the hard way?"

Kisame scoffed softly, "I didn't bite her, it was that damn dog that roams around the area."

"Nuh-uh! It was you!"

"Enough you little brat!" Kisame spat, annoyed she always blamed everything on him, even though he did bite her. It was an accident but he didn't want to say anything, she had caught him off guard while he was sparring with a clone.

Itachi began to grow annoyed, more so with Kisame than his younger sister. "Enough, both of you. Kisame is sorry, he's just too proud to say it to you, ane." He patted her on the head gently, giving her one of the rare smiles he only gave to her.

She giggled softly and hugged his leg, yawning softly, "Ita-nii...I had a bad dream..." Lowering her head so her bangs covered her eyes, never acting like this unless it was a serious nightmare, which had been occurring more and more often by the day.

Itachi frowned, kneeling down to her level, "What happened, ane?"

She shook her head, not wanting to talk about it, but knowing he'd persuade her otherwise.

"Please tell me?" He pleaded softly, concerned for her.

She shook her head again, quicker this time, her hair accidentally whipping him in the face.

"Hope." Itachi said, his tone a warning one.

The young girl's obsidian orbs filled with tears, "No!"

Itachi sighed softly, petting her hair gently, "All right."

She hugged his neck, letting the warm tears fall down her cheeks onto his shoulder. Traces of the smell of blood on her breath, having had a coughing fit the night before.

Itachi held her, gently rubbing her back soothingly. "Don't cry, Hope..."

She sobbed, her voice muffled, "E-everyone was dead...w-we were in a village...a-and there was a boy my age. H-he was crying, yelling at you...a-and he was calling me 'ane'..."

Itachi wanted to tell her nothing more that the dream she had had was actually something that had happened, and the boy in her dream was indeed her brother. But he knew that telling her could mess up the bond they had. And he feared that the most.

As soon as her tears resided and her breathing returned normal, she ran off to the bathroom. Turning on the bath water, she never had drawn her own bath before, but didn't really want to talk to anyone.

Itachi sighed softly and looked up at Kisame, "What's the mission for today?"

Kisame sighed softly also, "You're not gonna like it."

Itachi chuckled quietly, "I never like any of the missions, Kisame."

"It's to Konoha," his voice was dark, "To capture the Nine-Tails. And maybe even the Godaigon wielder."

He frowned, "The Nine-Tails Jinchuriki I can understand...but the last known wielder of the Godaigon has been dead for almost five years..." Itachi sighed, wondering what in the world their leader was planning to do now. "Fine..."

"The daughter. She possesses the Kekkei Genkai."

"Interesting..."

Kisame sighed, "But both of them are Genin on the same team as your...y'know who.."

Itachi felt his heart clench, his face remaining emotionless. "I see. Then this will be interesting, won't it?"

The shark man nodded, "You keeping Hope here or taking her with us?"

"It would be best if she stayed...she's too young to go on what could end up being a dangerous mission..." Itachi said, knowing if Hope even saw their brother that she had no memory of, she would most likely become angry with him.

"She probably would just be confused, Itachi, she's not old enough to hold onto hate. Hell, she's too kind."

"I know that..." Itachi muttered quietly, "And don't swear around her, Kisame."

He scoffed softly, "Not like she doesn't hear it enough from everyone else."

"Konan doesn't swear around her unlike the rest of you fools..."

"That's because Konan dotes on her."

"I only 'dote' on her because she's a child who needs a mother figure in a place such as this."

Kisame rolled his eyes, "She's perfectly fine with us."

"She's a little girl, Kisame. You two are assassins, not babysitters."

"You let her stay with Itachi, where there are perfectly fine other people here to keep an eye on her"

"That's because Itachi is her brother." Konan stated, her amber eyes gentle yet serious. "The ninja world...is not place for a little child who can barely fend for herself."

Kisame laughed bitterly, "Then explain why, his little brother, who was the same age, and at the same skill level was left abandoned at his village. The one that ordered you to kill him."

Itachi slammed his partner into the wall, holding him up by his neck, "I suggest you stop talking before I silence you forever." Itachi warned, his tone dangerous and low.

Hope had let out a loud scream when she heard and felt the impact on the wall she was leaning on. Stepping out of the warm bath and hiding under the cabinets, shivering from cold. Doing as she was always told to do whenever she heard fighting, "Find cover and hide, don't let anyone find you." her brother's voice rang in her mind.

Itachi put Kisame down and glared at him one last time before going into the bathroom to calm Hope. "Ane, it's okay. Kisame tripped and fell into the wall."

Hope held onto the door tightly, knowing perfectly well that the impact wasn't from tripping.

For her small physique and weak body, she was intelligent, like her older brothers.

Itachi sighed, "We have a mission to go on. Would you like to come with us? Or would you prefer to stay with Konan?"

She let out a small whimper, her raven locks dripping water onto the floor, "S-stay."

"All right...be a good girl, okay?"

"Y-yes s-sir..." her shivering had gotten worse, her teeth could be heard chattering against each other.

Itachi nodded and left, closing the door behind him and leaving with Kisame while Konan stayed in the room.

Hope didn't come out when she heard the door close, the impact startled her greatly.

"Hope?" Konan's gentle voice rang, while she rapped her knuckles against the door quietly. "May I come in?"

"N-no."

Konan sighed softly, knowing that she would catch a cold if she didn't dry off. But she respected the young girl's wishes, and didn't enter the bathroom.

Hope stayed inside the cabinet for over an hour, coming out finally when she had given up. She was hungry but she couldn't find anyone in the building to sate her needs. Her footsteps soft on the wooden floor, she walked to the kitchen and tried to reach the counter where there was leftover breakfast from earlier. But since the young girl was so short she couldn't, hearing her stomach growled, hugging it tightly. "No, no tummy. We can wait for lunch time."

Walking to the bay window in the front of the living area, she sat on the pillowed seat and leaned against the warm glass. As soon as she did that she had a severe coughing fit.

* * *

_**~Konoha~**_

"Interesting...nothing seems to have changed..." Itachi mumbled, silently looking around.

His partner shrugged, "Guess I wouldn't know. Never been here before."

Itachi nodded softly, noticing that there were several different groups of people entering the village that were from the different nations. "The Chunin exams are going on this year."

"Here?" the man was confused, forgetting that the exams took place in Konoha that year. "Shit man...this could either make things harder or easier."

"It might be best to wait it out so we don't get caught." Itachi said, his hat hiding most of his face.

The shark's was the same way, "Yeah. Should we go back then?"

"It would be best to stay. Otherwise this whole trip here would have been a complete waste of time. We'll wait it out until an opportunity to strike shows up."

"Yes sir," Kisame nodded, massaging his shoulder, "We should find an inn then."

Itachi nodded in agreement, "There was one in that town we just came through."

"Let's get going." He turned swiftly, wanting to leave as quickly as they came.

Itachi followed after him, silent as usual. Flinching as he heard a low growl behind him, the sound obviously not human, but more feline. Looking over towards the bushes, he saw blue eyes staring at him with what seemed to be a look of fear. Whimpering, the animal backed up, her stunning white and black fur seen through the leaves.

"A tiger." Itachi said suddenly, not moving from his place.

"She smelled me." Kisame noted.

The feline took a step to them, growling, her muzzle scarred from what looked like a trap.

Itachi stared at her blankly, wondering what the creature was thinking as it stared them down.

"Shiroi~ Where are you girl~?" a voice came from the forest, but the rare white tiger stayed put, growling dangerously at the two.

"Let's go, Kisame." Itachi said, disappearing up into the trees and taking off.

Kisame followed, and the tiger, obviously named Shiroi, whined and ran to her owner.

Itachi led them to the town they had passed through earlier on their way to Konoha, and found the inn that he had seen, getting them both a room.

Kisame sighed, putting his sword in the corner, and laying on a bed.

* * *

-Akatsuki Hideout-

Konan sighed as she pulled a thermometer from Hope's mouth, shaking her head, "You have a fever..."

The young girl pouted, "Again ane?" Her onyx orbs showing signs of exhaustion, her cheeks flushed pink from the fever.

Konan nodded, her eyes sympathetic as she ran her fingers through the young girl's hair. "I'm afraid so. You need lots of rest."

The pout still playing on her lips, "I'm always told to rest...I wanna train like nii-sama..."

"I know you do. But if you want to train like your big brother, you need to get over this fever first, okay?"

"I don't wanna rest!"

Konan sighed, knowing that the child was as stubborn as a mule when it came down to it. "But you'll get even sicker if you don't get over the fever."

"I don't wanna rest. I wanna play."

"Well...we can play still. But we can't play too much or you might not get better."

The little girl looked heartbroken. Her eyes sad.

"What would you like to play?"

"Hide and seek!"

"Okay." Konan smiled, "But we have to stay in the room, okay?"

"But why!" the girl whined, loving to play outside.

"Do you want to get better, Hope?"

The little girl nodded, her raven hair bouncing softly in its ponytail.

"Well, you might not get better very fast if we go outside." Konan explained, her voice gentle and calm.

The little girl looked up with upset eyes, "When is Nii-Sama coming home?"

"In a few days, a week at most. I promise," Konan said, smiling softly.

Hope nodded, attached to her brother as if he were her father.

"Would you like a cookie?" Konan asked, wanting to lift the young girl's spirits

She nodded happily, not having eaten all day, and it was almost past one in the afternoon. "Yes please, ane!"

Konan smiled and nodded, going to the kitchen and getting a few cookies before coming back.

The ravenette squealed and hugged her legs, "Thank you ane!"

Konan smiled and gently patted the top of her head, "You're welcome."

Hope yawned, taking a few of the cookies in her hands, as many as she could carry. Sitting down on the couch and curled up with her favorite blanket.

Konan watched her with gentle amber eyes, smiling lightly.

Eventually she fell asleep, her breathing soft but labored.

Konan walked over to her and fixed the blanket so it was covering her a little more before stepping away and sitting down, letting the child sleep.

* * *

-Konoha-

Sasuke let out a soft sigh, leaning back against a rock. Watching his sensei teach his teammate about her Kekkei Genkai.

"Sensei, this is really...really confusing..." Hikari sighed, trying to perform a new jutsu and watching as it failed. "Poo..."

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle, enjoying watching her and their teacher fight, glad that she wasn't letting her rage out on him anymore. "Keep trying Karasu."

Hikari felt her eye twitch as she heard the nickname that he had given her, sending a glare at him over shoulder, "I'm not a crow, duck-butt!"

He scoffed softly, "Keep working."

"Yeah yeah..." Hikari muttered, turning back around and stretching her arms above her head before trying the jutsu once more.

The young raven haired boy watched curiously, his face staying emotionless as always, but the curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

Kakashi noticed how the boy watched his teammate, but kept quiet, his attention going to the student who was once more trying to perform a jutsu that she had been trying to use for the past two hours. "Focus your chakra, Hikari."

"I am!" Hikari replied, closing her eyes and trying to keep her mind clear.

Sasuke let out a soft yawn, leaning back against the rock, putting his hands behind his head to use as a pillow.

"Wind style: Hurricane Gale!" Hikari cried, the wind picking up harshly, nearly knocking Kakashi back as he felt the impact of it.

"Wow.." Sasuke whispered

Hikari opened her eyes and laughed happily, doing a fist pump and dancing around joyfully when she noticed she had succeeded. "Oh yeah! I rock!"

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle.

Kakashi clapped, "Well done."

Hikari turned and grinned happily, "Thanks!"

The ravenette watched her do a little happy dance.

"Now then," Kakashi began, looking at both of his students. "It's time for you two to face off against each other."

Sasuke stood up quickly, "Wait, what!"

"But we're not fighting each other in the finals! Why do we have to fight?" Hikari screeched, looking up at her Sensei in confusion.

Sasuke's expression was as just as confused.

"It's true that you aren't fighting each other in the finals. The reason I picked you two for this training with me was because you two are the only ones that don't argue with each other. But whenever in battle, you may end up having to face one of more of your friends. Whether it be Genjutsu or reality, it never hurts to be prepared for it early."

Sasuke let out a soft scoff, knowing full well that they always fought, but probably less than Naruto and Sakura.

"But I don't want to fight Sasuke." Hikari argued, puffing her cheeks.

The raven haired heartthrob let a soft smirk play on his lips, "Why not? Afraid I'll beat you?"

"Not at all!" she yelled, smirking right back at him.

"Oh really now?" His voice was threatening yet playful.

She popped her knuckles, the leaf headband tied around her arm glinting in the sunlight, "Yeah really."

Sasuke smirked and got in a stance, activating his Sharingan as he did so.

Hikari did the same, closing her eyes for a moment before reopening them, her left orb green while her right one was blue. "Ready to lose, duck-butt?"

"I'm ready to win Karasu-Chan."

"Bring it on!"

"Let's do this!" Sasuke kept an eye on his sensei for the signal.

Kakashi raised a hand, "Begin!"

Sasuke dodged several kunai thrown at him, before jumping up and doing his signature Fireball Jutsu.

Hikari gracefully dodged it and smirked, "Not bad!"

Sasuke scoffed and appeared suddenly behind her, "What was that?"

She gasped and started to leap back.

His arms snaked around her waist, "I'm here behind you."

Hikari felt her face heat up, "I can see that."

He let out an amused chuckle, holding a training kunai to her neck. "I win this time Karasu."

She sighed softly, "Whatever."

"I didn't expect that the be over so fast." Kakashi mumbled.

"A rematch then?"

She smirked, "A rematch? This match isn't even over." she instantly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the Hikari that he had caught having been a mere shadow clone.

"Dammit!" he shouted as he looked around for her chakra signature.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, "She really fooled you..."

He glared darkly at his sensei, "Shaddup old fart."

Kakashi watched a cyclone of flower petals hit Sasuke and knocked him back. "Looks like your insult came back and bit you in the butt."

"Tch!" he groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Looks like I've won!"

Sasuke let out a harsh cough, wiping his mouth clean of the blood he had coughed up.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked as she walked over to him, her eyes concerned.

He got up, pushing her away, his voice cold, "I'm fine."

Hikari stumbled slightly before catching her balance, frowning at him before walking off, "Sorry for asking..."

Sasuke walked off to the forested area and leaned against a tree, coughing harder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. For the final time I'm fin-" he froze as he recognized the voice that had spoken to him.

"Rude, aren't you?"

He let out another cough before wiping his mouth, and looking over at the familiar man. "What do you want?"

"I was just walking around when I heard you and your teammate fighting. I'm surprised that you lost." Itachi said, his tone emotionless.

"Only because I'm sick."

"Oh?"

"Tch."

"You should learn to let your teammates help you when you need it, little brother." Itachi scolded.

Sasuke glared at him, "I learned not to be in debt with people, because eventually they will become close to you then murder your family."

"..."

He scoffed, "Thought so," his expression became dark, "Where's Hope?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Where is she dammit?"

"Far from here." Itachi answered, before he disappeared.

He sat on the ground, not moving.

Kakashi walked over to him a few minutes later, crossing his arms over his chest. "So...are you mad because you lost to a girl? Or is there something else going on?"

"..."

"Start talking, Sasuke."

"There's nothing to talk about Sensei."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll go look for Hikari then." He turned around and headed off to search for his other student that had run off after the fight.

Sasuke stared blankly at the spot where his older brother had stood. "Bastard."

A crow cawed in the tree above him, flapping its raven wings.

He threw a kunai at it, hoping to kill it.

The crow flew over to a different tree, evading the knife easily.

"A ninja, a jerk, and now an animal killer. Jack of all trades, aren't you?" Hikari muttered sarcastically.

Sasuke shouted at the crow, "I know it's you Itachi! Stop being a cowar-urk!" He was cut short by a sudden sharp cough.

She walked over to him and pulled a small pouch from her bag, several herbs inside of it. "Open your mouth."

He did so reluctantly, "What's it for?"

"That cough and whatever pain you're having right now." Hikari explained, popping the herbal remedy into his mouth.

He let out a small scoff, "It won't help with mental pain."

"I know. Nothing helps that kind of pain unless you have the ability to keep moving forward."

"Whatever..."

"Sorry..."

He pulled a small picture from his pocket, his eyes sad.

"Is that your family?"

Sasuke sighed sadly, "Just me and my baby sister.."

She smiled lightly, "She's cute."

"This was taken a few days before she was..."

Hikari's eyes became sympathetic as she reached into her bag and pulled out a picture. "I know how you feel.."

"She was kidnapped...when the massacre happened. My older brother has her, she was only three..."

"I'm sorry..." she apologized, patting his head.

He let out a sad chuckle, "Guess things just happen..."

"My little brother was only four when our parents died..."

"Him and Hope are around the same age then..."

Hikari nodded, hugging her knees to her chest, "Yeah..."

He looked off to the horizon, many emotions running through his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey~ Bethy-Kins here, I'm posting this during school so...Twilight doesn't really have access to a computer in her class currently...so I think she'll be scared when this is in her email. Haha...WELP**

**WE DON'T OWN NARUTO MAHASHI KISHIMOTO DOES**

**HIKARI AND YORU BELONG TO TWILIGHT  
**

**HOPE, LIZ, AND SHIROI BELONG TO BETHY-KINS**

* * *

Coughing filled the Akatsuki lair, it was around midnight and the young Uchiha lass woke up screaming from a nightmare that invaded her dreams. The screams soon turned into coughing as she was currently ill with a cold, missing her brother's warmth in the bed; she snuggled up to her favorite baby blanket as tears silently started to fall down her cheeks.

"Hope?" Konan's gentle voice rang through the room, poking her head inside to check on the young girl. "Are you okay?"

No sound escaped the child's body except for her ragged breathing.

Konan walked inside and sat down next to her, pulling her close and petting her hair soothingly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

The ravenette nodded, burying her face in the woman's stomach, warm tears soaking her clothes. Konan held her close, humming softly to soothe her while continuing to gently stroke her raven locks.

Hope had been having these nightmares for a year now, but with each passing night, the nightmares were becoming more vivid and grotesque. The girl was only seven, and having nightmares of death every night.

Konan sighed, knowing that the nightmares were traumatizing her at an alarming rate. "Would you like some water?"

The little girl's voice was rough and weak from coughing so much, her eyelids drooping a bit as she wanted to sleep, but was scared to. "Y-yes, mama..."

Konan smiled softly at the name, getting up and grabbing the small cup from the girls bedside, going into the bathroom and turning the sink, filling it up with water before bring it back, "Here you go sweetie."

Hope was already asleep by the time she got back, her favorite blanket wrapped around her torso. Konan sighed and sat the cup down on the nightstand, laying down next to her so she could calm her should she wake up again. Little did the young Uchiha know she was constantly under watch by a masked figure, who had the key to why she was having such severe night terrors. Konan sighed softly, petting the child's hair soothing, closing her eyes and falling asleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

-Konoha-

Itachi frowned, sitting up suddenly and staring into the fire. "Hope.."

His partner, Kisame, was sound asleep, having supposed to been on watch the entire time.

Itachi scoffed, "How lazy..."

The man snored loudly, proving the Uchiha's point.

Itachi lightly kicked the mans side, "Oi. Wake up."

The man grabbed his sword and pointed it at the younger man.

"Idiot. You're supposed to be on watch."

"I was, just resting my eyes dumbass."

"Of course you were. I need to go back to base."

"Why? We can't just abort the mission."

"My sister needs me."

The blue skinned man scoffed, "She probably just had another nightmare."

"..."

"Caused by your clan's kekkei genkai." he sneered.

"Shut-up, Kisame."

"Just stating facts dumbass."

"Well don't." he glared dangerously at him.

He shrugged and laid back down.

Itachi sighed, knowing Kisame was right about the mission. They couldn't abort it. A soft feline growl of sorts was heard from the bushes near the two. Itachi looked over, his eyes narrowing.

In a flash, a young white tiger jumped out and pounced on him, growling dangerously. Itachi grunted in surprise, hitting the ground hard. The tiger almost seemed to smirk with her semi-scarred muzzle, a bright red collar with a golden tag was around her neck, showing she was domesticated.

"Can I help you?" Itachi asked in annoyance, glaring at the tiger. The tiger's icy eyes stared into his, the glance not wavering in the slightest.

"Get off." Itachi ordered, pushing at the animal to try and get her off of him.

A young woman with fiery red hair and a strange cut, also appearing around the same age of him ran into the clearing. "SHIORI! GET OFF OF HIM THIS INSTANT!" The tiger let out a whimper and did as her master had asked. Itachi stood up and dusted himself off as the young girl started apologizing profusely, feeling genuinely sorry for what her pet tiger did to the man.

"It's all right." Itachi said, watching as a larger bengal tiger walked out of the clearing and growled at the smaller white one, as if it were scolding her.

The young woman giggled softly, "Now now, you two can have your lover's spat at home."

The tiger growled in annoyance at her word choice, turning and walking back into the bushes.

The woman held her hand out to let Itachi shake it, only to let it fall to her side as he didn't take it. "I'm Elizabeth. You can call me Liz. I'm a former leaf shinobi that lives in these woods."

Itachi nodded, "Itachi."

She rolled her icy eyes that matched the albino tiger's and ran off with the two felines. Itachi only sighed and sat back down, hoping that sleep would take over so he wouldn't have to think anymore for the rest of the night. As he had laid there, he wondered what his younger brother was doing. Another spike in his sister's chakra could be felt, but not as prominent as the first. As much as he wanted to rush home and take his sister into his arms and tell her everything would be okay, he stayed put, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

-Next day-

Hikari groaned as someone poked at her, rolling over. "Get lost..."

The young tiger whined and continued to nuzzle her side, his deep orange fur glistening brighter in the sunlight. The teenage brunette let one eye slip open sleepily, her chocolate orb meeting the tigers deep green ones. She reached up and hugged his neck, burying her face in his fur. "Yoru, it's too early to be up..."

Yoru growled and flicked her alarm clock with his tail. Hikari glanced at it and blinked, "What's today?"

"The chunin exams, m'lady."

"Gah! I-I forgot!" Hikari screeched, surprised her brother hadn't come in and jumped on her earlier. She shot up out of bed and grabbed a pair of clean clothes, stripping out of her pajamas and slipping into the day clothes quickly.

The tiger purred at his master.

Hikari nearly fell as she tried to put her shorts on, catching her balance and finishing dressing. She ran over to the dresser, brushing her hair quickly, her eyes locking onto the picture of her parents that rested on it. This day had to go well, not just for the sake of making chunin. She had to make her parents proud.

She was a Sarutobi. And a Sarutobi had to live up to the family name.

* * *

-Akatsuki Lair-

Hope had stayed up most of the night due to fear of her recurring nightmares and the cold she had gotten. Dark circles were under her eyes, and her skin was paler than normal.

"Are you hungry, Hope?" Konan asked, her amber orbs gentle and warm.

"No, mama. I'm fine."

"All right, if you say so."

"..."

Konan sighed, concerned. 'Itachi needs to come home soon...'

Hope looked much older than she was, the dull look in her normally bright eyes terrifying, like the life had been drained out of them. Konan wasn't sure what she could do now. She had tried everything and nothing helped.

"I wanna go find Ita-Nii."

Konan sighed and picked her up, smiling lightly. "Okay!"

She hugged her neck, her pale arms cold, so the older mother figure wrapped her up in her blanket and packed a small backpack for her before leaving with her, carrying her in her arms. She rested her head on her shoulder, falling asleep right then and there.

Konan left with her quietly.

* * *

-Konoha: The Arena-

"Man, where is he? If he doesn't hurry, he'll be disqualified!"

Hikari giggled, "Patience, Naruto."

The blonde sighed, scratching his nose as they watched Shikarmaru Nara go up against one of the ninja from the Sand Village.

The blue skinned ninja, using a genjutsu to hide his appearance. Itachi was seated next to him, his eyes watching the match with bored eyes. A small giggle could be heard as a young ravenette ran past Hikari to Itachi, hugging him tightly. Itachi jumped slightly. "Ane? What are you doing here?"

"Mama brought me!" the young girl squeaked as he readjusted her in his lap, doing much better than she was mere minutes ago.

Konan walked over and sat with them, watching as the match going on ended, the Nara boy having surrendered, everyone booing loudly.

"Shikamaru, you blockhead!"

"Tch. It was too troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as the blonde ran over to him with Hikari by his side.

"Lazy as ever!" Hikari sighed, smiling.

Hope watched with curious eyes, coughing softly, never been to a village this large. It scared her.

Itachi kissed the top of her head to calm her down, watching as the gates opened and two figures walked in.

"Sasuke!" Hikari grinned, waving at him.

Sasuke walked up to Hikari, "Sorry I'm late."

"We had to practically beg the Hokage to delay the time so you could get here. You made it exactly on the deadline." Hikari explained, full of energy due to her match having been withdrawn since her opponent had been killed several days earlier.

The raven haired boy let out a soft chuckle.

"Naruto here went first. And he beat the crap out of Neji!" Hikari exclaimed, hugging Naruto who grinned.

Naruto nodded, smiling proudly. "It was a piece of cake!"

The raven just rolled his eyes, "He probably just gave up, no one wants to fight a knucklehead." Smirking slightly as he talks.

"Shut-up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started rubbing his shoulder unconsciously.

Hikari noticed, frowning. She walked over to him and pressed her hand to it lightly, her fingers cold.

He hissed in pain and jerked away from her grasp, the area warm and feverish.

"Sorry..."

"..."

She handed him an herbal remedy. "This should help."

"Thanks."

She smiled, her hair in a messy bun. "Anytime."

He frowned, sensing an old familiar chakra. "Hikari. I have a favor for you."

"Hm? What is it?"

He reached into one of his pockets and pulls out an old photo of him holding hope when she was around two years old, "Find the girl in this photo, she's in the stands."

She nodded, memorizing the picture. "All right."

"You can keep a hold of that," he stated as he walked to his spot in the arena.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

She smiled brightly, "Good luck!"

He nodded and left, so she turned and headed back to the crowd, searching for the little girl.

Hope was with her oldest brother, searching for the bathroom, seriously needing to go 'pee-pee'.

"Here's the bathroom!" Itachi exclaimed, pointing to it.

"Arigato!" The young ravenette smiled brightly and ran inside.

Hikari followed, yawning. She walked to the sink and washed her hands.

Hope was humming as she relieved herself, yawning as she fixed her clothes and flushes the toilet. Running to the sink to wash her hands, but finding she was too short. "Poo!"

Hikari smiled. "Need help?"

She nodded, "Mhm!"

She knelt down and lifted her, turning the sink on, holding her as she washed her hands. Hope looked a lot like her older brother, Sasuke, her hair even wanting to spike out in the back like his. Even her eyes were the same tone of onyx.

She smiled, waiting for her to finish washing her hands before setting her back on her feet.

"Thanks miss!" She said brightly.

Hikari grinned. "My name is Hikari!"

The little girl smiled proudly, "I'm Hope~"

"Nice too meet you!"

The little girl smiled before running to the door.

Hikari sighed. "Darn..."

"Hm?" The little girl looked over with a curious look.

"Oh nothing! But would you mind sitting with me?" she smiled politely.

"But I have to go back to mama!"

"Oh! Okay..."

"You can sit with us!" She said with a childish smile.

She smiled, "Okay!"

Hope smiled and led her to the area Konan was sitting, her raven hair bouncing in its hair tie.

"Hm? Who's this?" Konan asked, looking up at Hikari.

Hope replied with her usual childish answer, "Dunno! She helped me in the bathroom!"

Konan smiled, "Oh, how nice!"

She giggled and sat in Konan's lap. "Who's up mama!?"

Konan pointed out to the arena's center. "Gaara of the Sand, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ooh!"

Konan smiled, kissing the the top of her head, holding her close. Causing the young girl to squeal in delight, and hugging onto her favorite blanket her 'mama' had been holding onto for her. The Uchiha crest could be distinguished from the tag on the old faded blanket.

Hikari watched, remember when she was that age, and how she loved it when her mother would let her sit in her lap, a small pang in her chest.

The ravenette looked up, feeling the shift in the older girl's chakra, her eyes full of curiosity. Hikari's eyes were sad, fixated on the match.

"Why are you so sad?"

"I think of my mom when I see you sitting in your moms lap."

Hope giggled softly, "She isn't my mama! I just call her mama because she's like one!"

Hikari smiled and nodded, saying nothing more.

* * *

That Night In Konoha

Kakashi Hatake wore a solemn look on his face, his one visible eye full of some hints of sadness.

Hope was wandering around the village by herself, as Itachi, Kisame, and Konan had a 'meeting' to go to. She was wearing a simple black coat with white fluff on the edges, using the hood to hide her face, but couldn't do anything to hide her chakra. She was too young to learn chakra control, and her teacher, Itachi, was usually out on missions.

The village was quiet, distant sounds of rebuilding echoing throughout the village, people repairing from the earlier attacks that Orochimaru and the Sound Village had caused. Hope and her older brother Sasuke had been the ones the Snake Sannin was after, but the youngest Uchiha in all her naivety didn't understand anything about the attack. The Third Hokage had lost his life as he protected his people, most of the village streets empty because of the incident.

"Excuse me, Mr? Why is everyone gone?" The young lass asked the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi looked down at her, kneeling to her level. "Most of them are in their houses. Others are grieving for the people that died today."

"D-died?" her onyx orbs widening in fear.

Kakashi nodded, patting her head. "Orochimaru's attack did it."

"O-ru-ro-chi-maaru?"

"Hai."

"Who's dat?"

"A very bad man."

"Is he bad like my nii-sama?"

Kakashi nodded, "He is...but not as bad."

"Ne!? How do you know my nii-sama!?" She yelped as her hood fell off her head

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I don't."

She didn't believe him, "You just said you did!"

"I know who he is, but I don't know him personally."

"Do you know who I am~?" she sing-songed.

"You're Uchiha Hope."

She squeaked, "Yes! How'd you know?!"

Kakashi chuckled, ruffling her hair and walking off. "I'll tell you one day."

She pouted and left.

Kakashi stopped by the hospital to check on Naruto and Sasuke on his way home, knocking on the open door lightly.

Sasuke was talking with Hikari, his eyes solemn. Kakashi watched, already knowing why the brunette's shoulders were slumped and her head was hanging down.

"I hate him."

".."

She shook, refusing to cry anymore, knowing it meant weakness.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay to cry."

"I don't want to cry...anymore."

"If you say so."

She laid her hand on the side of the bed, staring at the wall dully as Kakashi walked over. "How do you feel, Sasuke?"

"Fine. Did you find her?"

Kakashi nodded, pulling a chair up. "Yeah, I found her."

"How...Is she...?"

"She's fine. A happy little kid."

"Does she even remember me?"

Kakashi sighed, "I don't think she does..."

"Guessed as much"

Kakashi gave his shoulder a pat. "I'm sorry..."

"..."

Hikari sat up, standing up slowly, she turned on her heel and headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welp, we're back! Yep yep! So...we have no idea what to really do at this point, so we're just winging it. Mhm~ So If you have any ideas feel free to tell~! There really isn't much to say, except enjoy this chapter and review~**

Disclaimer: We own absolutely nothing, except for our own characters~

* * *

****Hikari sighed as she sat her bag on her tiger companion's back, giving him a gentle pat on the head before she looked up at the Hokage's faces. A small hooded black figure was near the village entrance, just outside so she wasn't detected by the guards and even the sensory barrier. Hikari had noticed the small child, blinking slightly before she calmly strided over. "Excuse me?"

The little girl looked up, dark obsidian orbs and pale porcelain skin hidden by the white fur lining on her midnight black coat, "Y-yes ma'am?"

Hikari smiled and knelt down to the girls level, so she could try to see her face, "Are you lost, dear?"

"Y-yes," the girl said with a shaky voice, her hood falling off in the bitterly cold fall wind. Her features revealing that she had met Hikari weeks before at the Chunin exams, the one Sasuke wanted Hikari to capture.

Hikari smiled kindly upon recognizing her, brushing some light brown hair from her face. "Maybe I can help you."

"P-please!" Hope almost shouted, burying her face in the young teen's legs, clutching the fabric over them tightly in her pale and cold shaking fists.

Hikari held her close, petting her raven locks soothingly. She had learned how to deal with a frantic and panicking child from taking care of her younger brother, earning many motherly qualities at a young age. "Shhh...it's okay."

The young raven let out a soft whimper, "I-I w-went to f-find mama...a-and I-I got l-lost." She said between sobs

Hikari's chocolate brown orbs were soft and kind. "Where was she the last time you saw her?"

"A-at the i-inn."

Hikari smiled and took her hand. "Let's go find her, okay?" She nodded and clutched the brunette's hand tightly in her own, looking around the forest nervously, as if a threat was lurking behind a corner.

Whistling quietly for Yoru to follow them, she knew if there was something in the forest that was watching them, he would be able to locate it before she could. A snowy white tiger was next to the larger orange one, sitting respectfully, her tail wrapping around her paws. Hikari glanced back, smiling. "Hello there."

The tiger dipped her head in respect, a piece of parchment hooked to her weathered crimson collar, _"A message from the Mountains, Lady Sarutobi."_

Hikari smiled, setting Hope on her back and walking over to the tiger, taking the note and opening it.

**_'Hikari, _**

**_I'm going to be a little late in meeting you today, so you'll have to leave by yourself. A friend of mine will meet you halfway and guide you the rest of the way. Be safe._**

**_-Hiroshi'_**

The snowy tiger sniffed the young child on Hikari's back curiously, recognizing some of the scents that lingered on the girl's clothing. Growling softly, and raising her haunches, getting ready to pounce.

The large tiger growled and stepped in front of his mistress and the child protectively._ "Do not even think of it."_

_"She's an enemy Yoru, remember our training?"_ The smaller tiger retorted back in a growl.

"Shiroi, if you hurt this child," Hikari began, pocketing the letter quietly and holding Hope closer to her, hearing the young girl let out a soft whimper as she did so, "I'll have to fight you."

The tiger stood on her hind legs to make herself taller, icy blue eyes meeting chocolate brown, growling,_ "Then do so, if her brother comes around you'll be sorry you saved her."_

Hikari ignored the warning, standing up and walking off. "I'm just trying to help her. I know what it's like to be lost."

_"She'll be the death of Konoha, or be it's saviour. Since I'm not certain which prophecy will come true, I'd rather not complete it."_

"I'm sorry. But I'm doing what my heart is telling me." The brunette mumbled as she disappeared, the child half asleep on her back as they traveled to the inn.

The tiger snorted and pranced away into the forest, _"She has great resistance against pressure, Yoru. You've trained her well."_

The larger tiger purred. _"I didn't teach her that. She's been that way for as long as I've known her."_

_"She'd be a great spy in the ANBU Ops, resistance against interrogation is something they admire greatly, and with her kekkei genkai, hell, who knows the power that girl has. Both of them..."_

_"Tsunade offered her a position already."_

Shiroi purred,_ "She's going to be a wonderful Kunoichi, Yoru."_

The bengal tiger purred proudly. _"I know."_

Hikari yawned as she trekked to the inn, looking up as she heard someone calling out frantically.

"Hope! Oh, Hope! There you are!" Konan ran over and took the small girl from the young teen's back, hugging her close.

"M-mama!" the little girl cried as she hugged the blue-haired woman's neck, burying her face in the hood of the woman's coat, letting her sweet smelling aroma soothe her.

Hikari smiled, happy she was able to help. Konan turned to her and smiled. "Thank you for bringing her back and taking care of her!"

"It was not trouble, miss. I'm happy I was able to help." Hikari said, smiling and waving. "Goodbye!~"

"Bye bye ane!" the young girl shouted with an adorable tone of voice, smiling happily.

Hikari giggled and walked backwards, waving happily and smiling before she turned around and took off, hopping on Yoru's back and heading out.

Hope looked at the older woman, "She's nice mama! Why does papa want her gone?"

Konan smiled sadly. "I don't know, sweetie..."

An exhausted yawn came from the young child's mouth, "Sleepy mama," she said as she nuzzled into her mother figure's coat, "Don' wan' snakey man to fin' me..." Her words becoming less defined and accentuated as she drifted off into sleep.

Konan held the small girl close as she headed off as well, silently vowing to keep this child safe, even at the cost of her own life.

* * *

Hope was a wild child the next morning, having found her brother's stash of energy bars and eaten almost all of them, she was almost literally bouncing off the walls.

"Hope, calm down..." Konan giggled, trying in vain to calm the girl down.

"No mama~! This is much more funner~!"

Konan giggled and continued watching her.

The girl ran around and tried running into the bathroom, the room which currently was occupied by her oldest brother. Pouting when she couldn't get in, she made several hand signs quickly, and took a deep breath.

Konan, knowing what was about to transpire, quickly stopped her. "No no. Itachi is using the potty!"

"But mama~ I wanna play with nii-sama!" The child shouted and stamped her feet on the ground, clearly starting to throw a temper tantrum.

"Nii-sama is taking a bath, Hope." Itachi called from the bathroom.

"I wanna play!"

"We can play in a few minutes, I promise."

"Okay!"

Konan giggled and ruffled her hair, smiling softly.

* * *

_**~A year later~**_

Itachi smiled and dodged a fireball with ease. "Good."

A young brunet jumped and punched the air happily, "Yes! I did it brother! I made a blue flame!"

He chuckled and nodded. "Hai. I saw." He smiled softly, leaning back against a tree.

She smiled happily, her slightly wavy raven hair flowing freely around her shoulders, fanning out as she spun in a circle.

Itachi chuckled and watched her with soft eyes.

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you always gone? I don't see you much anymore...same with everyone else...I'm always alone in the hideout...It's scary..."

Itachi frowned, hugging her. "We're always being sent on missions, imouto."

"But...I used to be allowed to go...and I was always a burden, but now...I'm never on the list to go with anyone. I just want to see the cities again...I love the cities..." She looked down, depression in her dark obsidian orbs, wanted to go to a large city for her birthday every year since they first went to Konohagakure. Each time, she was denied the chance to go, her brother always sent on an 'important' mission of some sort before she could get the wish out of her mouth.

"Tell you what: You can come on this next one with me." He smiled, his eyes sincere.

"Ooh!? Where too brother!?" she squealed loudly, jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

He smiled and kissed her hair. "It's near Konoha."

"Is that the place you took me to when I was younger?"

The older Uchiha nodded, patting her head. "Hai."

"Sweet! When do we leave?!" She asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"First thing tomorrow morning," Itachi said, yawning quietly. "Early too. So make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight."

She pouted softly, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight though..."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. Hope squawked and tried to fix her now messy hair. "We can give you some warm tea if we have to."

The porcelain skinned child paled, "N-no! N-not the tea again!"

Itachi smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'm kidding."

"Not funny..."

"I'm sorry."

"Beg for forgiveness peasant!" Hope smirked as she yelled in her princess voice.

Itachi rolled his eyes and bowed. "Please forgive me and my foolish antics, imouto."

"Hm! I don't believe you!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his eyes sincere.

She hugged him tightly, giggling. "Okay!"

Itachi smiled. "Good. Let's head back."

Hope shook her head, "I wanna stay"

He nodded, and stood straight. "All right, but come back before it gets dark." He smiled softly and quietly left, heading back to the hideout.

Hope decided to train, and would grunt loudly when she wasn't successful. A raven that Itachi had left to watch her cawed quietly, flapping its wings. She had let out a shrill cry suddenly when she burnt her hand severely while trying a jutsu.

Someone peered out from the bushes, having been walking around nearby. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, cradling her injured hand.

The blonde walked over, his orange jacket tied around his waist. "Are you sure? Your hand looks really bad."

"I-I'm fine sir..." shying away from the teen.

His azure orbs were bright, concerned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some gauze that his teacher had told him to hold onto, ripping a strip off and tying it around her hand. "Get that looked out quick."

"y-yeah..."

He smiled and waved, running off. Hope ran back to the hideout quckly, tears still in her eyes, and cradling her hand closer.

"Hope? What's wrong?" Konan asked, her voice gentle as she saw the tears in the small girls eyes. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Y-yeah..."

The blue haired woman smiled gently and helped the girl into a room, pulling a first aid kit. "Let's fix that hand up then." Konan said, taking off the gauze and properly tending to it, humming soothingly to calm the girl. "It's not too bad, so it will heal in a few days."

Hope nodded, "Sorry...I thought I could do the jutsu without brother..."

"It's okay. I'm not angry with you. But next time, make sure Itachi is there to supervise, okay?" She smiled, finishing up with patching her hand up and standing up. "Now, why don't we get something to eat."

"Yeah! Can papa come?!"

Konan giggled and nodded. "I'll go ask him, okay?"

"I wanna ask!"

Konan nodded, "All right. Follow me then."

Hope followed Konan, ignoring the stares of the other members. Strutting proudly as she walked as if she was the queen of the world. Konan pushed a door open quietly and poked her head in. "Pein?"

Hope ran in ignoring her mother figure's protests and warnings. Konan gasped and tried to reach for her, but she wasn't fast enough, running in after the child before their leader lost his temper. "Papa! Papa!"

Pein looked up from what he was doing, his purple ringed eyes dull like usual. "Hm?"

Hope bowed politely before asking, "Can you come to dinner with us papa?"

The orange haired man nodded silently, closing the documents he had been looking at moments before the small girl ran into his room. A flurry of dark raven hair ran past Konan and hugged her 'father.' Pein blinked, before he let his hand rest on her head, patting it slightly. "Let's go then." He said, taking her hand and walking out of the office with them, closing the door and locking it before they headed down the hall to the kitchen, listening to the child hum a soft tune.

If anything brought some sort of joy to their dank hideout, it was the little raven haired girl.

Hope didn't think herself as anything special, she knew she was an average fighter with stunted growth,as shown by her now injured hand.

Pein was silent, believing the girl was stronger than she looked. In time, they would find out just how strong she was

* * *

_**~Months later~**_

A quiet voice sang out through the small secluded glen, giving it a more peaceful type of feeling to anyone who would pass by. Hikari stood in a small stream, her once shoulder length hair now down to her lower back, held up in a loose braid. She smiled at her reflection and stretched her arms over her head, yawning loudly. Her tiger companion laid on the stream bank, purring loudly as he sunbathed, his orange coat glistening in the sunlight. Another tiger was right next to him, grooming the glistening orange fur, letting out a soft growl as scents wafted in the breeze. The orange coated tiger purred, stretching out and ignoring the scents.

The brunette looked over. "What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. She hoped it was nothing. Today was the first day she had managed to give Hiroshi the slip up and get a day to herself instead of the intense training she was now accustomed to.

_"Just an unfamiliar scent m'lady."_ the young tiger growled softly.

Hikari sighed, jumping out of the water and sitting in the grass with the tigers. She laid back, her head resting on her orange tigers back, using him as a pillow, knowing he didn't care. Shiroi wrapped her tail around Hikari's waist lovingly, and let out a soft chuff in adoration of the young giggled at the attention and scratched behind the big cats ears lovingly, smiling softly.

"I thought I'd find you here!" Hikari looked up at the blonde haired woman standing a few feet away from her, her cobalt eyes bright.

_"S-sorry Lady Yuna." Shiroi apologized and respectfully dipped her head._

"Why are you apologizing, Shiroi?" Yuna smiled, "I was talking about Hikari over there." Yuna gestured to the teen, who giggled.

The big cat looked down and buried her muzzle in her paws, _"I ran off from Lady Elizabeth..."_

"Oh? I'm sure Lizzie doesn't mind!" the blonde comforted the white tiger, patting her head, and the tiger let out a soft chuff in understanding. The blonde haired woman scratched behind her ears. "She's pretty easy going about this kind of thing, ya know?"

_"Of course Lady Yuna."_

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you, Yuna?" Hikari smirked, laughing at the blush that appeared on the blondes face.

"Shut-up!"

Shiroi tilted her head to the side in confusion, letting out a soft gentle growl, _"What does she mean M'lady?"_

"U-Uh, nothing!" Yuna stuttered, looking at the sky. The tiger then looked at Hikari, wishing to get an answer about her master.

"Perhaps it would be better if you asked your master about it." She smiled, knowing Liz wasn't far from them. "You can even take Yuna with you!"

"What!? No!"

Shiroi chuffed happily and stood, grabbing Yuna by her coat sleeve, _"Let us go to Lady Liz!"_

"B-But-!" Yuna exclaimed, yelping as the tiger pulled her away.

A quiet giggle could be heard from the bushes as the two disappeared into the woods that led to the mountainous regions of the Land of Fire. Hikari looked over at the bushes and binked, "Is someone there?"

"Maybe~"

Hikari smiled, knowing that whoever was speaking to her from the bushes was just a child. "Oh? Well then, miss bush, would care to explain why you're talking?"

"Because I'm super awesome!"

The teen laughed and ran over to the bush, giggling as she could hear Yuna's distant protests. "Well, do you mind coming out?"

"Maybe~ But you have to guess my name! Like in that story, Rumpl-...Rumpa..."

"Rumplestiltskin?" Hikari supplied, smiling softly.

"Yeah! That one!" the voice shouted cheerfully.

"Hm...is your name..." she smiled and stared down at the bush. "Hope?"

"Ne!? How'd you know!?" Hope shouted as she jumped out of the bush, and hugged Hikari tightly.

"I recognized your voice~" Hikari explained, petting the younger girls hair gently. It was almost uncanny at how the girl looked a lot like Sasuke.

"But I haven't seen you since I was little! How can my voice be so similar!?"

"I also recognized your chakra signature!"

Hope puffed out her cheeks and pouted, "No fair!"

She laughed, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry!"

Muttering to herself silently, Hope became determined to learn yet another difficult jutsu, even though she hadn't come close to mastering over half of the list she said she was going to master. "I'm gonna get Ita-nii to show me how to hide my chakra signature now..."

The teen smiled and gently patted the top of her head. "I'm sure you'll get there someday."

"Can you teach me to!?" the preteen shouted, excited and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Hikari blinked, surprised by the sudden request, but nodded nonetheless.

"Sweet!"

"Alright, first thing's first: you have to have good concentration!"

"Uh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Mama says I don't have good concentration..." she said as she made patterns in the ground with her foot.

"I can help you out, if you want." Hikari offered.

"Please~?" she singsonged, peering up at the taller teen through long eyelashes.

Hikari smiled. "All right!"

Yoru watched his master, surprised that she was actually going to teach this kid something. Hope let out a shrill squeal and jumped happily and hugged her new best friend.

Hikari giggled and hugged back, fist pumping the air. "Let's do this then!"

Yoru growled softly, before standing up and heading off in the direction Shiroi had dragged Yuna off to, sniffing them out.

A suspicious chakra signature and scent was on Hope's coat, secretly glad no one had noticed yet, she was determined to learn to hide her chakra signature once and for all.

As Yoru walked off, he had gotten a whiff of it, tensing a little. "Hm..."

* * *

"Hyah!" the ravenette shouted as she punched a tree, trying to learn to control chakra to certain parts of her body.

Hikari sat on a nearby rock, fingering a long scratch that was embedded onto the headband she held in her hands. Hope was busy away punching the poor tree until her knuckles started to bleed, but still going at it with adrenaline pulsing through her veins and eagerness to learn. "Let's take a break," Hikari said, tying the scarred headband to her hip.

"But I'm learning!"

She smiled. "I know, but your knuckles are bleeding."

"Papa practices until he passes out, so does Uncle and Brother."

Hikari smiled, knowing that she probably wasn't going to stop. "All right then."

"Hell yeah~!" Hope sang as she continued to mutilate the tree, her punches becoming stronger and more precise with each swing of an arm.

"Geez...that kid is strong..." Yuna muttered, watching from the bushes.

"She lives with a bunch of rogue violent males, no shit Sherlock. She's probably one mistake away from getting pummeled to a pulp there." a stubborn auburn haired woman said with arms crossed over her chest, as she watched Hope progress in her training with Hikari.

"You don't have to be so mean about it..." Yuna mumbled.

"Oh Yunie~ Aggression is something you need to get around in life. Look at Hikari for example, shes kind, but harsh and brutal when the need arises. She's not a medic nin, she's a strong willed kunoichi with the will of fire." the young woman smiled, with icy eyes reflecting the sunlight beautifully.  
Yuna pouted, hugging her knees to her chest. "Hmph!"

The woman rolled her eyes and continued to watch the two train, "She'll either be the saviour of Konoha, or it's demise. That's what the gods are telling me."

"Meh..." Yuna mumbled, her blonde hair held up in a ponytail. "The things I've seen are good."

"The gods tell me otherwise. The influence she has in the Akatsuki isn't a grand one."

"We shouldn't be concerned about her...if there's anything to be concerned about, it's her brother. And not Itachi."

"We should be concerned about all three. Yuna. We have to mull over all the possibilities that could occur. If this child were to go rogue also, and become an official member of the Akatsuki. What would Sasuke do? What would Itachi do? What if Sasuke kills Itachi like he said he would. What would she do? We have to look over every possible path..."

Yuna laughed softly. "This is where Minato's son ties in to all of this, Liz."

The redhead looked at the blonde in puzzlement, "What do you mean by that?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is probably what will save this child from those paths." Yuna looked thoughtful. "Whether he'll be the one to also help Sasuke, I don't know...the things I've seen about Sasuke...aren't exactly any improvements."

Lizzie sighed, "The gods are restless, they want to know what the future holds. But none of them can be certain. This girl is way too hyper and quickly changes decisions on the spot, we can't focus on her at all."

"She's a child, that's why." Yuna said, watching the Sarutobi girl train with the young preteen.

Rolling her eyes and standing up, "They look exhausted, and it's getting dark. I suspect we'll be getting a visit from our favorite bird of prey."

"Oh?" Yuna looked up at the auburn haired woman, standing up as well.

"A raven." She said as one flew overhead the two of them.

Hikari stopped moving as the raven cawed, watching the smaller girl squeak and grab her stuff. "Gotta go ane~ Bye~!" she shouted as she followed the bird.

Hikari smiled and waved, her voice soft. "Bye..."

"Let's meet here again tomorrow?!" she shouted from the trees,.

Hikari smiled and nodded. "Okay~!"

Hope smiled also and ran farther into the woods to meet up with her oldest brother, letting out a shrill scream as someone had grabbed her from behind with cold boney hands.

"Hm, you're not Hikari. But you'll do just fine." The owner of the hands smirked.

"L-let me go!" She screamed as she started to kick violently, chakra pulsing fast in her body along with adrenaline and fear.

"Hope!" Itachi shouted, throwing a kunai at the man that was trying to kidnap his sister.

She let out a choked cry as the man's grip on her neck tightened, struggling to breathe fresh tackled the silver haired man to the ground, making sure he pulled his sister free first. She was terrified and now pushed into a small stream, shivering as a cold breeze blew past. Itachi picked her up and disappeared, returning to base immediately, his trembling sister in his arms.

"C-c-cold..." she stuttered.

Itachi dried her off, running a warm bath for her. "Go sit in the water, okay?"

She nodded and stepped in the water cautiously. She had no shame in showing her body to her brother, he changed her diapers when she was little and helped her get dressed when she got a bit older. But now her pale skin was defiled with small cuts and larger bruises, darker ones around her neck where Kabuto held her tightly. Itachi sat outside of the bathroom in case she need anything, closing his eyes and thinking.

How in the world had Kabuto Yakushi found their location? Unless Kabuto had been there for something else, it would be understandable. But what would he have been there for exactly?

* * *

_**~Near the Sound Village~**_

Kabuto knelt down in front of the Snake Sannin, closing his eyes. "Forgive me, sir. But I failed."

Orochimaru glared at his subordinate. "You disappoint me, Kabuto. I thought that you could've been able to easily kidnap a little girl. Perhaps I should just give your job to Sasuke." He smirked.

"Uchiha's emotions would just get in the way of the mission Orochimaru. You know that fully well."  
"Hm, that's true. But Sasuke isn't as naive as he was before he came to train under me. In fact, he's stronger than you." He smirked as the medic nin tended to his arms that were still out of commission, thanks to Sarutobi.

"I couldn't find Sarutobi's granddaughter, but I did find another more important child, your liege."

Orochimaru raised a brow at this sudden new information. "Did you now?"

"I found the location of Uchiha Hope."

Orochimaru smirked at hearing this, his smirk only widening as he felt a familiar chakra signature just outside of the room. "Excellent..."

* * *

****

A/N: Well, it's done. And it's really long too! So, Bethy-Kins can't write her input in this note, since she had to go do the kitty litter. Instead, I shall write for her! She would say thanks for reading and please review! SO DO IT! And also, I have tons of more ideas for this story, so we'll be starting the next chapter ASAP~ LATER TATERS!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know what to say, but uh, yeah. Another chapter, this one up fast~ yay~! So...yeah. **

* * *

****

~Another year later~

"Home! We can finally go home!" Hikari shouted gleefully as she rode on Yoru's back, giggling happily. The tiger growled softly in response, pleased that his master was happy. Two whole years of being away from the village had made Hikari homesick, but she had somehow managed. Now, she could finally go back to her friends and younger brother.

"Be safe now Hikari," a tall auburn haired woman warned her, stepping out of the bushes around the small cottage she lived in with Yuna and Hikari, "And don't stop for any Uchiha."

The now 16 year old rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Like there are any around..." She mumbled, a small hint of sadness in her voice as she played with the scratched up headband tied to her bag.

Liz sighed, "I know it's hard...I lost a good friend to the wretched Uchiha clan too..."

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Hikari retorted to her mentor's partner.

Liz's eyes were solemn, many emotions running through them. "Nothing...nothing at all..."

"S-Sorry..." Hikari said, not having meant to lose her temper. "I didn't mean to yell...I'm sorry about your friend."

Liz shook her head, biting back bitter tears, "It's fine."

The brunette hugged her tightly, "It's not...I shouldn't have said that..."

"Has Kakashi told you about how he got his Sharingan?" Liz asked suddenly, as if she was changing the subject to Hikari's mentor.

Hikari shook her head. "No, he hasn't. He never talks about his personal life to us."

"I see, ask him sometime," She said as she smiled sadly, "It's an amazing and heroic tale."

She nodded, her eyes bright and kind. "Okay. I'll come visit soon." Hikari promised as Yuna walked over.

"Be careful..." Yuna warned.

Liz stood next to Yuna, a few inches taller than her, eyes soft. Hikari smiled lovingly and hugged them both tightly. "Thank you..."

Yuna smiled gently and ran her fingers through the teen's hair in adoration, "See you soon, dear."

* * *

"Nhh!"

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," wiping blood from her mouth, she stood and faced the enemy she was fighting. Her raven black hair was swaying in the fall breeze, her face covered in dirt and blood from the battle she was so engrossed into. She swayed slightly and took a step back, trying to keep herself upright and not collapse on the ground. The once lively clearing they were in was now burnt and bloody, the trees were charred and several bodies of fallen shinobi littered the dreary, airy setting.

Itachi helped steady his sister, putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them softly, "I can easily finish him off, imouto. You're injured enough as it is."

She glared lightly, a deep scratch on her jawline that was bleeding heavily only moments before now almost healed, "I can fight too, you know. I don't want to waste all of the years I've spent training."

"I was only offering to help." Itachi said, staying back and letting her continue, smirking as she finished the enemy off. Hope had become a ruthless kunoichi. She spun in the air and landed a blow with her foot on the attacker's chest. The final blow was delivered and the man gasped for air as a sickening crunch was heard, and he fell on the ground, blood trickling from his tightly closed lips. He cursed her to go live in hell for all eternity and with one last labored breath, he died and joined his fallen teammates.

Hope had been using all the techniques Hikari had taught her, and practiced them everyday, thus gaining strength and confidence in her abilities, just like Pein and Konan said she would, "Well done, imouto."

She smiled with a grin that could make most men fall for her, and brushed some loose strands of fine dark hair from her face. She was now thirteen years old, and was of eligible age to declare her alliance with either Konoha, or with the Akatsuki, and to even be a rogue. "Thanks."

Itachi kissed her forehead, silently hoping that she would side with Konoha instead of the rogue group of missing nin set on capturing all of the tailed beasts and ridding the world of her defiled inhabitants, "You're welcome."

"I've made my final decision, brother." she said with the utmost certainty, holding her head high and her obsidian orbs bright with determination.

"And?"

"I'm staying here, with you, and declaring myself as an official member of the Akatsuki! I've already talked with Pein-sama and made the arrangements!" she shouted to the world.

Itachi was silent, nodding though he was truly disappointed in his baby sister's decision. "Alright."

She saw the disappointment in his eyes, clutching her fists tightly at her sides until her knuckles turned white, and looking down at the ground her obsidian orbs suddenly filling with tears, her voice portraying the genuine hurt she felt, "Thanks for the shit quality support, Itachi."

He hugged her tightly. "Imouto, I love you more than my own life. But if you join the Akatsuki, I'm scared I'll lose you..."

"If I stay with you I'll surely get stronger! I will! Pein promised!" she retorted back, getting angrier that her brother thought so lowly of her. The man only hugged her tighter and spoke softly.

"You're stronger than anyone else I know. And you're almost as strong as I am." He smiled one of his rare smiles, "And I am truly proud of you and how much you've grown."

"Then why are you so scared then!?"

"I don't want you to become power hungry like Sasuke..." He spoke quietly now, knowing that Sasuke, the one whom he had entrusted to take his place and protect the village, had become so bitter and power hungry that he had betrayed his own people just to get to where he most likely was today.

"Who's Sasuke?"

"He's our brother...and he has become consumed with thoughts of hate, imouto."

"What. The. Hell. You didn't tell me we had a brother!" She screamed at him loudly, "Why the hell didn't you tell me about him!?"

Itachi stayed calm and sat down. "Hope. There are many things that I can't tell you, because if I do, it might cost me my life. But what I can tell you is that when you were three years old...an order was sent out. And you, our brother Sasuke, and myself were the only survivors."

Her obsidian orbs were full of fury, not understanding why he was still withholding the full truth from her, and her voice deadly, "Thanks for telling me now..."

"I didn't tell you before, because..." He looked down, guilt clouding his already hazy eyes, "I didn't know how to tell you..."

"If you had told me earlier...I wouldn't be so hurt."

"I know...and I regret it." He closed his eyes. "But...if I had told you earlier...I was afraid that...something would happen to you."

"...I need...some time to think, Itachi..."

He nodded in understanding. "Forgive me, imouto." He kissed her hair before he disappeared, heading back to base.

She let out a loud scream into her coat, curling up on the ground and let her tears lose. Her raven hair was up in a pigtail and blood covered her features from coughing hard and the battle she had earlier, staring at the body of the enemies they were fighting earlier. "I'm sorry...I don't know who you are...or what your life was like...if you had a family or not...I'm sorry...I'm just a girl who doesn't know her place in life. I'm so sorry..."

She stayed silent for several hours before she heard a familiar kind voice.

"Hope?"

"Who's there!?" she shouted as she stood up quickly, kunai in hand instantly, more scared than she was ready to fight

Hikari blinked, not really intimidated. "Well, that's a nice way to say hello."

She looked down and threw her kunai at the ground, "I'm not in the mood Hikari...not in the goddamn mood..."

The teen nodded and continued on. "Well, I just wanted you to know I'm returning to Konoha!"

"Alright..."

Hikari waved as she moved along. "By they way, you've really grown up."

Hope let out a scoff, "Probably not for the better or the good of anyone. Not even myself."

"Well. I think you've grown a lot. Not just in power, but in personality as well!" She smiled. "See you again.'

She nodded as her only best friend left her. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. They'd all just disappoint her. "Guess I'm just a missing nin now..."

"If you ever need anything, just give a whistle!" Hikari shouted.

"Yeah yeah...you've said that millions of times ane," she said as she curled up on the ground.

It was hours before anyone else passed by, this time, the people were much more louder and Hope was sleeping peacefully in a soft bed of grass. "Hurry it up, old man! We gotta get there before it gets dark!"

Hope groaned as she was woken up from her nap, the voices were getting louder and more obnoxious with each passing second, "For christ's sake shut the hell up!" she shouted at the voices.

"What'd you just say!?" The blonde screeched, jumping out of the forest glaring intently with sky blue orbs.

She stood up quickly and glared back with hostility, "I said shut the hell up. I was taking a nap and you disturbed my rest."

His glare faded as he recognized the younger teen, "Hey, I know you!"

"I don't know you." she said, a glare still on her features.

"I wrapped your hand when you hurt it!"

She frowned, the angry pink scar on her hand proof of that day. "I-I should get going..." she said seeing the headband on his forehead, symbolizing that he was a shinobi of the Leaf Village. She didn't want to get caught so quickly after declaring her independence as a rogue.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" He grinned brightly, as though he didn't have a problem in the world and that the Akatsuki wasn't obsessing over gaining the Kyuubi's power that was sealed inside of him.

She nodded and turned away, not saying anything, leaving her black and red cloak on the ground. Naruto yelped as his sensei grabbed him and began pulling him along. Hope didn't look back as he left, too busy mulling in self pity. Naruto had argued with Jiraiya as they continued on their journey back to Konoha, his voice loud and obnoxious, though the man had become used to it by now. He sighed as he listened to his pupil talk about everything he planned to do as soon as they got there, rolling his eyes.

Hope never went back to the hideout that night, not bothering to go back to a place that she felt was hostile to her that particular night, not thinking of any other threats that could have lurked in the forest at that specific time of night. A familiar silver haired man silently followed her, his chakra hidden well. But, just before he could make his move, there was an interruption when the young teen came across a small cottage and knocked on the wooden door cautiously.

"Hope Uchiha." Yuna muttered softly as she opened the creaky door, mentally making a note to look at the hinges in the morning, but otherwise surprised to see the young woman so close to Konoha, "What troubles you, little one?"

"I need a place to stay," she said with an emotionless tone of voice, and her dark eyes not betraying her emotions also.

The blonde smiled kindly, not caring whether the girl was an enemy or not. "Please, come in." She opened the door wider to welcome her into her home, and letting her come inside.

The teen was shivering from the cold night, not wearing her coat as usual, having left it on top of the body of the man she had just killed earlier that day. "Thanks..."

Yuna smiled and nodded, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. "It's not problem. You can stay as long as you like. There's plenty of room in this lonely house."

She nodded and looked around the quaint cottage, standing where she entered, not knowing where she could go or not go. The white tiger had taken possession of the fireplace and was curled up in front of it lazily, her master in the master bedroom in the small, but yet still large home.

Yuna smiled and gently guided her. "Follow me. I'll make a fire in the spare room, okay?"

"S-sure."

The young woman opened the door to the nicely furnished spare bedroom, turning the lights on. "I'll just go get some firewood! Make yourself at home!"

Hope nodded and sat on the bed, clutching the blanket closer to herself. She had cut off any chakra signal she could have emitted on her way to the cottage. "Sorry brother...but...I think we need to spend time apart."

Yuna hurried back in and set the pieces of wood in the empty fireplace, placing some newspaper in there as well, before she lit a match and threw it in, watching as the wood and paper slowly began to flame up. "There we go~!"

"Thanks..."

The blonde smiled and handed her some spare clothes to change in. "They might be a little big, but they should do."

Smiling and nodding, Hope took the clothes, the smile something rare for her to exhibit, "Thank you so much, Lady Yuna."

Yuna grinned and nodded. "If you need anything, just call for me. I'll be right down the hall in the last room on the left."

"Okay."

Yuna smiled softly and shut the door to the room quietly before heading down the hall and into the master bedroom.

"Don't say it." Liz knew her girlfriend was going to tell her she knew that Hope wouldn't join the Akatsuki and seek refuge from the young couple.

"I wasn't going to say anything, actually." Yuna said, untying her hair.

"Thanks, love."

The young blonde nodded and walked over to the bed, plopping down next to her auburn haired lover and sighing. Liz nuzzled close to Yuna, "What's wrong, baby?"

She shook her head, "Nothing...just a little worried."

"Worried?"

The blonde nodded, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top of them, "Hai."

"What are you worrying about?"

"Hope...and Hikari too." She admitted quietly, running her fingers through her blonde tresses.

"What about the two, darling?" she asked worriedly.

She closed her eyes. "Hikari's future...I can't even see it now."

"And Hope?"

"It's...cloudy, more or less." Yuna said, falling back into the bed and sighing loudly as she stared up at the ceiling with thoughtful cobalt eyes.

"She's going back tomorrow is all I know. She's hurting right now, Yunie..."

The blonde nodded, her eyes saddening. "I know...I can tell."

"I can see something hurting inside of her. I think Itachi finally told her about Sasuke."

The petite blonde frowned, "I see..."

Liz frowned suddenly, her eyes suddenly going blonde noticed this and sat up, her eyes widening a little. Liz clenched her jaw tightly, "Dear lord..."

"What? What did you see?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me..." Yuna pleaded, looking up into her lovers icy orbs.

"I saw nothing at all, it was all blank! That's never happened before!" Liz said in a panic.

Yuna cupped her face, her voice gentle. "Calm down."

"I-I can't, I-it's like being blind."

Yuna leaned up, pressing her lips to Liz's gently, hoping it would help calm her. The auburn beauty blushed hard and kissed back, parting her lips slightly for the blonde. Shyly, Yuna explored with her tongue, her arms wrapping around her neck gently. Liz pushed her down gently on the bed, hovering over her as she took a shaky blonde beneath her blushed faintly, breathing a little hard, her golden tresses fanned out on the pillow beneath her head. Liz leaned down and began kissing along her jaw gently, letting her hair lightly rub against her neck.

"Mmm..." The blonde bit her lip, her cobalt eyes shutting as she arched into her, enjoying to nice attention she was receiving. "L-Lizzie..."

"Hai, Yunie?" Liz asked as she ran her nose along the defined collarbone of her lover lightly, and pressing gentle kisses along it also.

"T-That feels good..."

"Oh~?"

Yuna nodded, her eyes glazed over lightly with different emotions. "Mhm..."

Liz smirked at the blonde's appearance, whispering in her ear hotly, "You're too wonderful to me, Yuna."

* * *

****

Hikari groaned as she felt someone jumping up and down on her bed. "No...go away..."****

_"Lady Hikari~"__****_

The brunette opened her eyes sleepily, "Nnnh...?"

_"You have a visitor."_

Hikari sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning, "Who is it?"

_"Uzumaki Naruto, m'lady."_

"Naruto~!?" she squealed in delight, shooting up from her bed and running to the living room. "Naruto!"

The bengal tiger followed her and let out a chuff, telling her she should get dressed and not run in to her former teammate half-naked. Hikari puffed her cheeks, hurrying back to her room and slipping some clothes on so she wouldn't scar poor Naruto, before she ran back downstairs happily.

Yoru was already downstairs sniffing the orange and black clad teen, standing on his hind paws and pushing Naruto down on the couch with his big white paws on his shoulders. The blonde grunted in surprise, blinking. "Oof!"

Yoru jumped up on the couch and rested his front paws and head in the blonde's lap, purring quietly.

"Aww~!" Hikari giggled, watching the blonde pat the large tigers head gently. "Yoru, you're so cute~!"

He let out a soft grunt and stayed close to Naruto, _"Sad to say, I missed this obnoxious kid."_

"I'm surprised you're not asking me if you can eat him like you did two years ago." Hikari mumbled, smiling softly.

Yoru just chuffed.

Naruto grinned and looked up at his teammate. "I heard you made ANBU! Congrats!"

She blushed and smiled cheekily, nodding. "Yep! Thanks!"

The tiger looked up in surprise, _"When'd you make ANBU, m'lady?"_

"Yesterday when I talked to Lady Hokage!" She grinned, her eyes happy. Yoru nodded and rested his head back on Naruto's lap.

_"Any news on Uchiha Hope?"_

Hikari bit her lip, nodding. "Hai...there's a rumor going around."

"Rumor?" Naruto asked, looking up, not sure what she was speaking about.

_"What rumor?" _the tiger asked, echoing the jinchuriki.

"Apparently, she left the Akatsuki..."

_"She's gone rogue?"_

"Hai..."

"Hm..." Naruto thought, scratching his head.

_"Hm?"_

"If she's gone rogue...then isn't that more reason for people to add her to their bingo books?" Naruto asked, unsure.

_"Yes, and no. Yes, she'll be considered to be a threat to the village if she ever comes back and people still trust her. And no, because she's weaker without the backing of the Akatsuki."_

"Besides...she'd be put on death row, since she's considered a criminal."

_"A criminal? Since when?"_

"I don't really know if that's for sure. I'm just saying that based on how things kind of go..."

Yoru chuffed sadly, _"She doesn't deserve this punishment."_

"I'll save her." Naruto declared. The tiger let out a snort in amusement. "I'm serious!"

_"Takes balls."_

Hikari giggled, her eyes sad. "You have to save Sasuke too, Naruto..." she looked outside, distant suddenly.

Yoru nuzzled her with his paws, _"You said that was your job, M'lady."_

Hikari knew what her tiger said was true. When she had left and started her training, she had made a promise to help her friend back into the light. But she was doubting whether if that was even possible. "Naruto is more capable of it than I am."

_"Sasuke is too far gone for Uzumaki to reach. Only you can save him, even Shiroi, Yuna, and Liz say so m'lady."_

Hikari picked up her ANBU mask, studying it. "I can only hope that he'll let me try..."

* * *

**~Several weeks later~**

Naruto was wandering about, thinking to himself. He had just returned from the Sand Village after having gone there to help rescue Gaara. While he had been away with his sensei and Sakura, there had been a report sent in that Hikari had disappeared on her first mission as an ANBU member, causing many people to worry and panic, himself amongst those people.

A note was tacked to Hikari's door, the parchment worn and weathered from days of waiting. Calligraphic-like handwriting was scrawled on the folded piece of paper, and said, "Hikari-ane." Naruto, being the nosy person he was, removed the paper from the door and opened it up.

"Ane, I have left the Akatsuki without warning, I now have to be on the run from both them and Konoha. I'll be in hiding for the next several months, just use a raven to contact me, they have been informed of my location, and will follow my chakra. Love, Hope."

Naruto folded the paper up and pocketed it, knowing that a rescue mission was to commence soon, not only to find Hikari, but to retrieve Sasuke as well. He sighed, knowing that if they were lucky enough to encounter Sasuke would be a miracle, and that the chances were slim. With a silent sigh, he headed to Hokage Tower to see what the plan was, silently praying that the brunette wasn't being harmed in any way.

* * *

**~About 3 weeks prior~**

Hope had sent a hawk to Itachi and the rest of the organization that she was leaving and going rogue. She knew she probably disappointed her brother and her parental figures, but she couldn't deal with seeing Itachi again. He had lied to her almost her whole life and that hurt her deeply. Since this had occurred, she didn't think she could trust him again.

"Hope?"

She looked over, onyx orbs dull and almost emotionless, her skin pale and gaunt as she was already becoming malnourished over a few weeks of no steady or nutritious meal, "Yeah...? Who's there...?" she asked with a lazy tone of voice, as if she didn't care at all.

Hikari pushed her way through the bushes, her eyes full of worry. "I got your note."

"A-ane...y-you came?" she asked, suddenly overcome with many emotions, tears burning in her eyes. Someone who actually cared for her to respond to the letter for help she had sent, and not to have come with military behind her.

She hugged the younger girl, petting her hair. "I have some food with me...and of course I came."

"Th-thanks."

The brunette smiled softly and opened up the small basket she had brought with her, different things of food inside of it. "Take as much are you want."

Obsidian orbs lit up happily as she grabbed a muffin that was filled with mixed berries and topped in cinnamon, "My favorite!"

"I know~!" Hikari giggled and sat down with her underneath a nice and shady tree.

Hope smiled adorably, the same crooked smile she had, "Thank you, ane."

"You're welcome, imouto!"

The younger teen giggled and brushed her hair from her face, revealing the pink scar she had gotten a few weeks before in the battle with the rogue nin. Hikari noticed the scar, but said nothing, instead smiling and nibbling on a muffin as well.

"What am I classified as now in the Villages?"

She sighed softly, "A rogue. I don't know for sure...they don't share this kind of information with me, but there were rumors going about that people would probably start putting you down in their bingo books."

"Damn..."

Hikari nodded, "I know...but still...it's just a rumor."

Hope nodded and focused back on her muffin, looking at it like it was worth a million dollars. "Rumors spread, and they grow. They have a life of their own. They're weeds that murder the truth. Disgusting and treacherous."

The teen nodded in agreement, taking a bite from the muffin in her hand, "Mhm..."

"I think I disappointed everyone..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Brother...for some reason wants me to ally with Konoha...I don't understand why, but I just wanted to stay with him...and mother and father...I feel like I've let them down."

Hikari rubbed her back comfortingly, "You haven't let anyone down, Hope. You have your reasons for leaving..."

The young girl rested her chin on her knees, "It hurts, ane..."

"I know...I know..."

Hope looked at Hikari in a serious manner, "Am I able to trust you?"

"I don't have anything to lie about to you."

"I mean, if I send you my location can I trust you not to give it away?"

She nodded, her eyes calm. "I promise."

"Thanks..."

Hikari smiled and nodded, wearing her ANBU gear.

Hope stood up, sighing and grabbing her fur-lined coat, "See you around then."

Hikari nodded, waving. "Later."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm starting this without Bethy-Kins. She can just write in her thoughts after she shows up, teehee~! Yeah...not much to say, except you people aren't really very good with the reviews. But nonetheless, do enjoy~**

* * *

"Let me out!"

"Now why would I do that?" a voice sneered from the dark corner of the room.

"Because if you don't, I'll kick your ass into the next century as soon as I get out of this godforsaken cell!" Hikari screeched, ramming into the bars one more. Her arms were littered with bruises that she gained each time she tried to ram her way out by throwing her body against the cell walls.

"Now now, you might want to control that anger. Remember that always got Sakura-chan into trouble?" the voice said again, a smirk almost visible in his tone, "We wouldn't want that happening to you now would we?"

Hikari's caramel orbs were full of anything but fear, anger smoldering in them. "Shut-up."

"Oh, I don't intend to. Not until you've suffered enough, Karasu."

"You asshole!" She growled and ran into the barred cell door again. "I'll kill you as soon as I get out of here!"

He laughed sadistically, "You'll never get out, Karasu. Not with Orochimaru watching your every move, and thanks for the location of my little sister. Kabuto greatly appreciates the help."

She stiffened, shaking. "If you touch her, so help me god, I will cut your dick off and shove it down your goddamn throat, duck-butt!" She screamed loudly, ignoring Orochimaru as he came down into the room.

"Oh, I won't be the one _touching_her. That isn't my job."

Hikari opened her mouth to yell, stopping as Orochimaru opened his mouth. "You're easily riled up aren't you, Hikari? Just like your mother always was."

"Don't you _dare_talk about my mother as if you knew her!" Hikari growled out, her eyes holding a dangerous look in her normally kind and warm eyes.

"She's always been this riled up, Orochimaru. She's got a short temper."

Hikari shook, annoyed that she couldn't rip the cell door down because of the chakra repressors around her wrists. "You..."

The snake Sannin smirked, staring at the teen behind the bars. "Your mother was an incredible shinobi, as was your father. It's a shame that I wasn't able to let him live."

Her eyes widened, her breathing suddenly hitching in her throat. "...What...?"

"Ah, so Sarutobi never told you!" He smirked, "I'm surprised he would withold the information about who was responsible for their deaths from their own children."

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at her with eyes that were full of nothing but amusement. "That night eight years ago, I killed Takashi and Kaori."

She dropped to her knees, breathing heavily, her mind clouded with so many different thoughts that she was terrified beyond belief.

"Oh? The raging anger of the Karasu does have a breaking point," Sasuke smirked, "I'll make a note of that information."

The brunette stood up shakily, a dark aura washing over her. Sasuke's words stung, more than she could've ever imagined they would, and it took all the resistance in the world to hold back any tears. She looked up at Orochimaru with two different colored orbs.

"I'm going to see what's taking Kabuto so long." Sasuke stated as he walked out of the room, as indifferent he was to the situation as he was walking into the room.

Kabuto had an unconscious Hope slung over his shoulder as he walked in, nearly dropping her as an enraged scream from down in the dungeon area echoed through the hallways, followed by a loud 'boom' sound. With relative ease, he hurried to the area, nearly bumping into Sasuke.

"Do whatever you want with the girls, they aren't my problem."

Kabuto sat the youngest Uchiha down on the floor gently, jumping out of the way and smirking as Hikari was thrown out of the hallway and into the wall. "Looks like she broke out after all. I knew we should've put her in solitary confinement instead."

"That wouldn't have been as fun. Put Hope in solitary confinement. I want to see how she fares." Sasuke smirked, and walked off to his bedroom to relax.

"SASUKE!" Hikari screamed and ran after him, jumping on his back with all the strength she had, not caring if he had the power to kill her. None of that mattered at the moment. Kabuto picked Hope up and carried her off.

Sasuke grunted under the sudden weight, "What the hell do you want?!"

She ignored his question and didn't even make a noise as he managed to pull her off and pin her against the wall, slapping him as hard as she could, the sound of her hand meeting his cheek echoing through the dark and dank halls of the lair.

He didn't even flinch, but just glared darkly at the young woman and hissed in a deadly tone into her ear; gaining the habit from his mentor, "You didn't answer my question, Karasu."

"I hate you..." She whispered, shaking. "I hate you, I hate you..."

He smirked his signature 'I'm better than you' smirk, "You can't hate me, you don't have the ability to."

"I hate you!" She screamed again; tears finally coming forth, and closing her eyes tightly to try to keep them from flowing.

"Well then, that settles things," he said nonchalantly, loosening his grip slightly on the teen's shoulders.

Her hands trembled visibly, her lip split, blood trickling down her chin. "You don't even care..."

He whispered against her ear, "Now, if I didn't care. I would have stopped him."

"But you let him hurt me..." She whispered back, grimacing at the coppery taste that flooded her mouth, "You even said all those things...that really hurt..."

His breath was hot on her neck compared to his icy skin, "Now, if I hadn't said those things, you'd be in much much hotter water, Karasu."

"It still hurt..." Hikari whimpered weakly, tears falling down her cheeks.

He chuckled darkly, "Well, does this hurt?" he asked as he nipped a soft spot on her clavicle, and rubbing his tongue over the spot between his teeth. Her face flushed in response, a choked moan escaping her lips, unable to bite her lip like she would normally do.

"Nngh..."

He smirked against her smooth tanned skin, "Hm?"

She looked away, mumbling under her breath silently. "N-No..."

"No?" He asked quizzically, but his voice still laced with that emotionless tone he held.

She bit her already bleeding lip lightly, "It doesn't hurt..." she whispered. The bruises that littered her body were visible in the dim candlelight that lit the dark hallways.

"Oh really?" he spoke against her neck, his nose trailing along her shoulder as he moved. Hikari was silent, ignoring the dull pain in her sides. Thinking that she could quite possibly have cracked a rib in the process of throwing herself into the iron bars so many times, but she didn't think too much into it.

"What do you want...?"

"You."

She snorted, laughing bitterly. "Why? You said you didn't love me, remember?"

"When was that, dear karasu?"

"Two years ago when we all sacrificed our own lives to get your ass back to the village..." Hikari mumbled, remembering the fight that had ensued between the Uchiha and Naruto.

"That was because I had to break the bonds. Right now, I want to forge a new, better bond with you." He whispered against her skin, "A more intimate bond."

Hikari frowned, not looking up. "What do you mean...'a new bond'?"

Instead of speaking, he tilted her chin up with one of his hands, and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was gentle yet still rough. Hikari didn't respond, not wanting to give him the satisfaction that he won. But as the seconds went by, she slowly gave in and lightly kissed back, her hands resting at her sides. One of his hands was pressed to the wall next to her face, and the other one cupping her face gently. He spoke in hushed tones, making sure to not alert his mentor of his affection towards the brunette, "I was lying the entire time, I need you Hikari."

"Why? What could I possibly give you, Sasuke? I have nothing..." She whispered, slowly looking up at him.

"You have everything I don't have."

The brunette reached up and wiped her lip of the scarlet liquid that was still there, tinting her lips the same color, "Like what, Duck-ass?"

He shook his head and pulled away.

"Come back with me then." Hikari said, changing the topic as suddenly as he had done earlier in the conversation.

"No."

"Why not? Haven't you gotten strong enough?" She whispered, playing with the hem of her tattered shirt.

"It's not just about strength anymore, Hikari."

She frowned, not quite understanding what he meant. As she stood there, pressed against the wall, she remembered the blur of Kabuto taking Hope away, her eyes widening slightly. There was no telling what Orochimaru would even do to the youngest Uchiha, and the very idea greatly troubled her. "You're just going to sit by and let that _murderer _experiment on your baby sister...?"

He shrugged, "She lived with a murderer her entire life, I have no sympathy."

Hikari couldn't believe that he didn't care. Ignoring the pain that throbbed throughout her entire body, she moved away, grabbing Sasuke's katana from it's sheath along the way. "Then you can live with the title as a murderer as well if you sit by and do nothing."

"Her blood is not on my hands, it's on yours." he smirked, "You gave us her location."

"I didn't. Kabuto used some type of jutsu on me...that's how he got it..." She shook, knowing that even though she didn't physically tell him, it was still her fault. "So shut-up..."

"That's such a weak argument, Hikari. You know that."

"My mother died because I was too stupid to start screaming for help when I found her." Her voice was soft, having never shared this information with anyone.

Sasuke looked like he didn't seem to care, listening to Hope trying to fight against Kabuto.

"I won't let anyone else die...knowing that I can save them!" She screamed and took off to the holding cells, gripping Sasuke's katana tightly as she ran.

He rolled his eyes and watched. Hikari winced as Kabuto elbowed her ribcage roughly, kicking her foot up and landing it in his jaw, while she threw him into the wall and rammed the blade through his shoulder, ignoring his shouts of pain. She remained where she stood, keeping the sword in her grip tightly and holding him against the wall.

Sasuke looked at his mentor, "I told you."

Orochimaru smirked, amused. "Hmph. Restrain her."

"If you touch me, I'll kill you!" Hikari screamed, her eyes holding a deadly look in them. "I mean it!"

Sasuke ignored her protests and restrained her arms and legs as his mentor had asked. Hikari screamed and struggled, managing to throw a paper bomb to Hope before she had been restrained.

"Take her away. I don't care what you do with her, just don't kill her." Orochimaru ordered, pulling his pupils blade from his assistants shoulder and throwing it to the ground.

"Hope! Get out of here and don't come back! Tell Yuna and Liz I'm okay! Go!" Hikari yelled to the younger girl, grunting as Sasuke dragged her away.

Hope nodded, her eyes wide with fear as she scrambled off of the floor and ran. Orochimaru smirked and followed her at a walking pace. "Kabuto, tend to your wound and hurry after her."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

The former Sannin continued on silently, leaving his assistant behind. Hikari yelled curses at Sasuke as he threw her down, wincing a little.

"You really don't like to follow orders, do you?"

* * *

****_**~Hours later~**_

Naruto sighed as they followed Yoru quietly, the tiger their only source to being able to find Hikari's location. "Are we there yet?"

"_Not yet, you idiot." _the tiger growled. Yamato sighed as the blonde asked the same question he had been asking since they left the village, his own annoyance growing by the hours.

The blonde groaned, eager yet a little worried about what they would encounter on this mission. Shiroi stiffened suddenly, accompanying the team due to the fact that Hope was missing too, "_I smell blood, lots of blood."_

Yamato frowned as the white tiger took a detour to the bushes, Naruto following her. "Who's is it...?"

"_Uchiha blood."_

Naruto's eyes widened as they came across a lump laying in the grass, blood splattered about. "What the hell happened...?"

Shiroi rushed over to the lump, dragging the dark cloak off of the body. Yuna rushed over, having come along with them by request. "She's still breathing..." Yuna whispered, pressing her hands to the young girls chest, a glow coming into her hands as she healed her.

Hope was barely breathing though, and her pulse was weak. If she had gone any longer without medical care, she would have died.

"I don't doubt for a second that Orochimaru did this to her..." Yuna mumbled sadly, continuing to treat Hope. "Naruto, Shiroi. Go on with the rest of the team. I'll take care of her."

Naruto nodded and turned around, walking out of the bushes and back to the team. "_I lost the scent. It rained in this area last night."_

Yamato frowned. "Then we'll have to rely on being able to sense chakra then."

Naruto sighed and left with the group, concerned about the younger girl they had discovered.

The snowy tiger looked at him, "_Go follow Yuna. You're distracted. You won't do well on the mission now."_

"But...Sasuke..." Naruto began, having been hoping that they would also encounter him as well.

"_You're too distracted, Uzumaki."_  
_  
_The blonde nodded and turned back around and ran to Yuna, sitting down next to her while the others continued on.

Hope was slightly awake when he arrived, trying to tell Yuna where Hikari was, but the words not coming out properly. The blonde medic gently pet her hair as she healed her, soothing her. "You're going to be okay, Hope."

"Ane..."

Naruto honed his hearing in on her words, "Do you know where Hikari-chan is...?"

"H-hai..."

"Orochimaru. Does he have her, Hope?" Yuna asked calmly, her voice soft.

She nodded, and Naruto frowned.

Yuna sighed. "Yoru...Shiroi...find her..." She whispered, getting Hope some water.

"She...said...she's..."

"She's what?" Yuna asked.

"She's...okay..."

Naruto's eyes widened when the girl closed her eyes and promptly passed out. He opened his mouth to speak, Yuna beating him to it. "She's okay. The blood loss has made her weaker than normal. She'll wake up once she gets her strength back in a few hours."

* * *

_**~Back in the underground base~**_

Hikari stared up at the ceiling, silent. Every inch of her body hurt, and just turning her head to the side to look made her want to cry. "This sucks..."

"Now, if you followed directions you wouldn't be in this condition."

She ignored him, yelling in pain as he poked her side. "Ow!"

He chuckled and watched her. She weakly glared at him, tears welling up in her eyes from the pain in her ribs.

"You're easily broken."

"Why can't you be nice...?" Hikari muttered, chakra glowing in her hands as she healed her right side, where the pain was most intense. "All you've done is make fun of me and take pleasure in my pain. Sadist..."

He chuckled, whispering softly in her ear, "You don't particularly sound enthused."

"Because I'm not..." She muttered, annoyed with his behavior, "You're being mean..."

He rolled his eyes, "You seemed to enjoy my pain during the chunin exams."

"I did not!" She protested, not bothering to turn to look at him.

His eyes were grim, "Tch, whatever."

"Fine! Maybe I did, okay!?" She didn't like talking about the chunin exams. Especially with all that went down.

He winced as she grabbed his arm, currently nursing the curse mark that was paining him.

"..."

"I should get going. You have chakra restraints on by the way." he stated as he left, going to see if his teacher had found his sister or brother. Hikari sighed sadly, throwing an abandoned kunai after him, wishing that instead of pushing her away and acting like an ass that he would take her into his arms and hold her while telling her that everything would be okay and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Instead, he allowed his teacher to ruthlessly torture her and keep her locked up. So much for all that lovey dovey stuff that she wouldn't mind having.

Although, Sasuke had admitted to her that he wanted to pursue a relationship with her. Even though he couldn't really get the thought across to her quite as easily as he could have wished. Punching the wall suddenly, but only leaving a small unoticeable dent in it. "Damn it all!" He shouted down the dark candle-lit hallway. "Damn it all to hell!"

Hikari sighed as she heard his shouts, sitting up and ignoring the dull ache in her body as she pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face in them, struggling not to cry. She had done enough of that today, and she had even let Sasuke see it. Of course, she'd let him see it before, but that had been different. She wasn't the weak little genin that she was two years ago. She was better than that now!

* * *

Hope was waking up slightly, listening to the beeps of the different machines hooked up to her. She didn't remember much of what had happened before she had passed out, only that Yuna was there and the strange blonde haired boy that was always obnoxiously loud to her sensitive hearing. She opened her obsidian eyes and took in her surroundings.

"Hey! She's awake!"

She looked to her right to look at who had said that. Azure orbs were right in her face, bright and curious.

"Gah! Get out of my fucking face dammit!" she screamed at him, her habit of swearing when she was overwhelmed due to Hidan constantly swearing around her as a young child. Itachi had given up when she was around ten and screaming profanities right and left; but after a long lecture from Konan, she changed her habits to only swearing when she's in pain or surprised.

"Sorry!"

She rubbed the back of her head, a migraine throbbing in the back of her skull. "Shit man, that hurts..."

Yuna sighed and pulled the blonde boy away, "Naruto, you're being a disturbance. Sit down and be quiet or I'll throw you out."

"Yes ma'am..." Naruto mumbled, sitting far away, over by the window.

"If you throw him out can you throw him out the window?" Hope asked in a sickly sweet voice, a playful smile unintentionally playing on her lips. Yuna giggled and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I'd be arrested if I did that."

Hope laughed, "You wouldn't be if you lived with my family~ I've seen plenty of people thrown out of windows."

"Hikari would cry if I threw him out the window. After all, she says that he's going to make Hokage one day." Yuna said, smiling softly at the blondes dream.

Making an expression of mock horror, her voice sarcastic, "Oh no~ Not the future Hokage!"

Naruto growled. "Stupid brat..."

"Oh~ A feisty one too~"

Naruto ignored her comments, choosing to stare out the window instead.

She giggled as Yuna tended to her, "How long was I out?"

"About four hours." Yuna explained, changing the bandage to one wound, "You lost a lot of blood, but luckily we got back here in time in order to get some blood back into you."

She looked up, "Thanks."

The blonde haired beauty nodded and smiled gently, her azure orbs kind and gentle like they always were. "Hope...I need you to tell me what Hikari looked like. Her condition, I mean."

"I think...she looked okay, a few cuts and bruises. That's really it...I got injured more because I was resisting Kabuto...and ran off... He injured me and left me for dead. It was about a half hour before you guys found me..."

Yuna nodded, "Good. Not that you got hurt, but good that you got away..."

"Was...Sasuke there?" Naruto suddenly asked, having been quiet for the past several minutes. If Orochimaru was somewhere, then Sasuke would be with him.

"I don't know...I don't know who he is really..." she admitted, her gaze downcast.

Naruto nodded and said nothing more. Yuna hummed softly as she poured Hope a glass of water. "Here. You were dehydrated. You need all the fluids you can get."

She smiled kindly, "Thanks again."

Yuna smiled gently as the door to the room opened. "You're welcome."

Hope looked over to see who had entered the room during her conversation with the medic-nin. Yuna yawned and waved at her girlfriend as she checked Hope's IV's, making sure everything was in tip-top shape. Naruto nodded politely at the auburn haired woman, glancing back out through the window.

"You alright, Naruto?" she asked. He nodded quietly, sighing softly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm just...worried about the others..." Naruto admitted, concerned about his teammates. Not so much Sai though. The bastard only made crude comments about the size of his dick, calling it small. If he could, he'd wring his neck, but Sakura would beat him up and Yamato would make that creepy face that terrified him.

"They're fine, they came back..."

He looked up upon hearing her say that. "D-Did they get Hikari!? And S-Sasuke!?"

"They found them both, but Hikari demanded that they leave her there." Liz smiled softly, "I think she has plans."

"Eh? Plans...? WHAT PLANS!?" Naruto all but screeched, not understanding why the brunette had chose to stay there.

"Plans to save my brother." Hope spoke in a soft tone, "She told me that when she left for her mission..."

Naruto calmed down. "Oh..." It didn't surprise him.

"By the way, Naruto. You're in charge of escorting Miss Uchiha through the village. She's under house arrest. Unless someone we specify is with her."

He nodded, understanding. "All right." He yawned. He was a little disappointed that Hikari wasn't coming home anytime soon, but he didn't stay too sour about it.

"Oh~? The future Hokage is going to watch after me~?" Hope said sarcastically. Naruto grunted in response.

"Looks that way."

"Fun~" Hope said, she now knew of a way to get under her escort's skin, and she planned to use it against him.

Yuna giggled and rolled her eyes at their reactions. "This will be very interesting."

* * *

_**~Weeks Later~**_

Hikari slammed her fist into a nearby tree, not caring whether she disturbed anyone around her or not. She had been looking for that duckbutt bastard named Sasuke for over four weeks now, and it was like he disappeared off of the face of the planet. Oh, what she wouldn't give to sock him really good right now.

"Stupid. Duckbutt. Bastard!" She grunted with each punch.

"What did that poor tree do to you?"

She let out a battle cry as she slammed her fist into the tree a final time, uprooting it successfully. She panted heavily, not answering him for a few minutes. "Nothing..."

"Well, that's too bad." Hikari rolled her eyes at his comments, rubbing her hands soothingly.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you stay?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're still here." She spoke quietly, her voice soft and very fragile sounding.

"What do I have to do with anything?"

"Because you're precious to me..." She blushed, biting her bottom lip shyly.

"Oh? Am I now?"

Hikari nodded silently, still biting her lip as she looked up at him. "Yeah..."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said as he pulled her into an embrace. Hikari felt her face heat up even more, not used to the tender gestures he rarely ever had. She buried her face in his toned chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly. "You alright?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded lightly, enjoying the closeness and the concern he was offering. "Y-Yeah, why do you ask...?"

"Nothing."

Hikari slowly looked up at his face, her chocolate orbs bright and full of different emotions. "I'm sorry about all those things I said before..."

"You were honest."

"But...I was bitter..." She looked down, feeling bad about how she had treated him, though she knew he deserved it after how cruel he had been towards her.

"I saw it as honesty."

"Why were you...so...harsh back there?"

He whispered softly in her ear, "To keep Orochimaru away."

"What more could he have done...? All he managed to do was beat the living shit out of me and tell me who really killed-" She stopped and bit her lip, shaking her head. "What more could he have done?" She asked again, whispering.

"He would've tortured you endlessly, if you died you'd be brought back and tortured more. That's how he works."

"Then why do you stay with him?" She looked up at him, touching noses with him silently.

"So I can get stronger."

"You're already strong enough, Sasuke...at least, I think so."

His jaw clenched tightly, "Not yet." Hikari cupped his face gently, rubbing her thumbs over his pale porcelain cheeks.

"Not yet..."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't like ramen?"

"It's gross and unhealthy, I'm surprised you don't have a belly from eating that much of it." She noted.

Naruto glared at her, "Then what do you like?"

"Sushi~!"

At least Naruto could agree with her on that. "All right! We'll go to the sushi place!"

She smiled softly, and brushed her hair back behind her ear. Her eyes were distant, obviously missing her eldest brother, but not daring to say anything with the risk of arrest looming down her shoulder. Naruto checked his wallet to see how much money he had, pleased to see that he had plenty saved up.

"Why does everyone stare? Do they not know it's impolite?"

"They're stupid and have no manners. Ignore them, okay?" His voice was gentle, knowing how it felt to be stared at.

"Why is my family not welcome here?" she asked quietly, never learned about her family's past.

"I honestly don't know...but it's not right for people to treat you like they do."

Hope shrugged, "I know I was part of an organization against the village, so they have a right there."

"I guess..."

"The stares hurt, but I've gotten used to them."

"I know how it feels..."

She looked up with bright obsidian orbs, "How so? You're really nice and all, even if I do insult you." she smiled sheepishly, "That's how I get to know people, y'know? I like knowing what makes them tick, tells me what kind of person they are. But seriously, why do they not like you?"

"Because...I'm a monster."

"A monster?"

Naruto nodded, "I have a monster inside of me..."

"A monster? What d'ya mean?"  
The blonde rested his hand over his abdomen, fisting the fabric of his shirt tightly. "There's this thing inside of me...that nearly destroyed the village a long time ago...and it also killed a lot of people too..."

"But it isn't you, correct?" She asked, watching him with curious eyes. "It's just there and doesn't have any control over your actions and thoughts, but people ostracize you for it?"

"If...I'm not careful, it takes over my body..."

"From what I've observed, you have wonderful control. Your chakra system is flawless and the seal stays, not fraying like others I have seen."

"T-Thanks..."

She smiled a crooked grin, "Seriously, one of the best systems I've ever seen."

Naruto smiled softly. "Thanks...that means a lot..."

Shrugging, the ravenette stated, "It's nothing, everyone deserves to be liked and loved," sighing sadly, she grasped a silver pendant around her neck, "That's what my family taught me..."

Naruto patted her head as means of comfort, as she looked at the ground with a downcast expression. "Come on, cheer up...I'll buy you ice cream after we eat~"

She stuck out her tongue and pouted, "I'm not an orphan~ I don't need charity~"

"I was doing it to cheer you up..." He frowned.

She laughed and ran to the sushi house, leaving the blonde shinobi behind. Naruto shouted after her, hurrying in the same direction. The last thing he needed was Tsunade on his case for failing at watching over someone.

* * *

"Itachi...why aren't you going after her?" a soft voice spoke from the shadows.

"Because she's angry with me, that's why...plus...she's much safer there than she is here..."

"If she stays around the boy any longer Nagato will use him against her, she doesn't know of his plans..."

Itachi closed his eyes. "I'm going to die eventually..."

"Why is that important to the conversation we are having now?"

He sighed. "Leave her be for now...I don't want to discuss it any further..."

"What happened Itachi, this isn't like you."

"I...don't know what to do anymore, Konan. I want to protect her more than anything in this world...but I just..."

"...What exactly...did you do to upset her so much?" She asked and sat next to him.

Itachi opened his eyes to stare down at the floor. "...I told her that Sasuke was our brother."

"She didn't know? I thought...we all thought she knew."

He sighed, "No...she didn't know. And she also doesn't know that Sasuke's heart is set on revenge against me..."

"Oh Itachi...you really got yourself into a mess this time..."

Itachi could only nod his head silently in response.

"We think...she encountered Orochimaru..."

He visibly tensed upon hearing the former Sannin's name mentioned, his fists clenching. "And?"

"From the intel we received, she had serious injuries as a result of fighting back. She's currently in Konoha under house arrest, and had astounding medical care." She said, trying to keep him as calm as possible.

"Who got her out of there? I know that she wouldn't have been able to get out on her own..."

"Sarutobi Hikari aided her escape, Uzumaki Naruto found her afterwards."

"The Godaigon holder? Hmph."

"Don't be so rash, she saved your sister's life. She's trying to save your brother too, according to Hope."

"I know that." He closed his eyes, "That girl tried to fight me when I last saw Sasuke."

"I remember...she tried to kidnap Hope too, for Sasuke."

"Sasuke influences her too much...She's just going to get herself in a situation she'll end up regretting."

"Of course, speaking from experience?" She asked, a slight tint of humor in her tone.

Itachi snorted. "Of course."

Stifling a giggle, her voice more cheery, "You see yourself in her."

"Perhaps."

"Of course you do, I see you in both of those girls."

Itachi chuckled softly. "And only one of them is related to me..."

"You raised one of them as your own child."

Itachi smiled sadly, "If only I could've taken care of Sasuke..."

"If only he could let go."

"But he can't..."

"And that's his downfall."

"Hai..."

"Now let's see if we can get our little Akatsuki princess back."

"Right."

Konan looked around the dimly lit room, "No wonder you're going blind..."

Itachi laughed quietly and shook his head. "The lighting helps with the pain..." He closed his eyes, sighing quietly.

"Will they endure this too?" She asked, concerned for the remaining members of his clan.

"I can only hope that they won't...and if they do, they'll be wise and not overdo it like their big brother..."

She giggled softly and patted his shoulder, "They've got a good teacher."

"I suppose they do."

She smiled softly and helped him up, "Now let us get going."

He nodded in agreement, "Hai..."

* * *

"Oh~ The gardens are so pretty here~!"

Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement. "Hai! They actually used to be really dead looking a few years ago..."

"Really? That's so sad..."

"Hikari-chan fixed them up really nicely though!" He smiled softly.

"I hope she's okay..."

"Me too..." He sighed, worried about his brown eyed friend.

"I-I should've stayed..."

"No, don't say that...Hikari is very strong...I'm sure that she's doing fine..."

"I could have helped ane!"

"Hikari is fine." Yuna said as she approached the two, having overheard their conversation.

Desperation was settling in for Hope, "I-I just left her there! I-I should've gotten my brother!"

"Hikari isn't there anymore, Hope." The blonde said, calm.

"Sh-she isn't?"

She shook her head, "She escaped with Sasuke's help."

Hope nodded and sat down on a nearby bench, looking at her feet. "That's good.."

Naruto sat beside her, patting her shoulder in reassuring way.

"Can't really do much anyways, waste of space...that's all I am here..."  
"Don't say that!"

"Why not!? The damned elders here just want me here so I can just let my skills rot while they bathe in their pride of capturing me and making me useless!"

"..."

"All I am is a pawn." No one said a word and backed off from the area, not wanting to upset the girl even further, as she curled up on the bench, hiding her face in her knees. "Just a disposable game piece...seems like that's all I have been..."

A sudden hand gently placed itself on the top of the girls head, the owner of the hand having a calm aura. "You're so much more than that..."

Scoffing softly, "I don't feel like I am..."

"I've seen you in action, imouto..."

She looked up suddenly, recognizing his voice, "B-brother!"

Itachi's eyes softened, "You're my sister...and I love you." His last words being cut off as the young teen hugged him tightly around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry for running off!"

He buried his face in her hair, holding her close, "We're taking you home now..."

"B-but my friends!"

"Do...you want to stay here?" Itachi asked, surprised. He looked over at Konan.

"N-not really...b-but..I wanna give them a proper goodbye!"

Itachi nodded. "Of course you can...we'll wait."

Smiling brightly, she ran off to her friends. Naruto watched as she approached him, tilting his head. "I'm going home! I wanted to say goodbye!"

"Will...I see you again?"

"Of course!" she took off the pendant around her neck, "It's a chakra receiver, use it whenever you want to find me!"

Naruto took it from her gently and grinned. "Okay! Thanks!"

She smiled and ran off, never to be seen in the village of Konoha for a long time.

* * *

_**~Elsewhere~**_

"I refuse."

"What do you mean, you refuse?"

"I'm not going to help you kill your brother..." Hikari huffed, leaning back against a tree, "I get that he's a bad guy and all, but it's none of my business."

"I didn't ask you to go kill him. I asked you to join my team." Her raven haired counterpart retorted back, obviously irritated she was refusing his offer.

Her brown orbs flickered towards him, "I don't have a choice, do I?" She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give her the chance to leave if it was in the air.

"You don't."

"How lovely. So I'm stuck with you and Sharkie over there?" Hikari gestured towards the white haired boy standing a few feet away from them.

"Of course."

The brunette sighed loudly, rubbing her temples in aggravation. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Sasuke. It was the fact that he was considered a rogue ninja that bothered her.

Grabbing her arm roughly, he pulled her over to where he and Suigetsu made camp for the night. "I could restrain you if you even think of running away," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her neck, "But, if you be a good Karasu, I'll keep the restraints off."

Hikari snorted, "What's the point of running anyway? You'll just turn it into some game of cat and mouse."

"Of course I would, I wouldn't hesitate to let Suigetsu go after you also."

"Please, that incompetent fool wouldn't be able to keep up with me." She smirked at her words, knowing that it was partially true.

Scoffing, he shook his head, "He's good help though."

Hikari glanced at Suigetsu. "You. What's your specialty?"

The purple eyed ninja glanced at her, giving her a smirk, "Water based jutsu."

Hikari sighed, moving herself away from the two, wanting space. She was unfortunately denied such space when Sasuke grabbed her, when she resisted, he promptly let go. "If I run, you'd be chasing me for hours. I'm sneaky. And I'm smart."

"But you won't run, you don't want to."

"And how would you know?" She whispered.

"Because, your body language says so."

She rolled her eyes and sat down, leaning against a tree and staring at a bush, the glow from their small campfire illuminating her face. Watching Sasuke retreat to his tent, to get some rest. After about twenty minutes or so, she stood up silently, looking over to see if Suigetsu was paying attention. To her surprise, he was fast asleep, despite the fact he was supposed to be keeping watch.

'_Some look out...' _She rolled her eyes and quietly walked away from the campsite.

* * *

"Ack! I said I was sorry!"

"Uzumaki! You just let her go with a criminal!?" the auburn woman shouted, obviously having gotten yelled at by the elders and the Godaime Hokage earlier.

"Lizzie, she was happy to see her brother...cut the kid some slack, ne?" Yuna said, her voice gentle.

"Oh ho, he's not going without some sort of punishment though!"

Naruto whined as she bopped him. "Ow! Hikari and Sakura hit me enough, I don't need you starting to!"

"At least I got the elders calm enough not to punish you! You still have to get a little bit!"

"Oww!"

Yuna sighed as she watched the two, rolling her cobalt eyes at their antics. She giggled when the auburn haired woman pulled on the boys ear harshly. "Your mother would be so disappointed!"

"Liz...that's enough."

Her wife whined and let go of Naruto's ear, "But Yunie..."

Yuna shook her head, her eyes softening as Naruto rubbed his abused ear. "He doesn't know who his parents are, remember?" She whispered so only she could hear.

"Hai..." Yuna held her hand gently, lacing their fingers together while Naruto wandered off, heading home to sleep. "Sorry.."

"I'm not mad, silly..." She looked up at her.

"I miss Kushina...she was a good friend..."

Yuna's eyes were gentle, her hand reaching up and resting against her wife's cheek. "I know..."

"She..."

"Hm?"

"She was great..."

Yuna nodded in agreement, wrapping her arms around the others neck. "Hai..."

Resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, warm tears escaped and wetted the cloth on her shoulder. "God...why do we have so many orphans in Konoha...?"

Yuna ran her fingers through the taller woman's hair in a soothing manner, "It's just...life...if I could, I would take all of them and adopt them..."

"I wish we could have children..."

"I've been working on that..."

"We are both _women_, Yunie..."

"Thank you for clearing that up, Liz. I'm very much aware that we're both women. And I'm working on something~"

Liz rolled her icy orbs softly, "Sure sure, I'll see that when pigs fly, Yunie. It's impossible."

"It's not." Yuna smiled, handing her a small scroll.

Liz didn't even look at it, "I'm tired Yunie...can i read it tomorrow?"

"Oh, okay~!"

The auburn smiled and took her lovers hand into her own, "Home we go!"

"Hai~!"

* * *

******A/N: Jeeeez, what a long chapter *O*! But long chapters are nice, so you're welcome. Perhaps we'd feel more loved if you reviewed! Bye!~****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So...hi xD we're back~  
_Yep~_  
We're sort of writing this before posting chapter five up (because I'm very lazy and like to wait till later to do things) it's a curse.  
_But you don't have a cat curled up into all the blankets at your feet purring a million miles an hour._  
Actually, my cat is laying right next to me watching me type :P she seems disturbed...but anyway~ hope this chapter isn't sucky~!**

* * *

"Home home~ We're going home~" the young teen was singing as she followed her brother and mother figure back to the Akatsuki hideout, skipping along and making a lot of noise.

"Quiet down, imouto."

"Why~ There's no one around~"

"Just to be safe." Itachi explained, his eyes scanning here and there every now and then.

"But Nii-san~ That's no fun~!" she exclaimed quite loudly, having learned some irritating quirks from the Uzumaki boy as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Itachi sighed, figuring it was hopeless.

"How much longer~?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Good! It's getting cold out!" she said while shivering, even though it was the middle of summer.

Itachi took his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "There."

Konan frowned at the girls statement, whispering to Itachi, "It's hot out..."

"I know..."

"Is she getting a fever?"

"I think she is."

"Let's get home quickly."

Itachi nodded in agreement, moving quickly with the other two, his sister struggling to keep up with their pace. He stopped suddenly, bending down. "Get on."

"I-I'm fine brother. I can handle myself!"

"You're ill, Hope..."

She stuck out her tongue, putting her hands on her hips, "I am not!"

"You're running fever."

"Nuh uh!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at Konan as she knelt down and placed her hands on Hope's shoulders; a smirk in her voice, "Your brother is actually being nice for once and not all mopey, I'd take up the offer."

"Watch yourself, Konan." Itachi grumbled.

"Aw, did she hurt your ego, Nii-san!?"

"Just get on..."

"You gotta answer my question~"

"No."

Pouting, she got on her brother's back as she was asked, "You're no fun, y'know?"

"I'm exhausted..."

"You used to be more fun~"

"I'm sorry, Hope..." His eyes were apologetic as he stood up and began to walk.

She lowered her head, so her chin was resting on his shoulder and was peering up at his face, "Ne, what's wrong?"

Itachi merely shook his head, not wanting to burden her with his own problems. "I'm just really tired, Hope..."

"Lies!"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

She pouted and rested against his shoulder, "Fine..."

Itachi was silent as they continued the walk back, his sister played with his ponytail and stayed silent, knowing he was upset. "You've gotten moody like Sasuke..."

"Sasuke is an impatient boy. I have patience."

"Still moody...has nothing to do about patience...'cause I know I don't have any..."

Itachi chuckled softly. "Sasuke is only moody because he isn't happy."

"But you aren't either..."

"...I'm happy because I have you..."

"But...you never seem happy..."

"I try to be for you..." He looked back at her, his eyes soft.

A look of indignation arose in her eyes, "I don't want you to fake it!"

"I don't fake it!"

She recoiled from the sudden outburst, sensitive to noise all of a sudden, "G-gomenasai.."

"Gomen...I didn't mean to yell..."

She buried her face into his hood, "Just get us home."

Itachi nodded and carried her home in silence, Konan following behind them silently.

* * *

"Please...Please just shut-up before I slam my damned fist into your face!" Hikari muttered dangerously, glaring at the redhead before her. She'd only known her for five minutes, and that was all the time it took for Hikari to dislike her.

Karin glared right back at the brunette, not really caring about the warning she had just been given, "Sasuke-kun wouldn't let you do that because he needs me~!"

"Give me five minutes with her, Sasuke," Hikari mumbled, pounding her fist into the palm of her hand, "Five minutes."

"No. No one is fighting," he said sternly, "Learn to be a team."

"I don't see any problem in them fighting at all." Suigetsu smirked, leaning against the executioner's blade in amusement. "I already know who would win anyway!"

"Bunch of idiots..." Sasuke mumbled to himself, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Hikari! Get your ass over here."

"My ass is fine where it is, thanks." She muttered under her breath.

"Suigetsu, bring her to my tent."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but it's the boss mans orders." Suigetsu said as he grabbed Hikari and threw her over his shoulder, laughing loudly as she pounded her fists against his back. He sat her down and pushed her into the tent. "Delivery!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking over a scroll on the floor of the tent, his bangs held back from his eyes with one of his hands resting on his forehead, visibly tense and looking ready to pounce on whoever crossed him. Hikari crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph!"

"What has gotten into you?" He retorted, not looking up from his scroll, irritation rolling out with every word he spoke.

"Nothing..." She muttered, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms.  
"Get over it is whatever you're fussing about. It's indecent and unlike you."

"Okay! I'm going to go home then!" She smiled, cheerful as she began to try and crawl out of the tent, only to be stopped by Sasuke's pale cold hand grabbing her ankle quickly.

"As if I'd let you go."

She looked down at his hand that was around her ankle before her gaze flickered back to his face. "I'm not useful!"

"I don't think so."

"I can't give you anything! I can't contribute to what you want!"

He laughed softly, "You really think that low of yourself?"

"So what if I do?!"

"Because, you shouldn't."

Hikari suddenly swung her fist at him, not wanting to hear this from him. "Whatever..."

He dodged easily, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close so their faces were an inch apart. "I mean it."

Hikari blushed faintly, her eyes avoiding his own. "Why? Why do you need me so badly?"

He whispered against her neck, "Because I love you."

"But...why? Why me...?" She whispered back, biting her bottom lip.

"Why not?"

"I'm not anything special..."

"Of course you are, I've seen it."

"But...I can't offer you anything, Sasuke..."

"That doesn't matter, Karasu."

Hikari looked up at him slowly, tears forming in her chocolate orbs slowly. She hated crying, especially in front of Sasuke. It made her feel weak and pathetic, a feeling she had often had to endure in her life.

"Don't cry..." he mumbled as he hugged her close. She fisted the front of his shirt, burying her face in the crook of his neck, her tears hitting his cold skin as they fell.

"Sorry..." She whispered, her voice soft. She took a shaky breath, exhaling softly.

"Don't be..."

She rubbed at her eyes quietly before burying her face back in the crook of his neck. "You smell good..."

He chuckled softly, "Oh really?"

She nodded, her bangs brushing against his neck. "Mhm..."

"Silly Karasu..."

* * *

Yuna hummed as she watched Liz open the scroll she had given her, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh Yuna...how long have you been working on this?"

She smiled shyly, playing with a stray strand of blonde hair, "About two years..."

Covering her mouth with her hand, "S-since we got married?"

"Mhm~!" She smiled cutely.

"Yunie..."

Yuna looked at the floor, her face slightly red.

"Silly..."

"N-Ne!"

"Silly~"

The blonde hugged her tightly as she approached her. "Not as silly as you!"

Squealing happily she hugged back, "You're sillier!"

"So...do you like it?" She asked, peering up at her lover slowly, many emotions visible in her eyes.

"Of course I do Yunie."

Yuna smiled brightly, hugging her neck tightly. "I-I'm glad!"

"Why wouldn't I love it!?"

"I don't know...I thought you'd think it was weird..."

"Nah!"

Yuna smiled and grabbed her hands. "So..."

Liz sighed softly, "We can't do this yet...we need to wait a while...get money saved up and stuff..."

"Mhm...but..." She blushed, biting her bottom lip out of habit.

"Hm~?"

"Can we do it...?"

Giggling, "Of course!"

* * *

Hope had become ill over her stay in Konoha, her body not used to the hustle and bustle of the city, and became weak to the ailments around her. Laying in bed, she had a cold washcloth on her forehead, trying to cool her down, but with no avail.

"She's not improving..."

"She needs medicine."

"I'll get it then."

Konan wrote down the fake prescription on a small piece of paper from the flower in her hair. "Go to a village, small or big. Give this to the people at the counter, the name will change depending on who's reading it."

Itachi nodded, "I'll be back soon."

"Hurry."

Itachi nodded, disappearing quickly.

A small whimper escaped Hope's throat as she felt her brother's chakra disappear from the room. "N-nii-san..."

Itachi hurried like Konan had said, returning back to base an hour later with some medicine. By that time Hope's condition had deteriorated, "She has the flu...and she hasn't been vaccinated..."

"Dammit..."

"Gomen.."

He shook his head, "It's not your fault."

"We always get everyone vaccinated! But why'd she get it in the summer..?"

"I'm not sure..." He sighed.

Konan sighed also, "She threw a fit when you left."

"Oh..."

"Best you go keep her company, she's asleep right now."

Itachi nodded and walked into the bedroom of his sister, sitting down by her bed, watching the young girl sleep. She was curled up in numerous amounts of blankets, as she was going through a cold spell and insisted the sweltering hot room was freezing. A bowl filled with water and a washcloth lay on her nightstand with a bottle of ice water and an empty mug from a cup of tea she drank. The girl herself looked to be in a hellish condition, her hair tied up messily and most of it stuck to her face, she was pale and covered in a sheen of sweat. Itachi reached forward, brushing some of the hair out of her face, sighing softly.

"Oh, Hope..."

Looking up weakly, she reacted from the gentle caress, "N-nii-san..."

"Shh...save your strength and rest. I'll be right here, okay?"

"C-can you get my water...? My throat hurts..."

Itachi nodded, grabbing the bottle and opening it for her before handing it to her. "Here you go."

She took a swig before coughing, "Th-this came on so sudden..."

"I know..."

"H-hurts..."

"I know..." He whispered, petting her hair gently, stopping when she grabbed his hand and tugged on it weakly. "Huh?"

"L-lay with me..." He nodded, climbing into the bed and laying next to her like she had requested. "Just like when I was little..." He smiled at that, kissing the top of her head gently.

"I'm not mad Nii-san...I-I was being rash..."

"What...are you talking about?"

"Wh-when I ran off...I thought that's what you're upset about..."

"I'm not upset about anything, imouto..." He nuzzled her hair gently.

"O-on the way home...you seemed mad..." she admitted, playing with the hem of his coat.

Itachi sighed softly. "I wasn't upset about that...I...was just worried about you..."

"Why worry...?"

"Because I love you."

Giggling weakly, she tugged on his ponytail, "You need a girlfriend."

"I do not have time for one."

Sticking her tongue out she singsonged, "Lies~ You spend all your free time with me!"

"Because you're more important than some girl."

"But I'm just another girl!"

"You're my sister."

"Still~"

Itachi chuckled softly. "Rest, okay?"

"fine~"

Itachi smiled, closing his tired eyes. "Explain about your eyes brother..."

"I'm going blind."

"!"

He said nothing, wanting to rest. He knew the reason his sight had become so bad as of late was the overuse of the mangekyo sharingan. Despite how useful it was, it came with a high price.

"Gomen..."

"It's not your fault..." He pulled her close to him, sifting his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Is it my fault though...? 'Cause you try to protect me but you overdo it..."

"No. It's from overusing it by working for this group. I use it in battle more than I should."

"Then let's leave..."

"We can't...there are consequences...Deidara tried to leave once."

"Wh-what happened?" Her concern over the nin her care endearing over all the members of the organization.

"I don't know. He never spoke about it after it happened."

"B-but I tried to leave..."

"Nagato loves you, that's why he hasn't done anything."

"What's so special about Sasuke...?" She grumbled, looking out the window, getting somewhat better now with the medicine in her system.

"He's...very precious to me like you are."

"Then why have I never heard about him...?"

"Because...he hates me...for something I did a very long time ago..."

"What did you do?"

"Something very bad...I can't say what it was just yet, but I will tell you in time." Itachi promised, his voice soft. She had been too little to remember that night that led to Sasuke's hatred for him, and was worried of what the outcome would be if he had told her; either she'd hate him for the rest of their lives, or she'd blow it off like it never had happened and never applied to her.

"Okay~"

"Thank you, imouto..."

She yawned and snuggled closer to her eldest brother, pulling away to cough shortly later and grabbing the washcloth at her bedside to place on her forehead. Itachi had continued to pet her hair as he laid there with her, his eyes closed to dull the pain in them. But even so, it was a content moment, something Itachi enjoyed. He fell asleep within minutes of closing his eyes, although his sister couldn't fall asleep due to her fever.

All they could do was wait until her fever receded.

* * *

_**~The Northern Hideout~**_

"Um, are you...sure this is a good idea? I mean, those two said that he wasn't exactly the nicest of people...I mean, sure he's calm right now, but...what if someone does something ultimately foolish that makes him snap?" Hikari whispered quietly, her hair blowing around in the wind.

"He'll be fine, we know how to calm him down if he does snap."

"If you say so..." the brunette mumbled, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Where to next?"

"To find Itachi."

She snorted, "Good luck with that."

"They left a trail leading from Konoha."

"Lovely," Hikari played with the hem of her shirt. It was understandable why Sasuke so desperately wanted to kill Itachi, but what worried her was what he would do after the deed was done, if it was done because she knew that if Sasuke was foolish enough, Itachi could turn the tables and kill him instead. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do after you get your revenge?"

He shrugged, "Haven't planned that out yet."

She sighed softly, tucking some hair behind her ear. She had expected that to be his response. It was just how most of those situations went. "Will you go home to Konoha?"

Scoffing softly, and looking out to the horizon, "Probably not."

"Thought so. Well, after this is done and over with, I guess we'll be going our separate ways, then." She mumbled, her fingers slowly running over the old headband tied to her hip, her finger dancing over the long scratch that had been embedded in it.

"If you want, as long as you don't disclose my location." he retorted. Her eyes flickered over to him silently.

"I guess you don't care if the elders are not satisfied when I don't give them the whole truth and then they have Ibiki pick at my brain to find out the real reason. Well, I should be able to handle torture!"

"Then don't leave."

She rolled her eyes, "You obviously do not understand that there's probably a team trying to find me as we speak. I was supposed to be home months ago. And knowing Naruto, he's probably the one panicking." She smiled softly, knowing how caring the blonde nin was when it came to his friends.

"I heard he's been busy the past few months, apparently they caught Hope after she escaped Lord Orochimaru."

Her smile faded at the mention of the man that had killed not only her parents, but her grandfather. "Do not speak of him with such respect. He definitely didn't deserve any of it."

"Tch, matter of opinion. But, Naruto was busy escorting her around as she was under house arrest."

Hikari stayed silent. Sometimes, she wondered why she even bothered to talk to Sasuke at all. He was rude, cruel, and arrogant. All the things she disliked in a person. Yet she was still here, following him like a lost puppy would follow a stranger. Sasuke was no stranger to her, but...the way he was now wasn't how she knew him. It was new side that she never knew existed, and she wished that she never found out it did. She hated it more than words could describe.

Suigetsu began to complain, stopping and sitting down, "It's fucking hot! Can't we take a break?!"

"At this rate, we'll be here forever because we keep stopping for you!" Karin shouted, glaring at the purple eyed boy.

"You didn't have to come along at all. You said that the only reason you were following us was because we're going in the same direction of your destination. So you can leave anytime now, please." Suigetsu smirked as the redhead sputtered in annoyance, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"God just shut up."

"It's not my fault Suigetsu is a river child..." Karin mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And it's not Suigetsu's fault either. We have to consider other people before ourselves, Karin...that's what teams do." Hikari rolled her eyes.

Sasuke nodded softly, the motion barely visible to the others. As they walked, Hikari had settled with counting rocks as they passed them. She had almost hit 1,125 when they suddenly stopped walking, Hikari nearly bumping into the back Sasuke.

"Something's off..."

She frowned, tilting her head slightly in curiousity. "Off...?" She blinked when she realized that they were the only two in the area now, not remembering that Sasuke had sent the others off to investigate on their own earlier. "Wait...how long have we been walking?"

He looked over at her like she was stupid, "We've been walking for two hours, Karasu."

"My name is Hikari, not Karasu," She glared half heartedly at him, her eyes widening when a clay figure in the shape of a small spider landed next to them.

"Katsu!"

"! Hikari! Out of the way!"

She shouted as he grabbed her, nearly squeezing the life out of her as he summoned a somewhat big white snake that coiled around them, shielding them from the impact of the explosion.

"D-Dammit..."

Hikari coughed as the smoke shrouded them, her ears hearing the cheering of the annoying partner of the blonde that had just tried to blow them up.

"So that's Sasuke...hey, you really do look like Itachi!" Tobi exclaimed, cowering back when Sasuke glared at him, "S-Scary!"

"Above us!" Hikari shouted, making several hand signs and making a rock dome to shield the two.

Tobi cheered again, thinking that Deidara had been successful while the blonde smirked, "We did it! We brought down Sasuke!"

"You two really are dumb."

Tobi made a small sound and began to nod his head when he realized there had not been any bringing down of Sasuke. "As expected, senpai."

Deidara glared at him. "Shut-up!"

"You two! I still owe you payback for what you two did to me back on my way to the Land of Waves!" Hikari glared at the two, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Wait. What?" Sasuke asked, now distracted by his partner's statement.

"These two idiots thought trying to kidnap me would be fun! That blonde bastard right there beat me up!" She pointed at Deidara, who merely smirked when he received a glare from Sasuke.

"Tch! Look at how he's glaring at us, Tobi! Humph. Once we take him down, we'll try capturing her again!"

"You're raring to go, eh senpai? You'll have to apologize to Itachi later."

"Where is Itachi Uchiha?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me, and I'll let you go."

Deidara grunted, noticing Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, "Sharingan, eh? He really is Itachi's little brother. You were only able to kill Orochimaru thanks to your Uchiha blood. You're nothing but a fool blessed with good genes!"

Hikari shook her head, watching as Sasuke lunged forwards with his Katana drawn. He was suddenly in front of Deidara, who moved out of the way in time, causing Sasuke to instead stab his partner.

"One down. So I'll ask you again: Where is Itachi Uchiha?"

"Like we'll tell you!" Deidara yelled, throwing a bunch of little clay explosives down at him. Some landed in front of Tobi, who, to Hikari's amazement, was perfectly fine.

"S-Senpai! Time out! Don't do it!" Tobi shouted, begging for Deidara to stop from blowing them up yet. The blonde scoffed and Tobi began to shout again, pointing at him. "Senpai! Behind you, behind you!" Sasuke came flying down towards Deidara, who, at the last minute, threw an explosive, making it explode. Tobi began to cry in sadness, "Senpai!" He sniffed, "He was a strict senpai, but a good partner...I shall never forget about you, Deidara-Senpai-!"

Suddenly Deidara skidded to a stop in front of him, "Will you shut-up?"

"Oh, you're alive?"

"Sasuke! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

Hikari started to move over to him, stopping when a clay figure wrapped itself around her foot. "Hey!" She grumbled, moving her other foot up to kick it, only to have it get stuck as well. "Let go!"

Using his katana, Sasuke pried it off her foot and threw it at the Akatsuki duo. Hikari watched as the thing only multiplied into two, then into three, until there were five that had circled them both in.

"Bye bye." Deidara smirked, making a sign and watching the figures explode. Sasuke flew out of the smoke, pulling Hikari with him to a nearby tree branch. Tobi nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Hey..." Deidara growled, sending more of the clay figures after the two, but each little figurine was dodged or destroyed before they could reach their targets.

Hikari leaned back against the trunk of the tree they were, panting lightly. Her face was covered in bits of soot from all the smoke that they had been through. "G-God.." she muttered, watching as Deidara made a clay dragon. "Not that damned thing..."

"What do you mean by that, Karasu?"

"I made a bet with him that his clay dragon was no match for mine...and I lost..." She mumbled, remembering how the dragon had so easily brought down her precious five elemental ones. "And that thing isn't even a real dragon..."

"You don't want to beat the dragon, you want to beat the manipulator. Just like with puppets." He stated, watching Deidara closely.

"He's too much for me. I tried beating him and I got captured instead. My poor legs were so sore when I got away..." She mumbled, remembering how she had ran the entire way to the Land of Waves after she had escaped.

"Well, we're partnered up right now. Think we can beat him?"

She smirked faintly, "Even though those two aren't the ones that killed uncle Asuma...they're part of the same organization. So, yeah. I think we can beat him." She stood up, holding a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. "I'm pretty smart, so~"

"Sure sure."

And so, the two teens fought. They were stricken with shock when Deidara made a large clay figure of himself, one that he planned to blow them up with. Hikari, who was ready to bring it down at all costs, was pushed away and told to run. Not wanting to make Sasuke annoyed, she ran as fast as she could and away from the area. Once outside of the forest, she watched as it was consumed by a white light, before everything blew up.

"God..."

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over at the area, suddenly forgetting what he and Kiba had been talking about five seconds ago. "What the...?"

Kiba sniffed the air, Akamaru barking. "That's where the trail leads to!"

"Then let's go!"

"Wait. We don't know what happened. For all we know, it could be dangerous still." Yamato calmly said, putting a hand on the blonde nin's shoulder.

Naruto growled, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "Dammit!"

Liz smacked him on the back of his head, "Have you already forgotten your training with Master Jiraiya?!"

"Of course not!" he glared up at her, rubbing his now hurting head.

"What has just occurred is the work of none other than Deidara of the Akatsuki." Yuna said, her voice calm and her eyes closed. "Uchiha Sasuke is the one that brought him down."

"Damn..."

"And from what I can tell...Hikari is with him." She frowned at the last part, her eyes opening slowly.

Kiba growled, holding said girls headband after they had found it earlier. "So I wasn't just smelling things coincidentally..."

"She's safe if Sasuke's with her though, he wouldn't harm her." Liz murmured softly to herself, not noticing Yuna listening in.

Yuna nodded slowly, "At least, to the extent that we know."

Liz sighed softly, shaking her head, "Uchiha Hope said that he was aiding in Hikari's escape from Orochimaru. I think we can safely assume he's helping her."

"Then why...why isn't she home with us?!" Naruto growled, shaking slightly. Had Sasuke really been caring for Hikari, he would've made her go home. But no. Instead, there was talk of betrayal from the elders and abandonment of duty and dishonoring the name Sarutobi.

"Knowing the Uchiha brat, he probably wants help in return for his aid."

Yuna nodded slowly, her cobalt eyes flickering to the green eyed man standing next to her, "Ne ne, Hiroshi-kun. What would big sis Kaori say?"

Hiroshi closed his eyes and sighed. "She'd probably laugh and then yell."

"But she isn't here, no need in lamenting over the past, ne?" Liz stated, focused on the mission ahead. "We don't have time for you guys to be distracted. Got it?"

Yuna puffed her cheeks, "I'm not distracted! Now lets go!"

Her partner rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag off the ground, "Hai."

Yuna looked over at her childhood friend, her eyes kind, "I know how much she means to you. I promise, we'll get her back and take her home, safe and sound."

Hiroshi nodded, walking ahead. "Right."

* * *

"Stupid idiot...what were you thinking, getting yourself inside that snake and sacrificing him? Even though he was Orochimaru's snake, I still feel like that was cruel..." Hikari mumbled, bandaging Sasuke's head.

"It was necessary to stay alive..."

"Poor Manda..." Hikari sighed, finishing her work on his head. "So, you killed that bastard and his little creepy friend, huh?"

"I don't know...I don't remember..."

"Well, you must have because that forest is gone."

He chuckled softly, "I think the annoying one ran off..."

"Darn..." She smiled faintly, "I don't like his overly cheerful spirit. It's annoying."

"Of course, you of all people to say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him lightly.

"Says Miss. Ever Cheerful.'

"At least I'm not so cold like you!" She huffed, rolling her eyes, "So, you lost a shoe in battle, and you shirt was ruined."

"A shoe...how did I lose just one damn shoe?"

"I forget, but it was just a little bit before you went into your cursed state." She hummed, eating a chip. "I sent Jugo to go buy you some new clothes and shoes."

"The others came by?"

"They all came running when they heard and saw the explosion. Suigetsu was the one who found you and Manda down by the stream..." She played with a string on her shirt, tugging at it lightly.

"Ah...did you get away in time?"

"I'd be in the same condition as you if I didn't." She smiled softly, hugging her knees to her chest. "I just have a few scrapes and bruises from the fight."

"Good, we don't want you hurt."

"We?" She tilted her head.

Shrugging softly, he said softly, "The others like you. At least Jugo and Suigetsu do."

"Ah, I know they like me. I could care less if Karin liked me, she's a bitch..." She muttered the last part under her breath.

He just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Let's get going back to camp then."

"Actually, we rented this room for the night." She smiled, rubbing the back of her head. "It was Suigetsu and Karin's idea..." She hummed, not including the information that she could sense Naruto and the others presences nearby. And since Sasuke was pretty much out of it, he wouldn't sense their presence until he recovered. "Karin is out getting supplies and I have no clue where Suigetsu went off to. I imagine he went with Jugo..." She mumbled, tapping her chin thoughtfully before flopping down onto her back and sighing loudly, looking over at Sasuke who was already fast asleep. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling, her smile fading after a minute or two.

'What am I still doing here? I could leave right now and go to the others...'

The door opening caught her attention, watching as Suigetsu came in with Jugo. Both were quiet when they noticed their leader was fast asleep and sat down the items that Hikari had asked they get while out. Quietly, both sat down on different sides of the room, where they all waited for Karin to return.

Hikari wasn't sure how much time had passed when Karin came back, but she figured it had been several hours. Unlike Suigetsu and Jugo had been, Karin was screeching, knocking the door down, which fell on Suigetsu.

"We have to move! Now!" She screeched again, looking at the occupants in the room.

"What? Why?" Suigetsu groaned, moving out from underneath the door.

"Hidden Leaf Ninja are here!"

"How close are they..?" Sasuke asked groggily.

"Close by. I used what was left of your old shirt to try and throw them off of our trail.

"Ne, why did you have his shirt?" Suigetsu asked, a brow raised.

Karin sputtered and shouted curses at him while Jugo helped Sasuke up.

"They're not after me. That'll distract them for only a little bit."

"They are after you, Sasuke..." Hikari whispered, knowing that if there was a group, they were most likely coming after Sasuke to bring him home.

"No, they're after you, Hikari."

"That too."  
Suigetsu sighed, "How annoying..."

"Then maybe I should go to them and save them the trouble." She stood up.

"Why?"

"Why not?" She grabbed her katana and put it on her back, turning towards the doorway.

Sasuke watched her weakly, not recovered fully from the battle earlier.

Karin finished healing what Hikari had not, knowing that Sasuke would be perfectly fine had Hikari done what she should've in the first place. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke.

"Should I stop her?"

"Let her go. I've rounded you guys up. I have a team now. She can do what she wants."

Hikari stopped, looking back at him. "..."

Sasuke was still not fully thinking straight, obvious by the clouded look in his eyes. Hikari sighed and walked back over to him, kneeling down to his level. Reaching forward, she cupped his face gently.

"Why haven't you left yet?"

"You said I couldn't leave."

"Changed my mind..."

"I thought you wanted me with you."

"I do.."

She let her head fall into his shoulder, her eyes closing slowly. She fisted the sheets of the bed lightly. "Then make up your mind..."

"Can't. It hurts to think, Karasu."

She laughed sadly, kissing his shoulder lightly and shaking her head. "Is my name forever Karasu?"

Chuckling weakly, "Jus' a pet name."

"I see..." She smiled faintly and kissed his cheek.

"Good..."

Karin glared at Hikari as she tended to Sasuke, wanting to rip her hair out when the raven haired boy leaned down and sloppily kissed the brunette. "Guh..."

Sasuke yawned and returned to his position laying in the bed, wincing when his injured skull hit the pillow. "Get some ice 'Kari?"

She hummed and nodded, wandering into the bathroom and turning the water in the tub on, making some hand signs and freezing some of the water. She picked at it with a kunai, putting the cut pieces in a plastic bag and running back to Sasuke, gently putting the makeshift ice pack on his head. "There..."

"Thanks..." he murmured before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Sighing softly, she laid next to him, holding his hand while looking up at the ceiling. What a mess she was in.

* * *

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Hope cried her bedroom, her fever having gotten significantly better once she had taken the medicine her brother had gotten for her a few days before. "Get in here~!"

Itachi walked in quietly. "What?"

"I'm all better~ See!?"

He smiled and nodded, "Hai."

"Now let's go train!" she exclaimed, bouncing on her knees in the center of her bed.

Itachi chuckled. "Okay, but only for a bit. I can't stay very long..."

She frowned lightly, "You said you were gonna stay all weekend...you promised..."

He hugged her. "I know. I'm trying to work it out with Nagato."

"Mama already cleared it with him..."

"Then I'm yours for the weekend!"

"Good!"

He smiled, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head. She stuck her tongue out and pouted, "I'm not a baby nii-sama!"

"Gomen, gomen!"

She giggled happily and flopped down on the bed. "Good!"

Itachi coughed harshly suddenly, covering his mouth.

Hope looked up, her onyx orbs filled with concern over her eldest brother. "That cough sounds worse than it did yesterday..." She knew he had that cough for many years, just realizing the progression of whatever he had was becoming quicker and more severe.

Itachi took a sip of water, "I'm fine..."

She grabbed his hand, looking at the blood that covered it from his cough, "Blood? That's fine? I might not be a medic but blood means internal bleeding, dumbass."

"...I'm not going to be around much longer, imouto."

"N-no...w-we just need to get you to a medic! I-I know one! P-please..."

He cupped her face, "All right..."

"G-good..." she said shakily, her eyes full of tears, wiping them with her sleeve and looking at the ground.

"Oh, don't cry..."

"How in the hell am I not going to cry if you tell me you're dying!" she screamed at him, more tears threatening to surface and overflow. "H-how do you expect me not to...?"

"Sorry..."

"It's a damn good thing I love you, nii-sama..."

He laughed softly and hugged her close. "I know. I'm glad."

She laughed weakly, "Get a girlfriend, dummy." hugging back tightly, "spread the Uchiha name...like you wanted..."

Itachi smiled weakly. "I don't know if I can find someone in time. I was leaving the job of reviving the clan to Sasuke."

She stuck her tongue out, "But you said he was set on revenge on you for somethin'~ He's not gonna stop and have a baby! Plus he's just a teen like me! You're the adult!"

Itachi laughed softly at her innocent logic, ruffling her hair. "I'm going to have to fight him."

"You'll win for sure!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Mhm."

"We should go out on the town this weekend~!"

"Alright. Where would you like to go?"

She pursed her lips in thought, making a sort of duck face in doing so, "Hm..."

Itachi chuckled, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Just out to the nearby villages!"

"Okay."

"Good! Now training we go~!"

"Hai!"

"Sweet!"

He smiled and stood up.

"Will I get sick too...?" Hope asked softly, her voice full of worry for her brother. Itachi shook his head.

"I doubt it."

"O-okay..."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I love you..."

"I-I love you too nii-sama..."

He gently pulled her along with him, taking her to their training spot quietly.

"I want to learn how to use my sharingan."

He looked at her, a bit surprised at the sudden question, but he nodded. "Alright."

She smiled brightly, and hugged him. "Thank you!"

He chuckled and smiled softly, petting her hair. "You're welcome, imouto."

Laughing she waited for his instructions on what to do.

"It's not something that you can easily summon. It takes time."

She looked down, playing with the hem of her shirt, "I..um...might've already awakened it..."

"Oh? Let's see it then."

She smiled and did so, hoping to get her brother's approval. Itachi smiled, nodding. "Ah, excellent."

'Thanks nii-sama!" she giggled happily.

He smiled, patting her hair proudly.

"Now let's train!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Naruto! You need to calm down! We will find Hikari!" Liz shouted at the blonde ninja, her tolerance with him decreasing significantly in the past hour.

"She could be dead or something!"

Yuna petted his hair. "Ne, I doubt Sasuke could really kill her. Plus I can tell she's still alive."

The auburn rubbed her temples in annoyance, "Just relax Uzumaki. You've been on edge since Hope left..."

He grumbled as they walked, looking up when he felt someone coming. "That's-!"

Hikari's eyes widened when they connected with Naruto's, crying out indignantly as she was dragged along by Sasuke, who had taken the liberty to bind her wrists and wrap the other end of the rope to his left wrist, while the others followed behind them.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, trying to stop him.

"What?" He asked, not looking back at him.

"Stop this and come back home! Let Hikari go!" Naruto growled.

"As you can see, we are currently busy." he retorted, trying to get the team to back off.

"Ne, Akamaru! Let's go!" Kiba shouted, his companion barking and following after him.

"Kiba!?" Hikari yelped, surprised that he and so many others had shown up.

"Tch! Let's go, Hikari."

Hikari looked back at them all with sad eyes, nearly tearing up when she saw her mother's younger brother trying to follow after them.

"Let her go right now!" Hiroshi demanded, growling angrily at the raven haired teen.

'Now why would I do that?" the raven smirked.

"She doesn't belong near you." Hiroshi glared at him, his green orbs piercing. Hikari had never seen him so mad before.

"She's the one that chose to stay with me! I gave her a chance to leave!"

Hiroshi's eyes widened, landing on his niece in shock while Hikari bit her lip and threw a smoke bomb to help aide in their escape.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"HIKARI!"

Yuna cursed softly, having expected something completely different than what had just transpired.

Liz murmured softly, "Just be safe, okay?"

"She...she's gone..." Naruto murmured, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Hiroshi..." Yuna whispered gently as she touched the man's shoulder.

"I failed."

"Hiroshi, don't-"

"I failed Kaori!" He looked at her, his eyes now two different colors in each one. "I failed at keeping her child safe, Yuna!"

"She is safe Hiroshi!" Liz shouted, trying to calm him down. "I trust that brat, even if he defected from the village! He cares for Hikari!"

Yuna gasped suddenly, her eyes clouding over while she fell to her knees. Kakashi frowned and knelt down next to her. "Yuna?"

"Y-Yunie?"

She looked up, panting softly. "Kami help us..."

"W-what happened Yuna?" Her wife asked as she helped the nin to her feet.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." She whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "He says he will become an avenger..."

"He said that when I first met him." Kakashi said, recalling the first time they had all met when they had been put under his wing.

Liz bit her lip softly, "If Sasuke obtains his revenge...what will happen to his sister?"

"I wish I knew...what I saw...was very evil, Liz. Sasuke Uchiha will become an avenger, but not the kind of avenger that should exist in this world." Yuna said, her voice very serious. "Sasuke Uchiha will become walking hatred and darkness should he obtain his revenge."

"Then we've gotta stop him!" Naruto declared.

"For once I agree with the knucklehead."

"Then let us hurry..." Yuna whispered, taking off first.

The others followed behind instantly. Naruto was anxious, determined to stop the boy he considered to be like a brother to him before he made the biggest mistake he could make.

"Naruto, I want you to send a note to Uchiha Hope to give to her brother. To warn him."

"Lizzie..." Yuna murmured, looking over at her while Naruto did as he had been told to do, and her wife looked over at her as her name was said.

"Hai?"

She shook her head, "Itachi is already waiting for Sasuke..." She whispered, "Kisame Hoshigaki is not too from here...I believe he's been asked to make sure that no one follows after Sasuke so as not to interrupt the battle..."

"If we let Sasuke kill him...we could lose all hope for helping Hikari and Hope."

"That's why...I believe Hikari has the gift to stop him from doing it...but she has tried to convince him...and he is too blinded by his hatred..."

"THEN WE'LL FIND ITACHI BEFORE SASUKE DOES!" Naruto yelled, his azure orbs burning in determination.

"Again...I agree with the boy," Liz murmured before looking at Naruto, "Don't make this a pattern, boy."

Naruto grinned, continuing to move with them.

Time was very limited now.

Up ahead, Hikari was struggling to break the ropes binding her hands together.

"Was this really necessary?"

"This time, yes."

"And exactly why?"

"Because, this time we are going after Itachi."

"Sasuke...do you really have to kill him?" She murmured, looking up at the back of his head.

"Didn't you want to kill Lord Orochimaru for killing your parents?" He asked, his voice cold.

She glared at him. "That's different..."

He turned around quickly, his eyes filled with murderous intent, grabbing her wrist tightly, "How is that different, Sarutobi?"

"Orochimaru wasn't related to me. Itachi is your older brother. What Orochimaru did to my parents..." She bit her lip, her eyes sad, "I will never understand why. Grandpa told me...that no matter how much we may hate, revenge isn't the best answer..."

"I have no family because of him. I didn't have any wise old man to help me solve my 'issues'" he retorted.

She didn't let on how much his words. "If you kill him, you'll have no one left at all!"

"Tch."

"You don't stop to think about what an impact it will have one others. You're very selfish, Sasuke. All you care about is getting what you want..."

"I'm not selfish, I want to make things right. He should've been put to death if he ever landed in the Konoha prison. It's how the system works dear Hikari. Kill and be killed."

"Do not talk to me like I don't know the goddamn system. I grew up having to sit through meetings about government and rule." She glared at him, her chocolate orbs full of different emotions, "And you are selfish, Sasuke. You're hatred and constant thoughts of revenge and acts of murder...do you not understand how that hurts the people that care about you?"

Sasuke slammed a fist into a nearby tree trunk, "You're the only one! You and Naruto are the only damn ones, y'know!? No one cares! The elders always knew I would defect, they said that to me every damn day! I'm not going back to that wretched village. No one there fucking cares! They want me dead, they wanted me dead since day one. Got that!?" He yelled at her, letting out emotions he never let out before and tried to suppress throughout his life, knowing that they proved him to be weak.

Hikari let him yell at her, staying silent the entire time. "...Three years ago," she whispered, recollecting when she had been put on the Sasuke Retrieval Squad, "The team that was sent to bring you back...we all talked about how much we cared for your well being before we left. Shikamaru said that, 'Even though he and I aren't close, Sasuke is still a ninja of the Hidden Leaf, and a comrade. That's why I'll do my very best to help bring him back home.' Even though...you treated everyone coldly...they still considered you to be precious to them. And you laughed. You laughed at the sacrifices that had been made and the effort we had given just to try and save you...and we failed..."

He jerked her close with the rope tied around their wrists, his eyes holding that same murderous glint that they had only seconds before, "There's nothing holding me back from severing these bonds with you right here and now. You want to leave!? Go!" He cut the ropes with his katana before running off, leaving her behind.

Suigetsu blinked and glanced at Hikari before looking back in the direction Sasuke had gone in. "Hey, don't take it to heart, beautiful...Sasuke is just anxious."

Hikari shrugged his hand off of her shoulder when he put it there, ignoring Jugo's soft and kind voice calling after her as she wandered away from them in the direction Sasuke had gone.

"Hey! Come back!"

Sasuke was already long gone by the time she had started going after him, having started his hunt. She stopped after a while and sat down, looking at her hands.

"I...I know...I'm your living legacy, but I..." She hugged her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top of them, "I don't know how to save one person from their own darkness..." Hikari whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry...mom..." She buried her face in her arms, letting the tears flow silently.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there till she fell asleep. When she did though, she found herself sitting in a field of flowers, confusing her to no end.

"Wha...?"

The flowers had a comforting aroma and formed a conglomeration of pastel colors. The wind blew around her softly, letting her hair flow freely in it's loose state, some petals getting caught in the caramel brown locks. She looked around to see if there was anyone else around.

"Hello?" She called, surprised as her voice echoed through the area.

Only silence ensued in the area before a cloaked figure appeared from the shadows. Though most people would have panicked and tried to get away, she did not run, only stared up at the figure.

"Sarutobi Hikari, I presume."

"The one and only. And you must be Uchiha Itachi..." She murmured, her eyes soft and her voice gentle.

"Hai, I am."

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" She looked at him, tilting her head.

"Of course not. I come with a warning."

"And why should I believe anything you say? You're an S-Ranked criminal that killed your entire clan..." She glared up at him.

"You love Sasuke, yes? If you do, then you will listen to what I have to say. There is a man that wishes to use Sasuke and manipulate him for his own reasons, and I know that you are the only one who has any ounce of influence on my brother. If anyone can get him to stay away from this man, it's you. Before I say anymore about this person, I'd like to share the truth about the Uchiha Massacre and Konoha. And what I am about to tell you is the complete and absolute truth. It is true that I did kill my entire clan…But it wasn't for the reason that everyone believes to this day. You see, I wanted the Uchiha clan to live in peace, but unfortunately, they had other ideas in store. Sixteen years ago, when the Nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha, fingers were pointed at the Uchiha Clan."

She frowned. "But...why would they blame your clan...?"

"Because our clan has the abilities to control the Kyuubi with our Sharingan. And there were whispers about a coup d'etat, thus bringing the fingers pointed to us. The Konoha Elders suspected our clan to be responsible for the attack, which led to our clan being moved to a distant corner of the village where our clan could be watched. Because of that, the rebellion within the clan began to grow. I was placed into ANBU, and made as a spy so I could report the rebellions progress to the elders and the Third Hokage. It was then decided that the only way to prevent another war would be to eliminate the threat."

She frowned, not believing what she was hearing. "Just a minute! The Third Hokage would have never agreed to something like, especially killing an entire clan!"

"The Third Hokage was against it. It was the council members that all agreed that the Uchiha clan should be killed off. I was the only one who could do that task. Because of my mission, I would also have to betray the village as a result. And I accepted the fact that I could never return."

"B-but what about Sasuke and Hope? Why weren't they killed that night?"

"...I couldn't kill them..." He whispered. Hikari's eyes softened, before she frowned.

"The man you spoke of earlier…who is he?"

"His name is Madara Uchiha….and he's held a grudge against the Uchiha clan for a very long time. As you may know, Konoha was founded by two clans: The Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. During this time, Madara was the leader of the Uchiha. He wanted the Uchiha and Senju to fight for supremacy. The leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama Senju, who became the First Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, approached the Uchiha clan with a peace offering. Since the rest of the Uchiha clan wished for the fighting to stop, Madara had to agree. And against Madara's wishes, Hashirama was selected by the villagers as the First Hokage. In fears that Hashirama would oppress the Uchiha, Madara tried to rally for support for challenging his leadership. But instead of helping him, the Uchiha turned their backs on him, believing that he only desired more power. Madara abandoned the clan and Konoha as a result."

"He wanted to get revenge by helping with their deaths…"

He nodded. "I found Madara before anyone else did, and I convinced him to spare the village in exchange for helping to wipe out the Uchiha clan for deserting him decades earlier. But I never fully trusted Madara. When he created the Akatsuki, I joined in order to keep an eye on him."

"So, he's the founder of the Akatsuki? I can understand you wanting him to keep an eye on him to ensure the village's safety, but there's another reason, isn't there? You were afraid that he would go after Sasuke and Hope, weren't you? If you feared that, then why did you spare them?"

Itachi let a small smile crawl up his face. "I couldn't kill my only brother and sister. Everything I did, I did for them. Not for the Uchiha clan and not for the Hidden Leaf Village. Everything I did was all for Sasuke and Hope. Madara wants to use Sasuke to destroy the Leaf because of the grudge he still holds towards the village and the Senju clan, and he wants to take Hope as well unless someone reaches her first and protects her. He wants to control everything. He wants to start another war so he can gain control of the world. He will try and start the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He will manipulate the two into believing that the Leaf is to blame, and that the only way for Sasuke to settle his revenge is to destroy it and burn it to the ground. This is where your role comes into play."

She raised a brow. "Me? How so?"

"Like I mentioned earlier, you're probably the only person who holds any ounce of influence over Sasuke. He will listen to you. You are the Honorable Granddaughter Hikari Sarutobi of the Honorable Third Hokage. Even though I left, I still love the village as much as you love it…That is why you cannot allow my brother to destroy it. You mustn't let that happen. Promise me that you will take care of him once I am gone and see to it that this doesn't happen. And my sister too...please help her."

Hikari looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You've been looked at as a traitor and a ruthless murderer for so long, when…you were only trying to protect your home. What all those people say about you being a disgrace and a monster…they're not true. You're something better than that."

"Exactly what?"

She smiled softly, "You're an Honorable Shinobi, Itachi Uchiha. I am honored to be able to speak with you like this. I promise that I will not allow the events that you have explained to me to occur. You have my word. I'm sorry for everything that you have suffered through."

"Thank you, Hikari. It's nice to know that at least one person cares." He began to walk away, into a bright light. "Goodbye, Hikari Sarutobi. Take care of Sasuke for me…because he needs someone to love him as much as you do." He smiled a genuine smile, before disappearing into the light.

Hikari's eyes flew open, looking around to see if anyone else was around, only to find that she was all alone. She looked up as thunder rumbled across the sky, her eyes saddening.

"STOP!" a young girls scream was drowned out by the crash of lightning, "S-stop!"

Itachi coughed up some blood, having discarded his coat long before the fight had reached the height it was at. His sister could only watch as her brother, her best friend, the man who raised her, was being beaten to death by a teen who was supposedly her other brother. Itachi slowly began to walk forward, reaching his hand out towards Sasuke, his hands and fingers covered in blood.

"N-no! Don't come near me!" Sasuke shouted as he scrambled back, until his back hit the wall behind him. His onyx orbs filled with fear and silent anger.

Itachi was reaching out for him, two bloody fingers extended. Itachi reached him, and gave him a sharp poke on the forehead, and the fear instantly went away as Itachi smiled at the younger sibling.

"Sorry, Sasuke...This is the last time."

Sitting on top of the wall, Hope watched the scene play out, visibly trembling, her hand covering her mouth as silent sobs escaped her body.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke didn't have time to respond before he collapsed on the ground, next to his brother. Hikari ran over as fast as she could, her eyes widening as she spotted Hope. "Hope!"

Hope's eyes were wide as she saw Hikari, taking a step back, falling onto her back, she tried to crawl away backwards. "S-stay away! Don't touch me!"

Hikari reached out for her. "Hope..."

"Don't come near me!" She screeched as she tried to get to her brother's body.

Hikari's eyes saddened, looking at Itachi with tearful eyes. "Oh, Itachi..." She reached forward, moving his eyelids down so they would be closed.

The younger teen was hugging him close, burying her face into the crook of his neck, trying to keep the warmth in his body. "D-don't leave me Nii-sama...p-please...w-we were gonna go out on the town tonight...l-like you promised"

"..." Hikari moved over and channeled her chakra to her hands, pressing them onto the older man's chest. "I don't know if it will work...but it can't hurt to try..."

Hope didn't hear her, she was murmuring to herself while casting weary glances at Sasuke, terrified that he'll wake up. Hikari continued to try, knowing that Sasuke was in dire need of medical help, and they all had to move and move fast.

"Hope. Hope, I want you to listen to me."

"B-but Nii-sama...w-we can't leave him..."

"We won't..." She whispered, "Your nii-sama spoke to me earlier...and he asked me to protect you and Sasuke from a bad person that will stop at nothing till he's captured you guys..."

Hope looked up at her defiantly, "I-I'm not a damn baby...a-and I'm not going anywhere with that murderer."

"Please, I promised! He's going to come here for you and manipulate you both!"

"H-he killed Itachi! Why did he kill him!? I-I thought n-nii-sama said he was o-our brother..."

Hikari's heart ached for the younger girl, realizing that Itachi had probably never told her about the truth of what happened to their clan and family. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off when a kunai was pressed to her neck from behind.

Hope didn't notice, she was busy trying to see if Itachi would still awaken.

"Hope...Hope, run!" Hikari screamed, trying to keep her attacker away from the smaller girl. "Go to the village! Go to Naruto!"

Looking up and seeing Hikari's attacker, she nodded and stood, her legs were trembling like a small child's learning to walk. "B-but n-nii-sama.."

Hikari whistled, relieved when a roar reached her ears. Yoru jumped over the debris that was here and there and stopped near Hope._'__Get on! Quickly!'_

She nodded, hesitating to grab her brother's body, but was pulled by the tiger onto his back. "B-but-!"

Yoru purred,_'__Get him quickly!'_

"GO!" Hikari screamed, trying to protect her, Sasuke, and Itachi's body all at once.

Hope nodded tearfully before getting onto the tiger's back, burying her face in his fur, silent tears soaking his fur. Yoru ran quickly, purring comfortingly.

_'__Hikari will see to it that his body is recovered...and I know she'll do anything she can to see that he is given a proper burial.'_

The teen was silent the rest of the way to Naruto's team. Yuna gasped and rushed over, the others having gone to the area of where the battle between the Uchiha brothers had commenced. "Oh goodness...Liz!"

"Yeah!?" her wife was on the other side of the clearing, setting up camp when the others returned.

"It's Hope!"

"Oh god...that means..." she murmured walking over to the tiger that was trying to get the girl off of his back but with no avail. Hope was clinging tightly to his fur and not letting go.

"Leave her be...I think Yoru doesn't mind." She murmured softly, gently petting the raven haired girls locks.

"Don't touch me..." she murmured in the tiger's fur, "Don't touch me..."

Yuna retracted her hand, looking down sadly. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Hope said nothing, fisting the tiger's fur in her pale hands.

* * *

"Let go of me..." Hikari growled, holding Sasuke tightly in her arms as means to protect him from the masked man before her.

"Tch, you think you can beat me on your own? You already made me lose one of my clan to the Konoha nin, who currently aren't allowed near the child," his smirk could be heard in his voice, "She'll come to me you insolent child. But, we need this one first."

"I'm warning you...Stay. The fuck. Away." She growled out, her eyes holding a dangerous look in them. "I don't care what you want from them, you can't have them, Uchiha Madara."

The man only smirked more under his mask, before snapping his fingers, "Zetsu, take care of her."

Hikari narrowed her eyes, holding onto Sasuke tighter. "Please...just leave us be..." She whispered, trying to heal Sasuke's wounds.

Chuckling darkly he added to his orders, "And find the girl."

"Please don't..." She looked down at Sasuke's face.

"Right away, Madara..." Zetsu smirked, disappearing to go and fulfill his mission.

"Now, now, let go of the boy so I don't have to hurt you." he sneered.

"...No. Wherever Sasuke goes, I go with him. I don't trust you."

"Tch, fine. You'll come too."

Hikari held onto Sasuke tighter when they were suddenly teleported into dimly lit room inside of what Hikari assumed to be a cave.

"This isn't even a room..."

"This isn't your room, this is Sasuke's."

She growled at him. "And I'm staying with Sasuke, so get over it you old fart."

"Tsk tsk tsk, attitude, no man will want to marry a woman with such an attitude." He mused as he chained Hikari's hands to shackles on the opposite side of the room.

"Now why on earth is this necessary?!"

"Because, you'll interfere." He said while he put a stip of cloth into her mouth and tied it around her head. "Now be a good girl and stay quiet."

She glared at him as he grabbed her chin roughly, her eyes defiant.

"Shh~"

* * *

"Mmmhph! Mmphke!" Hikari watched as Sasuke slowly sat up, trying to get his attention as best she could. "Mmphke!"

Sasuke was busy trying to reorient himself, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, sitting up and looking at the fresh bandages that covered his chest. "Where...?"

"MMPHKE!" Hikari cried out as loud as she could with the cloth in her mouth.

"H-Hikari!?"

Hikari mentally cheered in joy as he noticed her, nodding her head and pulling against her chains. "Mmhph, mmph!"

"Gah!" he cried in pain as Madara threw a pebble at his injured head. "The hell!?"

"Mmph!" Hikari struggled repeatedly, shaking her head vigorously as she watched Madara approach Sasuke. "Mmphke! Mmpho!" Except her was now distracted by the newcomer into the room. With all her might, she tugged at the cloth in her mouth with her teeth, managing to somehow move it off a bit so she could speak. "Sasuke, no! Don't listen to what he has to stay!"

"Wh-what do you mean!?"

"I-Itachi wants you to protect Konoha! He made me promise to protect you! Please, you have to believe me! Sasuke..."

"Itachi wouldn't do that..."

"Sasuke! That guy is evil! He's not good like he says he is, it's all a lie!" She screeched, struggling to break free and run to him.

"Let me listen first."

She sobbed softly, still trying her hardest to get out of the chains that held her up. Where was Suigetsu? And Jugo and Karin? Did they know where they were? Were they somewhere nearby? Would they come help them? Hikari could only sit and listen as Madara began to feed lies to Sasuke while telling him Itachi's story. Her heart ached badly, her eyes burning with fresh tears.

"They're nearby."

Hikari whimpered, still trying to get to him. "Sasuke..."

"I'm fine...I'll be fine..."

Hikari glared at Madara. "Let. Me. Go."

"Hikari, calm down."

"It hurts, Sasuke! I've been up on this wall for five hours!"

"calm and it won't hurt dammit!"

"I-I just want t-to hug you..." She whimpered pathetically.

"You can later, alright?"

Hikari whined softly as Madara walked over to her. "Don't you dare gag me again."

"Then shut up."

"Please...just let me down..." Hikari murmured, letting her head fall.

"Then be a good girl and be seen but not heard."

* * *

"I...I can't believe it..." Naruto muttered, sitting down slowly.

"We tried our hardest, Naruto..." Liz murmured, watching the youngest Uchiha feeding the tiger, knowing the girl won't leave his side, nor let anyone near her.

Yoru nuzzled her gently, purring loudly.

"Right now...we need to help her..."

"H-Hai..."

"If that man really is Madara Uchiha...then what happens next?" Hiroshi asked, looking over at Kakashi.

"We warn Lady Tsunade..."

"Hai..."

Liz tried reapproaching Hope, only to get yelled at and a death glare from the teen. "Damn she's just like Sasuke..." she murmured when she returned to her spot next to Yuna.

"And this time, it's Sasuke's fault instead of Itachi..." she whispered, hugging her wife.

"Maybe..." Liz mumbled something to herself before calling over Naruto, "Ne, Uzumaki!"

"What?"

"C'mere for a minute."

Naruto stood up and walked over, sitting down in front of them. "Hai?"

"Hope really took a liking to you when she was in Konohagakure, can you try to see if she'll talk to you?"

He nodded. "Sure..."

"Thanks, kid." she whispered, smiling softly.

Naru grinned, moving over to Hope. "Um...hi..."

"..."

Slowly, he reached forward and hugged her carefully.

"P-please don't.."

"You need someone to hug you..." He murmured gently, holding her close.

"N-no..I-I need my brother..."

"And he's with you..."

"H-he's gone...I-I didn't get to even say goodbye..."

"Shh..." Naruto stroked her hair gently to soothe her.

She buried her face into the front of his shirt, fisting it in her hands weakly, "I-I wanna go home..."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know...I know..."

"Wh-why won't they let me go home?"

"Yuna says Madara Uchiha is going to try and use you..."

"Wh-who's Madara?"

"A bad guy that is trying to use Sasuke..."

Hope clenched her fists tightly, "Never say that name in front of me again."

"G-Gomen..." Naruto whispered, looking down.

Hope was looking at the fire, looking much older than her young age. "We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight..."

He rubbed her back gently, petting her hair soothingly. "I'm so sorry..."

"H-he was really ill...h-he couldn't have fought his full potential.."

"I'm sure he fought back valiantly..."

"I-I don't remember much of it...h-he ran off saying that he had to do something before w-we left..."

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"I-I wanna go home..." she cried, curling in on herself.

Naruto held her tightly, letting her cry as much as she wanted. He knew how it felt, to lose the one closest to you. He felt the same thing when Sasuke left, and every day on his birthday, knowing that he didn't have his parents and that the Fourth Hokage died sealing the Kyuubi in him. He felt this same agony when the Third Hokage died, the man like a father to the young nin, just like Itachi was to Hope.

Life wasn't fair.

And he knew it all too well.

Hope looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying, "I don't u-understand..."

He reached his hand to her face, gently wiping her tears with his thumb. "I know...I don't either..."

"Wh-why did he kill my Nii-sama...?"

"Sasuke said it was because Itachi killed your clan and parents..."

"N-no...h-he wouldn't do something like that..." she murmured, looking down and playing with the hem of her tattered shirt.

Naruto nodded. "I'm not entirely sure what the truth is or not..."

She looked up at him, fresh tears in her eyes, "I-I feel so alone."

"You're not...You've got me...and the others...and Hikari-chan."

"I-I don't know them...e-except for you and a-ane..."

"They want to know you." He smiled.

"I-I'm scared..." she whispered.

"I'll protect you..." Naruto murmured, holding her tightly.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap, what a long chapter! Ehehe, we got carried away ^^;;! So, review! LATER TATERS!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We're on a roll! So, since Beth isn't here currently, I'm going to rant to you all about my recent experience with iTunes. I tried to buy a song, right? Well, when I had purchased it, it downloaded, except it didn't download because of an error. I spent an hour trying to see what the problem was. In the end, I ended have to go to the deluxe version of the same album and buy the same song. It worked ._. iTunes, you need to get your shit straight, because I don't like wasting my money on something that won't end up downloading.**

**Also, it's new years eve. Happy early new year folks!**

_**Dear...iTunes sucks in general...**_

**Yes, but I've never had an issue with them before.**

_**...I use Spotify...streams music on your computer for free...**_

**I use it too! If I had lots of money, I'd buy as much music as I could to my hearts content. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I didn't have music. Like, no joke. Okay, anyway, don't buy from iTunes for awhile unless you want your moolah to go to a complete waste! ONWARD TO THE DAMNED STORY!**

* * *

Caramel orbs stared out at the ocean. Hikari wasn't sure what she was doing just sitting there. Everyone had gone back inside hours ago after Sasuke had declared he was going to destroy the Hidden Leaf. She had spoken to him prior to that, telling him that Itachi had come to her in a dream, and about the things he told her. She thought that maybe, just _maybe _he'd stop and think about it.

Sasuke had glared at her and called her a _liar_.

She wondered whether he knew that he hurt her feelings when he was like that. She didn't really let on that he did, but she wondered if he ever stopped to think about what his actions and words did to her. She laughed sadly and threw a small pebble into the water.

"There's no point in any of this bullshit anymore..." She muttered, hugging her knees to her chest. "No fucking point..."

"What do you mean, Karasu?"

"I won't let you destroy Konoha, Sasuke."

"I need to, to get my revenge."

Hikari balled her hands into fists. "Revenge, revenge, revenge! THAT'S ALL THAT COMES FROM YOUR MOUTH!"

"Tch."

"It is. You got your fucking revenge on Itachi. How much more damage do you have to do before you're satisfied!?" She whipped around to glare up at him. She couldn't believe this. Sasuke wasn't being rational at all, and he was obviously blinded by hatred now. He didn't seem realize that he was though.

And that was what bothered her the most.

She worried about his little sister, the way she looked at her with such hatred. It was just like Sasuke.

"You got the revenge you sought out for so long. Can't you just stop there...?"

"It's not as simple as that. It never was."

"...Then maybe...I should go away." She whispered. What was the point of staying if all Sasuke cared about was his precious revenge?

"I don't want you to leave..." he murmured softly.

"Why not...? You have your precious revenge to deal with...you love it more than you love me..."

"I don't..." he muttered, not having the full capabilities to really show love.

"If you...If you try to destroy my home..." She looked over at him, "I'll have to fight you."

"Tch. Fine"

"You..." She bit her bottom lip, "You make me really want to punch you in the face sometimes."

"There's nothing stopping you."

Her fist connected to his face in an instant, her eyes full of tears as she hit him. "Please...let's just run away somewhere..."

He rubbed his now red jaw, "I can't."

"Why not...?" She whimpered, touching his cheek gently, "W-We could be happy together..."

"I know. But. I wouldn't be happy at the same time. It would be one sided."

"He scares me...Sasuke..."

"But he is gonna help us..."

"With what...?" She whispered, looking up at him, her eyes afraid.

"To revive my clan."

"I...I don't understand."

"He's of Uchiha blood."

"How does that help with your clan's revival?"

"He's gonna help..." he muttered.

"Help how?" She looked up at him, confused.

"He just will! okay!?"

She cowered back when he grabbed her wrist tightly, "O-Okay!"

"Good."

* * *

**_In Konoha~_**

"I-I don't need medical attention, Naru-senpai." Hope murmured softly to her escort.

"It never hurts to be safe..." Naruto smiled kindly, holding her close to him.

"But I wasn't in the fight..." she muttered, "Even though I should've been..."

He kissed the top of her head, "Don't think about it right now, okay?"

"I-it's really hard senpai."

"I know..." He ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"M-may I ask you something?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Are you flirting with me or somethin'?"

Naruto blushed, blinking, "W-Why would you say that?"

she deadpanned. "You can't tell?"

"S-So what if I am?"

"Y-you are!?"

"M-Maybe!"

"G-geez! You've only known me for a little bit!"

"I-I won't do it again, I promise!"

"I-its fine..." she muttered, smiling weakly, "Keeps my mind off of other things..."

Naruto hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Sorry..."

She clutched his shirt tightly in her tiny pale hands, letting him hold her close. He hummed a soothing tune, carrying her quietly to Konoha hospital to let her be seen by Tsunade and assess the extent of her injuries. Both physical and mental.

The only thing there was between them was silence. In the back of Naruto's mind, he blamed Sasuke for this. If he hadn't have killed Itachi, the youngest Uchiha wouldn't be like this, but she would be happy and cheerful just like she had been only a few days beforehand when he had seen her for the first time.

It made Naruto angry.

"W-what's wrong?"

"H-Huh?"

"You seem upset."

"Oh! No, I was thinking about something, that's all." He smiled sheepishly.

"Angrily, your chakra was flaring."

"I-I don't think you want me to talk about it..."

"I-iie. B-but...if you need to talk..."

"It's about S...you know who.."

"O-oh..."

"I'm mad at him..."

She laughed sadly, "I'm furious, senpai."

"I promise...I'll do what it takes to beat the crap out of him."

"I wanna be the one to do so." she growled dangerously. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Plus...I want to ask Hikari-chan why she stays with him..."

"They're in love. At least...thats what she tells me..." she muttered, "I don't understand why she could love that. But whatever."

"Sasuke...he doesn't even seem like he's capable of loving..."

"Iie. But ane said she's trying."

"I wonder if he'll ever change..." He sighed.

She shrugged, "Who knows.

He slowly nodded in agreement.

He felt the girl tense up as they approached the hospital, knowing she was unsure about returning to the village and facing the unforgiving wrath of the council members. Despite that, Naruto vowed to keep her safe, even from the elders cruel words. He'd do everything to keep her safe.

"Why do you care so much?"

"No one...deserves to be treated for who and what they are." Naruto mumbled, knowing what it felt like to be judged all too well.

"Why do they hate my clan do much!?" she cried, the agony clear in her voice.

He held her tightly. "I don't know...I don't know..."

"They judge without knowing...without knowing the full extent of their actions." she mumbled, "Like everyone else I know..."

"I'm not like that..."

"N-no! Not you!" she giggled nervously, "Neither is ane! But everyone does, it's human nature. Everyone does judge. I do."

Naruto nodded, smiling faintly.

This girl knew the dangers of the world around her, but she kept going on as if she didn't have a care in the world.

It was that kind of attitude that gave one such a strong will.

she was different than most people in Konoha. That's what Naruto liked about her. She had the will of fire, but wasn't a citizen of konoha. But to Naruto, anyone could have the will of fire, Konoha citizen or not. Even if the elders said differently.

That's what Uzumaki Naruto believed.

* * *

_**~Weeks later~**_

"No, no, no. I'm not going with you to capture the Eight-Tails. That's fucking suicide."

"Why not?!"

"Hello!? The Eight-Tails! A jinchuriki. That's suicide! You'll get your ass handed to you on a plate, man..." Hikari muttered, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I fought Naruto and I lived."

"That's because that wasn't the full tailed beast state, Sasuke!" She fisted her hair in annoyance. "Ugh, fine. I'll go with you, but only so I can watch you get your butt kicked..."

"Whatever."

"Such naivety." Hikari scoffed, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she walked past him, suddenly stopping while her hand went to her right shoulder. "Gah..."

"'Kari? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing..." She mumbled, lightly rubbing her fingers against the birthmark that resided there. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"And what do you know?"

"Nothing, but your expression shows pain."

"It's just irritation. Nothing more." She mumbled.

"Fine."

And so, they went to the Land of Lightning and fought against Killer Bee, the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki. Like Hikari had predicted, Sasuke nearly died, Suigetsu overdid it, Jugo had gotten mad, and Karin had nearly lost her mind. Hikari was lucky to have received only a few bruises. She had been so relieved once they had gotten back to the hideout, completely avoiding going near Madara and settling for going to Sasuke's room to change clothes.

"Stupid mission..."

"I'm fine..." he murmured as he stripped himself of his bloody cloak and shirt, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Says the one who received a hole in his chest. Oh yeah, you're in tip top shape."

All he did to reply was grunt. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, grabbing her bag of medical supplies and dumping it all out on the bed.

"A hole, Sasuke. Do you understand that had it not been for Jugo and Karin, you'd probably be a spirit right now?"

"Well I'm not dead. Okay?"

"You could be though..." She muttered, dabbing at a cut on his cheek gently.

"But I'm not." he noted stubbornly. She glared at him lightly, putting a bandage on the cut once she disinfected it.

"Stupid stupid stupid..." She whispered, moving to work on his arms. "I swear, one of these days..."

"Whatever."

Every once and awhile, her eyes would flicker up to his face as she tended to his wounds, her fingers gentle against his pale skin as she worked.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She hummed, bandaging up some more cuts.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I love you...that's why." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why do you love me?"

She wandered away to pull some clothes out to change into. "Because...everyone finds someone that...they can relate to on some levels...you..." She paused, trying to find the right words. "I love you because...I know how it feels to be so alone. That's what draws me near you."

"Why?"

She blushed faintly. "I...I think...you're attractive too..."

He raised a raven brow at the comment, "Attractive?"

She blushed again, harder this time while nodding slowly. "Yeah..."

He chuckled softly, not usually one to laugh, "Silly."

"Shut-up..." She whispered, her face beet red as she started to move to the bathroom, her hair in a messy bun.

"C'mere..."

She stopped and looked back at him, turning around and walking back over to him. "What is it?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. She let out a sound of surprise and protest, moving to try and sit up. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"Don't leave..."

She frowned, looking up at him. "Leave? I was just going to the bathroom. I wasn't leaving..." She blinked, looking up into his eyes.

It was obvious Sasuke was still suffering a bit of trauma from his injuries. She reached a hand up slowly, gently brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Hey..." She whispered when he pressed closer, her face heating up at the sudden closeness.

"Closer." he murmured in her ear.

"W-What do you mean...?" She whispered back, letting her hands rest on his shoulders.

"I need you, 'Kari."

"I'm right here, S'uke..." She mumbled, trying to avoid his eyes, her cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. Her face heated up some more when he grabbed her chin.

"Please."

Hikari closed her eyes, blushing harder when he pressed his lips to the side of her neck, biting down on her bottom lip gently.

"Please, 'Kari." She grabbed his face gently so he could look at her before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, her lips soft.

"Th-thank you."

She held him close to her, her fingers moving to tangle themselves in his hair while she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her breath warm as she spoke against his cold skin.

"I-I've never done it before, Sasuke..." She mumbled, closing her eyes tightly, afraid he'd laugh at her inexperience in sexual activities.

"Neither have I."

She looked up at him slowly, embarrassed. "I-I'm scared..." She mumbled, shivering as one of his hands splayed itself out on her stomach.

"Don't be. I'm not."

"It'll hurt though..." She murmured, playing with his hair.

"I doubt it my dear, I hope not."

"I heard it does..." She whispered, sitting up as he pulled her shirt off.

"G-gomen." he stuttered, as nervous as she was about the whole situation.

She kissed his neck softly, moving his hands to her back. "I'm not mad at you..."

"G-good."

She smiled softly, resting her forehead against his shoulder as he unclasped the undergarment, mentally laughing at how his hands were slightly shaky.

"D-damned hands."

She giggled softly, reaching forwards and tugging at the purple rope around his waist. "It's okay, Sasuke..." She whispered, her voice soft and gentle.

"N-not."

"And why not?" she hummed, tugging the rope off and throwing it down onto the floor.

"cause..."

"That's not even a reason, Sasuke." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Tch." he swore under his breath, obviously not feeling well still, but well enough for his member to be stone hard.

Hikari raised a brow. "Aww, lil' Sasuke is all proud~" She purred, blinking when he pinned her hands over her head. "H-Hey!"

"I need you dammit!"

She squeaked when he pulled a kunai knife out. "Hey now, I don't know if you have any weird fetishes, but cutting me up better not be one..." She grumbled, squawking when he cut her shorts. "Sasuke!"

"Bein' too slow." he muttered.

"Those were really comfortable!" She whined, shifting her legs awkwardly.

"I'll buy you new ones."

She whimpered as it came down to the last article of clothing she had left, her legs shaking slightly.

"Well?"

"Shh..." he whispered in her ear. She blushed, looking away as he pulled it off quickly, pressing her legs together as much as possible.

"Now don't be shy..."

She blushed more. "S'cold..."

He smirked lightly, pressing his hands on the bed under her. "I can fix that."

She rolled her eyes. "Can you now?" She returned the smirk, looking up at him slowly.

"I think so."

"I don't see it happening anytime soon, considering I'm naked and you still have your pants on." She hummed.

"Then change it."

She smiled and reached up, tugging his pants and boxers down at the same time, her face going beet red as she began to sputter. "Holy-!"

He raised a brow, his smirk audible in his voice, "Something you like?"

She blushed harder if it was even physically possible, "Y-You're huge..."

"Am I now?"

"I-I don't think it'll fit..." She mumbled, her knees tightly pressed together.

He kissed lightly along her jaw, "Let's try and see."

She whimpered softly as he pried her knees apart gently and settled himself between them, closing her eyes and looking away. "Nnh..."

"I'll be gentle~" he hummed in her ear, while nuzzling her neck.

Hikari whined, opening her eyes to look at him. "Promise...?"

"Promise."

* * *

Yuna quietly sighed as she rubbed her eyes, having been looking over scrolls for a little over two hours.

"Baby...c'mere, you look so tired."

Yuna looked up, her cobalt eyes exhausted, smiling. "I'm fine..."

"You need rest," Liz sighed, "You need to keep your energy up...we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Yuna ran a hand through her blonde locks and nodded, crawling over to her wife and up onto their bed. "Mm, comfy..."

"I'm glad, this bed cost me a lot of money." Her wife mumbled, running her own hand through her firey auburn locks. "But you wanted it, so I couldn't refuse."

She looked up at her, "You didn't have to buy it, baby..." She mumbled, patting her cheek lightly.

Giggling, she nuzzled the crook of her neck, her hair tickling her wife's jaw, "You just looked so happy! You were so cute!"'

Yuna made a soft sound, "Mm, that feels good..." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

She giggled softly and hugged her closer, "Always horny, eh?"

Yuna peeked one eye open and glared half heartedly. "It's not my fault you're so sexy..."

"Oh really?!"

"Yes!"

She laughed happily and hugged her waist, "Let's get some rest and we can see Hopie first thing in the morning!"

"Hai~!"

* * *

Hope stared blankly at the hospital room ceiling, "This is so dull..." she mumbled to herself, "I just wanna go home...but it isn't an option! Cause apparently I'm a damn traitor to this village!" she started to argue with herself after a while of just talking to herself.

"Solitary confinement fucking sucks!" she shouted at the guard posted outside her door.

Genma rolled his eyes, having been listening to her rant for the past hour. "Get over it, kid."

She growled defiantly at the man, "I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me!"

"No one else is around, so I don't really think it matters at the moment." he mused, chewing on the senbon in his mouth.

"I want to see Naruto-Senpai!" she shouted at the door, pulling on her handcuffs that tied her to the bed.

"He'll be here later, so relax."

"it's been a whole day! How long is this damn prison time!?"

"Hope?" Naruto said as he walked in, looking at her cell.

"N-naruto-Senpai!" She squealed and tried reaching for him, wincing when her arms were jerked back sharply from the handcuffs.

Naruto smiled sadly, waiting for Genma to open the door before he ran inside and hugged her.

"Hey..."

"That guard is a meanie..." she mumbled, her mannerisms having receded to be more like a child's. Liz thought it was her subconscious trying to resolve her pain and agony.

Naruto kissed her hair gently. "I'm sorry.."

"He wouldn't let me talk! It wasn't fun!"

He smiled sympathetically and patted the top of her head. "He was just doing his job, sadly..."

"How long do I have to stay here...?"

"I wish I knew..." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "That's up to baa-chan..."

"But you should know~" she hummed, laying back in her bed. Naruto sat next to her, shrugging.

"I guess..." His eyes lit up, "Hey! When pervy-sage comes back, maybe he can help get you out of here!"

"Pervy...sage?"

"Master Jiraiya!" He grinned, smiling sheepishly, "I just call him that because he can be a bit of a perv sometimes..."

"A bit? Someone doesn't get a nickname like that for being a bit."

"Look, he's a good person, okay?"

"Fine~"

The blonde grinned, leaning back against the wall. He closed his eyes and yawned loudly.

"No sleeping~!"

"Sorry~!"

"Naruto."

The blonde looked up to see Kakashi standing outside of the cell, a solemn look on his face.

"He looks sad Senpai."

Naruto frowned, "Sensei? What's going on?"

"Lady Tsunade needs to speak with you immediately..."

"But-"

"Why can't he stay?!"

"I've been asked to bring you with us too." Kakashi said, looking at her while Naruto stood up slowly, confused as to what was going on.

Hope just stayed where she was, sitting up and rubbing her wrists.

After clearing it with the guards that Hope was to come with them, they headed to Tsunade's office, where Sakura, Sai, Yuna and Liz, and Tsunade and Shizune were waiting, along with an old toad and a few other frogs. Naruto blinked, looking around.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Tsunade glanced up at him slowly, her face grim, "..."

Hope just watched, somewhat scared with all the people around her. Naruto moved forward, the old toad looking up at him.

"He is Jiraiya-boy's student?"

"Yes...this is Naruto Uzumaki..." Tsunade confirmed, "The 'Child of Prophecy' you mentioned."

"Jiraiya-boy? 'Boy?'" Naruto frowned angrily while pointing a finger at the old toad, "You're talking as if the Pervy Sage is a kid! Who does this geezer frog think he is?!"

"Watch your mouth!" Tsunade yelled.

"This great man is the one who taught Sage Jutsu to Lord Jiraiya. He is Lord Jiraiya's master." Shizune clarified, Naruto's eyes widening while the old toad laughed.

"Pervy Sage, eh? What a fitting nickname for Jiraiya-boy."

"So, what does this geezer sage want with me?"

Fukasaku hung his head down in sadness. "I'm not sure where to begin. But let's see…I suppose the most important thing is…" the old frogs eyes were closed for a bit longer before he opened them and looked at Naruto. "Jiraiya-boy has died in battle.

"A-at who's hand?" Hope asked softly, feeling a dark foreboding boiling in the pits of her stomach.

Yuna looked over at her, her eyes red and puffy from having been crying earlier, "...The leader of the Akatsuki. Pein."

"Is that why you wanted me here?" she looked at Tsunade with defiant eyes, "'Cause I'm not gonna tell you any damned thing about my family."

Tsunade said nothing, obviously not taking the news well. Yuna spoke up.

"Get rid of that attitude and be respectful. I requested you be brought here because I know how you hate being stuck in that cell..." Yuna mumbled, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

Hope laughed bitterly, "They're my family. You don't betray your family."

Through all of this, Naruto was silent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man that had taught him everything was dead now. He was gone. He wasn't going to be coming back.

He felt like he had lost his father.

Hope ran after him, ignoring the shouts of the konoha nin. "s-Senpai!"

Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe. His teacher...his father figure was gone.

But Naruto couldn't cry. No tears fell down his face. He stopped when Hope collided into his back, hugging him tightly. "..."

"You look like you needed a hug." she mumbled into the back of his shirt. He stayed put, lightly slumping back into her, but not so much as to knock her down.

Naruto had suffered the pain of loneliness from the time he was old enough to even talk. He had to watch other kids his age walk with their parents and spend time with them, while he was left to be on his own. Of course, despite that their parents scolded them for playing with him, he had befriended Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. And when he was put on Team 7, Sakura, Sasuke, Hikari, and Kakashi became his friends.

Sasuke was the only one who knew the same pain. And with that Naruto had treasured their bond. Even though Sasuke believed that he had severed that particular bond with him, Naruto could still feel it there. That bond was still running inside of him.

And Hikari. Bless her soul. Hikari had suffered through so much pain of losing people that she loved so dearly. He had seen the agony of it when they had been at the funeral for the Third Hokage. It was the first time he had seen her cry. And it hurt him too, even though he wasn't related to old man Hiruzen.

"Naruto-senpai...y-you should sit...you're shaking."

He silently moved over to a nearby bench and sat down, his bangs hiding his azure orbs. She watched him do so, feeling guilty that her own father figure was the one who killed his. "I-I should go..." she mumbled softly, "I've caused enough pain being here..."

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist gently. "...Stay..." He whispered, not wanting to be left alone.

For as long as Naruto could remember, it had been him that had comforted everyone. Like Sakura when Sasuke left and he had failed to bring him back like he had promised her. Or Hikari when Asuma died. He had been the one that told her she had permission to cry if she wanted to.

But Naruto. Naruto had never been the one to have reason to be comforted.

They sat there in silence for a while. Naruto eventually got up and went and bought a popsicle for himself and Hope before he sat back down. He took one lick of his before he gave up on bothering with it and just settled on holding it.

"I'm sorry..."

Naruto shook his head silently, not angry with her. His eyes seemed dead, that light that was normally in them gone. He could almost hear Hikari's voice in his head, chiding him at his sudden change in mood. She would wave her finger at him and shake her head while saying, _'Tsk Tsk! This is very Un-Naruto like! Shame shame!' _He normally would have laughed, but under the current circumstances, he couldn't even smile, let alone laugh. Hell, he couldn't even cry.

But Hope wasn't Hikari, she barely even really knew Naruto. And try as hard as she could, she couldn't comfort anyone.

His orange popsicle dripped, beginning to melt slowly. The street light came on slowly, but Naruto stayed put with Hope instead of getting up and just going home to wallow in self pity and sadness.

Hope tried talking to him like he did when her brother died, but he just stayed silent. "I-I wish he didn't kill him..." she muttered, unclear who she was talking about.

More drops began to hit the ground, but these were not from the popsicle.

Naruto was crying.

"D-don't cry Senpai..." she murmured, repeating some of the soothing words he said to her days before. Naruto was silent, the tears continuing to fall down his face while he leaned into her hand as she rubbed his back. "g-gomen..."

His gaze was fixated on the ground, not even hearing the footsteps approaching.

"Naruto..."

He looked over upon hearing his name, seeing Iruka walking towards himself and Hope. Immediately, he began to rub at his eyes furiously with the back of his arm while Iruka took a seat on his other side.

"I heard about Lord Jiraiya."

Silence.

Finally, Naruto spoke softly, "I wanted him to keep watching over me. I wanted him to see me become the Hokage. But I only ended up showing Pervy Sage the worst, most un-cool side of me. I was..."

"Lord Jiraiya only had praise for you. He was always boasting about you, saying you were like his own grandchild. He had faith that you were the one who would inherit his will. And he truly believed that you would one day become a great Hokage." Iruka smiled at him, "Lord Jiraiya will always watch over you. Even this very minute, he's watching you from somewhere. He wouldn't be happy seeing you sad like this. So..." He stood up slowly, staring up at the night sky, "Be your usual self, the one he praised so much." He moved over and knelt down in front of Naruto, "Don't stay depressed forever. For Lord Jiraiya himself, one of the Legendary Sannin," Iruka took Naruto's popsicle and gently ripped it so it would separate into a single one each, holding one out to Naruto, "acknowledged you as his promising student!"

Slowly, Naruto gave a slight smile, taking the popsicle from him.

"Thanks...Iruka-Sensei."

Hope smiled softly and watched the two interact, reminding her of her relationship between her and her brother. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying not to let the tears that were threatening to come falling out. Iruka reached over, resting his hand on the top of her head gently.

"P-please don't..." she murmured softly, trying to look like she was staying strong for Naruto, but failing horribly.

"Your brother was a good person. And like Naruto's master, he wouldn't be happy seeing you sad like this either."

She glared weakly at the nin, "Y-you didn't know my brother...y-your village called him a traitor. H-he loved your damn village..."

Iruka's eyes softened, "I know...Naruto told me about Itachi. And what you thought of him."

She looked down, fisting her hands opened and closed. "M-my family...h-hurt your family..."she mumbled as Naruto grabbed her hand gently and squeezed it. "I-I can't forgive myself for letting my family hurt yours..."

"I don't blame you."

"I blame myself."

"Please don't..."

"I don't like to see others hurting! I hate it! And you're hurting and it's all because of my family!"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly.

"I can't handle it.." she murmured, "C-cause I can feel their agony...I-it hurts..."

"I know..." Naruto murmured, "I know..."

She laughed sadly and wiped her eyes, "I-I'm so dumb...I-I should be the one comforting you..."

"You're hurting too though..." He whispered, burying his face in her hair.

She didn't respond to the comment, fisting his shirt weakly. "N-not as much as you now..."

He simply held her, both of them taking comfort from holding eachother.

"Wh-why do I feel so safe around you..?" she asked softly, "Y-you're one of the few...Th-that I feel so safe around..."

Naruto hummed, kissing the top of her head. "I dunno..."

"I-I don't understand..."

He smiled and shrugged, closing his eyes and resting his chin on the top of her head.

He saw no reason to question it if they both were comfortable.

"Th-thank you.."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Hikari slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She blinked a couple of times and yawned. She felt so content, and really warm, as if someone were holding her close. And someone was holding her, that person was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. She blinked again, slowly looking over her shoulder and at Sasuke's face. When he was asleep...

He looked so at peace.

She sighed softly and slowly made the move to get up and out of bed. She was sore.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "Mm...no..."

She blushed faintly and glanced up at him, "Mm, but it's morning..." She mumbled, unconsciously scooting closer to him.

"Stay~" he hummed in her ear, nipping it softly.

She moaned softly and squirmed a bit, "Don't tell me you're still horny, Sasuke..."

"Nah~"

She looked up at him and stared at his face, reaching her hand up and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Your hair is all messy..."

He raised a brow, and watched her mess with his hair. "Is it now?"

She nodded softly, "Mhm...really messy."

"Why don't cha fix it?"

She smiled and gently pressed down on the raven spikes that stuck up every which way, her slender fingers massaging his scalp. "I am..." She murmured, her fingers gently tracing down his jaw line to the dark mark that resided on his collar bone that she had made.

"Good," he hummed softly, rubbing her waist and hips with his thumbs. She looked up at him and watched his face.

"You look happy..." She whispered.

"I am," he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. "How come?"

"'Cause I have you."

She smiled faintly, "I'm not that special..."

"You are to me..." She pecked his cheek in response.

"And you're very precious to me..." She looked up to meet his eyes.

"And let's keep it that way."

She played with his fingers, "Um..."

"Are...you leaving?"

She looked up at him, "I don't plan to right now...it's just...Madara..."

"He's not bad 'Kari..."

"He scares me, Sasuke..." She mumbled.

"I understand, but he's helping us." he murmured in her ear, nuzzling her neck softly.

"How is he helping us in general?" She asked, gesturing to herself and him.

"He's helping. I can feel it, 'Kari."

She looked at him, "But...with what?"

"My training, how to use my sharingan properly..."

"How does that benefit me?" She mumbled.

"So I can keep you safe."

She held his hands tightly, looking back up at him. "Last night...what does it mean to you?"

"Everything," he whispered softly, "I know...I love you..."

She smiled softly at his words, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you too..." She whispered, hugging him tight. "I feel like we forgot something..."

"Did we? I don't believe we did..." he mused softly, letting her do what she wanted.

She suddenly froze. "Condoms." She instantly looked up at him. "We forgot to use a condom."

"S-Shit..."

"Oh god..." She whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..."

She cupped his face. "No, don't be...w-we don't know for sure..."

"O-of course..."

"Are...you mad?" She muttered, looking away.

"No..it was my fault..."

"I-I don't want him to know if I am..." She whispered.

"I won't tell."

She hugged his neck. "I'm not mad..."

"We just have to wait and see..." he muttered, petting her hair, but missing after closing his eyes tightly for a moment.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing...it's nothing..."

"You look like you're in pain..."

"I'm fine...I'm fine.."

She sighed and cupped his face. "Baby..."

"I'm fine...okay?" he muttered.

She sighed and nodded, moving to get up. He watched, not pulling her back to lay back down. She looked at herself in the mirror, reaching her hand up to touch the marks on her neck."You left a mark..."

"You left more on me," he hummed softly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She rolled her eyes, the sheet wrapped around her naked form.

"You like it~" she smiled, watching him.

"Do I now?"

She nodded, looking at him over her shoulder. "Yep."

"You think I'm always horny, eh?" he mused with a smirk.

"No!" She huffed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"I'm not going back to that wretched cell!"

"We're not taking you back, we're taking you home with us." Yuna hummed.

Hope looked up in shock, not expecting this sort of kindness from the medic after her outburst in Tsunades office. Since Naruto left to Mount Myoboku, she expected to be put back in the cell and constantly under observation.

"We talked about it with Tsunade-sama, and she says as long as we're in charge, you can stay."

"O-okay.."

Yuna smiled softly and spun around. Hope just sat there and watched, not having any motivation to do anything. Yuna wrapped her arms around her gently.

"We finished setting your room up this morning~"

"I-I have a room?!" she shrieked, not expecting the medic to do anything special for her.

"Hai~!"

"Y-you haven't talked to me...since I came to Liz's cabin when I ran away..."

"I'm sorry..." She murmured.

"Did...I upset you that much...?" she whispered softly.

"No, of course not!"

"You seemed really mad.."

"I wasn't mad, dear..."

"I can't disclose the information...what little I know..."

"I know. And no one is asking you to do so." Yuna explained, opening the door to her house.

"Yes...the guard told me I had to..."

"Genma? He was just saying what he had to. He's not really part of guard duty very often..." She mused, tapping her chin.

"No, there was another..."

"Oh...well...I don't know! But you're safe in our home~!" She smiled softly.

"I-I..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay..." She hummed, "Liz! We're home~!"

"In the kitchen!"

Yuna smiled and lead the way to the kitchen. "Hello~!"

Liz giggled softly at her wife and was currently cooking dinner for the two other girls.

"What are you makin'~?" Yuna sing songed, skipping over and hugging her waist.

"Some pasta, nothing too special."

"Mm, smells yummy~!" She giggled, burying her face in the taller woman's back. She turned around and rested her hands on her shoulders, pressing her forehead to the blonde's.

"Go get changed dear, dirt covered clothes don't suit your beautiful physique."

She leaned close to her, closing her eyes, "Mm, you know how to make a woman smile..." She hummed, smiling softly.

"Do I now?"

She nodded, kissing her nose. "So...when do you wanna try that jutsu out?" She smiled more.

"Whenever you want!" she smiled, running her fingers through her lover's blonde locks, not noticing when Hope stepped out of the house to sit outside.

"Tonight maybe~?" She smiled brightly, leaning into the touch.

"Sure~" she pressed her lips to the feathery soft locks, before looking around the house. She now noticed the missing presence of the young teen, "Where's Hopie?"

Yuna squeaked. "Eep! Hope!?" She quickly ran outside to see if the teen was out there. And to her surprise she was, Hope was sitting on the deck watching the sun set over the Hokage Mansion. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her chin was resting on her knees which were pulled up to her chest. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah yeah...I'm fine..." Hope hummed softly, keeping her eyes focused on the sunset, and rubbing them every so often as if they were irritating her. Yuna noticed and frowned.

"Are your eyes bothering you?"

"A-a bit..."

"Mind letting me take a look?"

"Sure..."

Yuna took her face in her hands gently, studying the teens eyes carefully. "Hm..."

Trying as hard as she could not to blink and rub her eyes every few minutes, Hope let out a small whimper of pain as she was refusing any comfort for her onyx orbs. Yuna frowned.

"I can't see anything wrong with them...but take it easy and rest them."

"Th-they started hurting when Yoru brought me to your camp..."

"Hm...I'll do a thorough examination first thing tomorrow."

"H-hai..." the raven stuttered, rubbing her eyes furiously trying to get the pain to recede.

Yuna hugged her, "Lizzie is making some pasta. I think it's ready about now. You hungry?"

"A-a little bit..."

"Then let's eat, ne?" She smiled and stood up, helping the girl up as well.

"Is it a side effect of my sharingan...?" she asked softly, "I've barely used it..."

"It could be a possibility, but I won't know till I've done a better examination."

"Of course," she smiled weakly, obviously seeming distracted. Yuna hummed and lead her back inside to the kitchen.

"When will Naruto-Senpai come back?"

"Fukasaku-sama said that they were going to try and do the impossible and be gone for just a few days."

Hope giggled softly at the comment, "Is he really that stubborn?"

"Sadly~" Yuna giggled, sitting down next to her wife.

"Who are we talking about?" Liz asked with a confused expression on her features, "We talking about someone I know?"

"Naruto~"

She laughed whole heartedly, "Of course! Stubbornest kid I know."

Yuna laughed softly and helped Hope's plate before helping her own. "And a strong boy."

"Hai..."

Yuna smiled and watched her.

* * *

_**~several days**_** later~**

It had been several days since Naruto and Fukasaku left for Mount Myoboku, and Hope continually had a dark feeling stirring around. She didn't tell anyone, but honestly, she really didn't trust anyone around her, she was scared and alone in a foreign place. "N-nii-sama..." she whimpered when she'd have her continuous nightmares, "I-I need help nii-sama..."

Yoru, who had been staying with the raven haired girl like his human companion had asked him to do, had left a few days earlier to go meet with Hikari.

Currently, Yuna was watching Liz, her cobalt eyes curious.

"I'm tracking Yoru to see where he's going...he might be going to find Hikari-chan."

"Probably..." Yuna mused, walking over to her.

"Hai...he's been comforting Hope the past few days at night...I think she's having sharingan nightmares, Yunie."

"Hai..." She murmured, laying her head in the auburn haired woman's lap.

"That could be the problem she's been having with her eyes then...her body is overusing them."

"And she doesn't even know it."

"That's the worst part about it..." Liz sighed sadly, a motherly person at heart, and thus wanting to keep the teen safe from any harm.

"She's so innocent too..."

"Yes, she hasn't been exposed to what the others around here have...she's lucky to be trained in the way her brother did."

"Mhm..." Yuna sighed, playing with her hair.

"So, Uzumaki should be returning soon?"

"I hope so..." She mumbled, looking up at her.

"Why do you say that, baby?" she asked, petting the blond's soft locks.

She nuzzled into her hand, "Naruto might be able to lift Hope's spirits some..." She kissed her palm.

"Of course he will, he's such an energetic and charismatic boy. He lifts everyone's spirits."

Yuna smiled softly and watched her face intently.

"Yuna, what in the world are you doing?" LIz asked, getting paranoid with her wife's staring. The blonde giggled and kissed her softly.

"This~"

"Silly~"

Yuna laughed happily and buried her face in Liz's chest. "Soft~"

"What the!?" Liz squeaked, "My boobs are not pillows!"

"But they're so soft~!"

"No~!"

She whined, "You tell me mine are!"

"When do I say that!"

"When we has the sex!" She giggled.

"But I'm horny when I say that!"

"You're so cute when you're horny though~"

She blushed hard, looking at her wife, "B-baby..."

Yuna tilted her head cutely, "Hm~?"

Liz rolled her eyes and gasped as she felt a tremor rock the house, "Wh-what the?!"

Yuna's eyes widened as Hiroshi came barrelling in, his green orbs wide. "Hiroshi! What's happened?!"

"The Akatsuki! They're attacking the village!"

"Sh-shit..." Liz swore under her breath. "Hiroshi. Get Hope to the Hokage Mansion, ASAP!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Not too far from the village, Yoru was racing back to Konoha, Hikari on his back. They skidded to a stop on a hill that overlooked the village, Hikari's eyes widening.

"Oh god..."

Hope cried in protest as she was jerked from her bed and pulled to her feet, "Wh-what the hell!?"

"We have to get to the Hokage Mansion!"

"Why!?"

"We're under attack!"

"By who!?"

"Akatsuki."

Hope's eyes widened at the name, "O-oh my god..."

"We have to hurry!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Quickly, he led the way to Hokage Mansion, only stopping when loud roars overhead caught his attention.

"O-oh my god...Get down!"

Hiroshi shielded her body with his own as they hit the ground, the man looking back up in surprise.

"That's-!"

"GO!"

The blue dragon roared as she led the other four dragons, attacking the pterodactyl summon.

"P-papa...n-no..."

Hikari watched her dragons fight the monsters that were attacking the village, cursing softly. "Dammit!"

Hope scrambled to her feet, helping Hiroshi up as well. "G-get everyone out!"

"But I was told to take you to Hokage Mansion!"

"Both of you! Get to safety!" Hikari shouted.

"I-I can try to stop him!" the Uchiha shouted as she ran in the opposite direction as she needed to go.

"Hope! Come back, Hope!"

"Sorry Ane! No can do!"

Hikari made the move to run after her, stopping when she felt a familiar chakra signature nearby. "Little brother!" Immediately, she took off to find Konohamaru.

"Damn it Nagato..." Hope swore under her breath, running to find her father figure, gasping when she collided into one of his other bodies.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"P-papa! It's me! Hope!"

He frowned and picked her up. "Get away from here as fast as you can."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I made a promise, to keep Naruto's family safe."

He scoffed, pushing her away gently before he disappeared. Hope looking at the empty area dully.

"Love you too..."

"Hope..." Konan murmured, hugging her tightly, "Nagato and I have been so worried..."

"A-am I why he's attacking Konoha...?"

She shook her head, "He's here for the Nine-tails jinchuriki."

"I won't let you get him."

"I know."

"Even if I have to fight you."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone...Nagato made me come."

"Wh-why?"

"I don't know..."

"..."

"He will stop at nothing till he captures Naruto, Hope."

"I'm gonna try my hardest...not to let him get captured. He's my best friend!" she stated, determination in her onyx orbs.

"...Itachi would be proud."

Hope's expression faltered, "Wh-why would you say that...?"

She smiled softly, "Itachi loved this village very much. That's why...his will to protect it has been passed down to you."

"Th-this village betrayed him though! H-how could he love something that did that vile act to him...?"

"It was his home though. And that's why, despite the betrayal, he still loved it.

Hope nodded solemnly, "I miss him so much..."

"I miss him too..."

"It hurts.."

"I know..."

Hope hugged her quickly before running off into the forest, hoping to find Nagato.

* * *

Hikari wasn't quite sure what had been going on when she was suddenly surrounded by two of her dragons. All she could remember was a giant shockwave and large cloud of debris flying towards her and Yoru. When she had opened her eyes, she felt her heart stop.

"It's...gone..."

"G-gah!"

She ignored whoever had grunted, her eyes wide. Katsuyu, who had been ordered to protect and heal all the villagers, resided on her back.

"It's all gone..." Hikari whispered, finding it hard to even breathe.

Hope had tripped and fell from the tremors that shook the forest around the village, getting herself carelessly caught in a trap.

Yoru, who had somehow found her, whined as he tried to help her.

"I-I'm fine Yoru...g-go to ane. K-kay? I can take care of myself."

'_But I want to help you...' _

"I-I'm fine Yoru!"

He whined and nodded, dashing back to find Hikari, who was currently sobbing from the shock of everything being completely gone. And at the same time, Hope was silently crying that she couldn't stop the attack from occurring.

Yuna grunted as she crawled out from under some rubble, "Geez, what a-" she stopped mid sentence, her cobalt eyes widening slightly as she took in the scene, "mess..."

"Naruto has returned!" Katsuyu said softly, crawling up onto the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh thank god.." Liz murmured softly, trying to pry her leg out from under a beam. Yuna moved over to her, trying to help. "Th-thanks..."

"Hika is back...I felt her chakra signature..." Yuna mumbled, using tree roots to push the beam up so she could move Liz's leg out from under it, wincing when she saw her wife's leg severely crushed. "Let's try and fix this up. Katsuyu, I need your assistance."

"Of course!"

"Hope! Where's Hope, Katsuyu!?"

"Outside the village in the forest. She got caught in some sort of trap."

Yuna frowned, looking out to where Naruto was, Chief Toad fighting alongside him and two other large toads. Her eyes widened when she saw Hinata Hyuga racing down to the pit.

"Hinata! Hinata, come back!"

"Oh no..."

Yuna watched with wide eyes as Hinata fought Pein, while Naruto was pinned down by something...a metal pipe stabbed through both hands? She gasped loudly when Hinata was thrown into the air and as she hit the ground harshly, tears forming in her eyes when Pein pierced the same type of pipe like weapon through her.

"Dear god..."

"Yuna! Get down!" Liz shouted as she felt Naruto's chakra spike dangerously.

Yuna did as she said, shielding her wife's body with her own.

Hikari's eyes were wide with shock, tears falling down her face as she watched Naruto lose his control over the Kyuubi. "N...N-Naruto..."'

"Oh god..."

"Oh Naruto..." Yuna mumbled, her eyes sad. She looked up when she heard someone approaching. "Hikari..."

She fell onto her knees in front of them, crying silently.

"H-Hikari."

"It's all gone..." She whispered, "Everything is gone...years of hard work by Hokage...it's gone..."

"W-we can rebuild it..."

Katsuyu, who was perched on Hikari's shoulder, looked at her suddenly. "Hikari...are you...?"

She didn't know what she was talking about for a moment, but she nodded dumbly when she realized what the question was about. "Hai..." She said nothing as the slug climbed down from her shoulder and onto her stomach.

"K-katsuyu?"

"Hm?"

"Wh-what's Hope's condition currently?"

"She's fine. Not any serious injuries from what I can see."

"Hikari. Is there something you want to tell us?" Yuna frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Her frown deepened when she didn't get a response.

"Hikari?"

"I'm pregnant." She murmured, her eyes dull.

"O-oh Hikari...who's the father...?"

"...Uchiha Sasuke."

"I see..Does he know?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I-I haven't told him yet..."

Liz, sitting on a pile of rubble as Katsuyu worked on her leg, reached out to hug the teen. "I understand..." Hikari buried her face in the woman's shoulder as she hummed softly to comfort the young woman, "Shh...we'll help you..."

"I-I'm so scared..." She whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Shh...we'll help you dear..."

Yuna reached a hand over, petting the brunette's hair soothingly. "Hikari..."

"S-Sasuke is too consumed in his hatred..."

"Maybe...this child will help him, Hikari..." Liz mused.

"I-I can't even help him..."

"Hikari...I'm serious, right Yuna?"

"It's possible..." Yuna whispered, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Y-You don't understand...Sasuke...Sasuke is going to destroy Konoha..."

"We won't let him." Liz said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Sasuke is an arrogant little brat." Yuna giggled.

Hikari nodded weakly, sniffling.

Liz watched Naruto fight, her eyes sad. "The seal is wearing off.."

"Oh no..."

"_Minato...Kushina...Help your son..." _Liz silently prayed.

Yuna clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Naruto...you have to stop...NARUTO!" Hikari screamed.

Liz could only sit and watch the battle play out.

* * *

_**~Hours later~**_

Naruto wandered through the forest, seeking out Nagato when he came across Hope. "Hope!"

Hope looked up weakly, having fallen asleep due to heavy sedatives placed in the trap. He ran over to her, kneeling down next to her. "Are you okay?'

"H-Hai..."

He picked her up gently, holding her close to his chest.

"I-I'll be fine...G-go..." she stuttered, shaking like a leaf.

"A-Are you sure?"

She nodded weakly, her pale hands cupping his face, "I-I can't go see him..." He leaned into her touch, frowning when he noticed how cold her hands were.

"Your hands are like ice..."

"I-its just the sedatives..." she mumbled softly.

"Oh..."

"J-just go...K-kay?"

"I'll be right back. I promise..." He kissed the top of her head before setting her down against a nearby tree. Watching as she drifted off into the induced sleep, her raven locks falling into her eyes as she slumped over. He sighed before he ran off. "She's not okay..." he muttered to himself.

But there was nothing he could do at the moment. He had to stop Pein. Then he would come back and take care of Hope.

And so, Naruto encountered Nagato. He learned that he had been a student of Jiraiya's some years before. They talked about many things, and Naruto told Nagato about his ninja way and what he would do for the ninja world to stop the hate. In the end, Nagato put his faith in Naruto, and sacrificed himself to bring all the people that had been killed in the attacks back to life.

Konan had thanked him, telling him that she believed he would become the bridge of peace, before she made a bouquet of roses from paper. With that, she left with the bodies of her two most precious friends, Nagato, the kind hearted man who only wished to bring peace to the world, and Yahiko, the one who had given them both such hope for a better world when they were children.

Naruto walked back into the forest to retrieve Hope, exhausted.

She was still asleep when he returned, but paler than she was when he had seen her only hours beforehand. He carefully scooped her up in his arms, struggling to keep her in a tight hold. He walked back towards the village, nearly collapsing when someone caught him.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

Liz clapped softly for the nin.

Naruto looked up weakly, blinking as he heard cheering.

"Welcome back!"

"We knew you could do it!"

"Thank you, Naruto!"

His eyes were wide as saucers as everyone cheered for him, every villager standing there before him.

"Naruto!" Hikari cried happily, smiling tearfully.

"You're alright," Liz mumbled.

"Well done, Naruto." Yuna smiled softly, watching some children run over to the blonde ninja and bombard him with questions.

"They've all been waiting here for you." Kakashi explained, smiling softly.

Liz frowned when she saw Hope's condition, "Yuna.."

"I know." She hummed, taking the girl from Naruto's arms carefully and setting her down away from the crowd.

"Three cheers for Naruto!" Hikari cried happily.

"Let's throw him!" Konohamaru suggested, giggling happily as their friends lifted Naruto up.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted in protest.

"Hip-Hip! Hooray!" Hikari cheered, throwing her hands up into the air.

Liz followed Yuna the entire way to an empty area, "Is...she gonna be okay?"

Yuna was silent as she checked over Hope's vitals, "Hm..."

"B-babe?"

"She'll be fine, baby." She smiled softly, "She's just heavily sedated."

"Babe...that can still suppress her breathing...we need her on a respirator..."

"I know." Yuna murmured, picking Hope up quickly.

"Naruto looks busy..."

Yuna smiled lightly, "No one has ever acknowledged Naruto this much, nor praised him for anything. He's a hero now...let him have his moment?" She whispered, her eyes soft as she watched everyone throwing Naruto up into the air.

"I wasn't going to disturb him...I'll make sure he knows we took Hope."

"Alright."

* * *

Hikari sighed softly as she walked with her brother, blinking when she saw what was left of their house. "Well...at least it's still standing to some degree, ne?"

"Mhm!"

She smiled, patting the top his head, "Ne...What you did to save Ebisu-sensei...that was very brave of you, Konohamaru."

He smiled brightly at her, "Thank you, ane!"

She returned the smile, ruffling his hair. "Mom and dad would be proud..." She hummed, pushing the door to their house open. "Hm..looks like the roof will have to be replaced.."

"That's better than replacing the house!"

"Hai~!" She giggled.

"Ane?"

"Hm?" She looked over at him, her eyes bright.

"Are you really having a baby, ane?"

"W-Who told you that?"

"You did. A few minutes ago."

"O-Oh...um, yeah...I, uh, am..." She smiled sheepishly.

"Will we have to move?"

"Move? Why would we have to move? Our house is huge."

He shook his head, smiling, "Nevermind!"

She smiled and ruffled his hair lightly. "Ne...I have to leave again soon I think..."

"why!? You just got back!" he protested, wanting his sister to stay.

"I won't be gone for very long...I just need to speak with the baby's dad..." She explained, looking up at a picture of their parents that was on the wall.

"But..."

"I promise...besides, I don't think the elders are very happy with me." She laughed softly, scratching the back of her head.

"You gotta come back! Okay!?"

"I will! I give you my word, ya little pest~!"

"Good!"

**~Meanwhile~**

"Ah, you're doing much better~" Yuna smiled, looking over Hope.

"My head hurts like hell..." she groaned, wincing when she tried to reach up and rub her head, only to be stopped by handcuffs, "These damn things again!?"

Yuna smiled apologetically and looked at Liz for help.

"Yuna~" Hope whined, "Take them off~"

She pulled the key out and uncuffed her quickly.

Hope giggled and stretched and yawned, "Ah~ Such a nice nap~"

Yuna giggled softly, nodding. "Mhm."

"Where's Naru?" she asked innocently.

"Right here." He hummed, holding some flowers in his hands.

Hope blushed softly when she saw the flowers, "Fl-flowers?"

He grinned and nodded. "Mhm~"

"You didn't have to~"

"I wanted to!"

Hope blushed even more, "Nyah!"

He handed the flowers to her, blushing just as hard as she was.

Liz giggled softly and left the tent with Yuna to give the two some space.

"Ah, young love~"

"Let's give them space Yunie." Liz said, smiling softly. Yuna smiled and nodded, holding Liz's hand as they walked away from the tent.

"I heard you did great, Senpai." Hope murmured softly, admiring the flowers she just received.

Naruto smile sheepishly, "I just...did what I had to do."

"Still...you saved the village..."

"Yeah..."

Hope bit her lip softly, "This is...uh...really awkward, ne?"

"A-A bit."

"So...um..."

"How are you feeling?"

She giggled weakly, rubbing at her eyes, "M'fine."

He sat down next to her, "That's good..." She watched as he did so, still rubbing at her irritated eyes. She knew he didn't know about her weakening eyesight, but she didn't want him to know. He hugged her close, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"H-huh?"

"I'm...so happy you're okay..."

"Why wouldn't I be~?"

He shrugged, holding her close. "Have you talked to Hikari-chan?"

"No...I've just woken up..."

"She's pregnant."

"I-is she?"

He hummed, "Mhm!"

Hope shrugged softly, "As my mother says, we make our own choices."

"Sasuke doesn't know yet."

"I-its _his _baby?" He nodded in confirmation. He knew Hope hated Sasuke, he could tell by the tone of her voice and her expression. It wouldn't surprise him if she was disgusted. "If Hikari-ane is it's mother...then...hopefully he or she isn't a murderous bastard." she muttered.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

She sighed softly and rubbed at her eyes again.

"You should rest, okay?"

"I'm fine...I've been asleep for hours..."

"Oh..."

"Are you okay..? I heard you almost passed out..."

"I just kind of overdid it..." He smiled, laying back, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"That's good" she hummed softly, her eyelids drooping a bit.

He nodded, his eyes closed. "Mhm..."

"Wait...it's not good you overdid it.."

But Naruto was already sound asleep, breathing softly; and shortly after, Hope fell asleep too in his arms.

There was some solace at last for the two teens.

* * *

_**~Days later, elsewhere~**_

Hikari winced as Sasuke grabbed her roughly and shoved her into the wall. "Ow.."

"What the hell were you thinking!? Going into a battlefield while pregnant!?"

"...I was protecting my home."

"You could've gotten yourself killed..."

"Everyone died...but Nagato brought them back." She murmured, wincing as he tightened his grip on her.

"That's even worse!"

"I'm not dead!"

"You could be!"

"But I'm not!" She shouted.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just don't be reckless again like that..."

"I tell you I'm pregnant and you flip shit..." she grumbled, not sure whether to cry or hit someone.

He groaned, "I want you safe..."

"I know that, and I'm fine..." She murmured, looking down at her feet, "I thought you'd at least show some sort of happiness of learning I'm carrying your child."

"I am happy!"

She looked up at him, "You sound mad..."

"I'm not..." She gently grabbed his hands and moved them to rest on her flat stomach.

"This is your child..."

Sasuke smiled softly, "I know.."

She bit her bottom lip gently, "I...I don't want to have the baby here..." She whispered.

"Then don't..."

"I want you to be there with me..." She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful.

"I can't be in Konoha."

"I don't plan on having it in Konoha...The elders already spoke of their...distaste of the baby..."

"Then where do you plan on staying, 'Kari?"

"The mountains..." She said softly, looking up at the ceiling. "The elders don't approve of the child and said I'm a disgrace to my clan, and I don't want Madara finding out..."

Sasuke nodded softly, "I can't go with you, but I'll visit as often as possible."

"O-Oh..." She looked down, feeling her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"So Madara doesn't find out."

"I-I want you there with me..." She whimpered, "I'm scared..."

"I'll try my hardest."

She let out a choked sob and slowly slid down to the floor.

"'Kari..." he mumbled, trying to comfort her.

"I-I just want you to stop it with t-the revenge a-and just stay with me..." She sobbed out brokenly, trying to stop the tears.

"I'm not staying for the revenge right now...right now I'm more concerned about you..."

"S-Sasuke..." She whimpered.

"Yes?"

"A-Are you still going to burn Konoha to the ground...?"

"...Yes."

"...How do you want your child to grow up?"

"Not surrounded by the vileness of the elders."

"I mean...what do you want them grow up thinking of you? In simpler terms, how do you want them to identify you?"

"As their father."

"As the father who is a man of kindness and peace? Or a man who is consumed with darkness and hate...?"

"Either."

She gaped, "How...How can you be like that?!"

"You have to be."

"I don't understand..."

He shook his head, "You'll see in time."

Hikari sighed, not aware that a certain masked man was eavesdropping in on them. "This child...is the future."

"Hai."

"...I'm scared...that he or she will grow up knowing the dark side of you..."

"They won't."

"You don't know that..."

"Because, I'll try not to."

"...Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not being a coward and running away from the fact you have a kid on the way..."

"Why would I run away?"

"I don't know...so we don't hold you back from your goals..."

"I wouldn't run off."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear."

She smiled, hugging her knees to her chest. "Good...we're both counting on you, okay?"

"Hai."

* * *

**A/N: *dead* We really need to stop writing such long chapters...it makes my brain hurt...so, we started back to school today. My day sucked because it was never ending, plus my schedule stayed the same. How unfortunate for me. I don't know how Beth's day was. She never said anything, but then again I think I complain more than she does~ But alas, review please~?**


End file.
